Queen's Soldier
by A.NikkyA27
Summary: ELSA X READER You were adopted by kind people who took care of you and you worked as Elsa's Personal Guard and was her friend. Always will be. Takes place during the movie Frozen instead of Elsa alone and isolated, you were there already trying to help her and along the way fall in love with her as well but it can't happen between you and Queen Elsa right?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter day in Arendelle, it was dark and the only source of light was streetlights that was burning candle. You opened your eyes and sighed as you looked around your surrounding which was street where you lived and survived since you ran away from the orphanage. You were a street urchin where you stole to survive however you didn't like to do it as you knew it was wrong however what else could you do you were desperate to survive. You felt the cold crisp air hit you causing you to pull up your tattered red tartan scarf, the scarf covered your nose and mouth as you wrapped your black cloak around your body tight as possible trying to keep warm but you were in Arendelle which was known to have the coldest winters.

"AHH!" a scream made you look at a dark alleyway making you try and not listen to it but you bit your lip knowing who ever it was, you wanted no needed to help "HELP ME PLEASE!" you sighed as you stood up and followed the source of the sound.

You saw a woman no older than thirty was on the floor and the man above her clearly drunk as he towered over the woman who was helpless making you make a quick decision to help her. You ran towards the man and kicked the back of his knee making him kneel down which you taking that chance to kick him in the stomach then punched him which caused him to be knocked out.

"Are you okay?" you asked the woman who looked at you and nodded before you pulled down your scarf and just smiled at the woman "goodbye" you started walking away but then the woman grabbed your arm.

"Wait!" you stopped "you're the child that's been stealing off people" you looked down sadly and nodded "Do you have a place to stay?" she asks you as you shook your head "Why don't I offer you a place to stay?" she offered making you just looked sceptically at her "It's the least I can do for helping me" you sighed as another blast of the cold winter air hit you causing you to shiver then looked at the woman again before making a decision and nodding. "Come on" she grabbed your hand and led you to her house.

When you entered through the door a blast of heat hit you making you smile and sniffed the air as you smelt something amazing. You watched the kind woman who shrug off her coat and hanged it up behind the door.

You glanced at the woman that you saved. She had long black hair and kind amber eyes, she was quite small for her age as you were nearly the same height as her but then again you are quite tall for your age however you knew she was very kind for taking you in.

"Would you like something to eat?" before you could reply your stomach growled making the woman giggle "take a seat, I'll get the food ready" you smiled and said

"Thank you for you kindness" you took off your cloak and sat down at the table.

"It's nothing sweetheart" she placed a steaming hot bowl of soup in front of you which made you smile its been so long before you had a hot food. "Now what's your name?" she asked as you picked up the spoon and started eating.

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), I am 7 years old" you watched the woman sat across you at the table and smiled

"Well (Y/N) nice to meet you, I am Hanna, I am a baker and I own a bakery close by here" you nodded "you did save me and I understand you were just doing what you could to survive but you do know stealing is wrong right?" you nodded sincerely "where are your parents?" she asks you as you just shrugged.

"As far as I can remember I don't remember them, I grew up in an orphanage somewhere else and ran away because it is awful there and ended up here in Arendelle" you explained to Hanna who just gasped at your story "I've been living the streets for about three years now" Hanna nodded then the door opened revealing a man who was about six foot 2 walking through the door and was wearing a guard costume making you gasp and hid behind Hanna.

"Hanna my dear what's for dinner?" the man asked happily then noticed you hiding behind his wife making him raised an eyebrow at Hanna "my dear, who's behind you" Hanna sighed and turned to you.

"It's okay he won't hurt you I promise" you looked at her amber eyes making you trust her and nodded as you took a brave step forward and looked at him in the eyes. The man had short brown hair with a beard, his emerald eyes looking at you up and down. You knew who this man was this was Ryan who was the Captain of the guards who had been sending men to try and catch you.

"Your that kid who's been giving my men a hard time catching you?" you looked down before laughing "I must say thank you for giving my men a workout" you just looked at the man but he kneeled down so you two were eye level "but buddy you know stealing is wrong right?" you nodded "but I know desperate times can lead a person to do desperate decisions" you listen to the man.

"Honey he saved me and he is a good kid you can tell just by looking at him" you just looked at the two "Ryan we have been trying and trying to have a kid for years and I think him saving me is a blessing" the man sighs as he looked at you.

"Okay, if you promise that you won't steal and help my wife around the shop then I'll allow you to stay?" you nodded at man who smiled and held out his hand "I'm Ryan what's your name?" you cleared your throat and said

"(Y/N)" the two of you shook hands while Hanna smiled.

"Okay (Y/N)" you smiled as you looked at the two kind couple that took you in.

You opened your eyes and was surprised to see that you were not on the street anymore making you get up from the comfy bed and saw that Hanna had left you new pair of clothes to wear meaning that it wasn't a dream making you smile as got changed into the new set of clothes but you picked up your scarf and wrapped around your neck like always.

You opened the door to see Ryan and Hanna by the door. "Good morning (Y/N)!" Ryan said with a smile "I'll see you guys later" you nodded then watched Ryan look at Hanna "love you" the two shared a kiss.

"Love you back, be careful" Ryan nodded as he kissed Hanna' forehead before waving goodbye to you then leaving for work.

Hanna looked at you "Hello (Y/N) how are you?" she asked you as you smiled and nodded

"I'm fine thank you" Hanna nodded ad smiled

"Right, why don't we have breakfast at the bakery?" she offered while you just nodded "okay come on let's go" the two of you walked towards the bakery which was only a couple of minutes away. When you got there you saw the bakery that had a sign saying "Hanna's Bakery" you saw the window was beautifully displayed with delicious mouth watering bakes that looked too good to eat.

Hanna giggled when you noticed you drooling "Don't worry (Y/N), you can eat anything you want as long a you help me around the bakery" you smiled and nodded as you watched her open the door and let you in. Inside was even more beautiful and smelt like heaven.

All throughout the day you have learnt so much from Hanna who taught you how to bake simple cake, put icing on a cake, and make chocolate and many more. You wanted to prove to Hanna and Ryan that you were so grateful for taking you in.

After a long day of serving and helping Hanna as well as learning, you were tired but happy, you enjoyed working hard to prove that you grateful for Hanna and Ryan's kindness.

The door opened revealing Ryan who smiled and gave Hanna a hug "hello my dear how was work?" Hanna asked her husband who smiled and kissed her cheek

"Okay how was you and (Y/N)?" he asked then Hanna showed him a bread that you baked "Who made it?" he asked then Hanna pointed at you while Ryan raised an eyebrow at you making you gulp loudly as you watched him break a piece of the bread and placed it inside his mouth and watched him eat it.

"What do you think love?" Hanna asked Ryan who smiled and said

"Its great buddy you are going to be a great baker" he ruffled your (H/C) hair "Really good boy, you have lots of potential" you smiled and said thank you to Ryan. "no problem son" you looked at him for while "Is that okay I can call you son?" he asks "that's if you want to be part of this family? I know that this might be a small family but me and my wife have talked about it and we want you to stay with us?" you started crying as you hugged Ryan tightly.

"Thank you thank you" you said happily as Ryan hugged you tightly.

Its been a couple of months since living with Ryan and Hanna where you worked with Hanna at the bakery where you learnt a lot more with Hanna at baking and Ryan was teaching you to how to fight in order to be able to protect yourself and the people you care about.

You currently helping Hanna with icing the cupcakes then the door opened revealing a tall man with short light brown hair with grey eyes and wore a crown then there was a woman next to him who had dark brown hair that was in a braided bun and had blue eyes who wore a tiara then there was girl who looked to be around your age had light blond hair that was put in a side braid, she had blue eyes that widen with delight when she saw the different treats.

"WOW! Mama, Papa these look delicious" a girl who looked to be a couple of years younger than the other girl was pressing her face on the glass to look at the treats. She had red hair that was in braided pigtails and blue eyes with excitement seeing the beautiful treats in front of her.

"Anna calm down" the woman giggled then Hanna came out

"oh your majesties welcome" Hanna bowed at the four which you copied and bowed the royals. You knew about the royal family however you knew actually never seen them even though your adoptive father was captain of the guards but you were always working with Hanna all the time.

"I did not know you had a child Hanna?" The Queen asked Hanna as you just looked down. Hanna knew you were shy around new people making her smile and said

"Ryan and I have adopted him a couple of months ago You Majesty" the Queen smiled then looked at you.

"What is your name?" the King spoke as you looked him the eyes.

"Um…my name is (Y/N) your majesty" you said as you saw the King smile at you kindly then nodded.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N) I am King Adgar, this is my wife Idun and these are our two daughters Elsa and Anna" you looked at the two girls and shyly waved at them. Elsa blushed and waved back while Anna bounced happy and waved at you.

"Hello did you make all of these cakes, do you know how to bake, how old are you? You look to be Elsa's age" you just looked at Anna just shock at how she didn't lose any breath when asking all those questions.

"Um..no I had help from my mother, I do know how to bake, I am nine years old" you answered all of Anna's questions then looked at Hanna who smiled

"So you going to be a baker like Hanna when you grow up (Y/N)?" the Queen asked you as you looked at Hanna but shook your head "no? what do you want to be then?" she asked you as you smiled and said

"I want to be soldier like Dad" Hanna smiled as did the King and Queen.

"Well then maybe you can work in the castle one day" King said making you smile and nodded.

"I would love that your highness" you bowed your head then the King looked at the cake you were currently icing then smiled

"You have a steady hand (Y/N) do you draw?" he asks you as you just replied

"Sometimes sir" the King nodded then Hanna pitched in

"He is very good at creating images on cake and paper" you blushed at the compliment making everyone smile. "Are you here to buy some cakes your majesties?" Hanna asked and giggled when Anna was pressing her nose against the glass making Elsa pull her sister back.

"Anna! Don't press your nose against the glass" Elsa told her sister who just sighed.

"But I want chocolate cake! Please Mama Papa" Anna begged her parent who looked at each other and chuckled.

"Okay Anna, how about you Elsa?" The Queen asked her daughter who smiled and replied

"Chocolate cake too please" The Queen nodded as you and Hanna started cutting two pieces of chocolate cakes then Hanna looked at the King and Queen looking at the cakes and pastries in front of them trying to choose one.

"I'll have the strawberry cheesecake please" the Queen said then looked at her husband who smiled

"I'll have the fudge teacake please" the King pointed at the fudge teacake. You and Hanna packed their orders into boxes and handed it to them. "Thank you Hanna, how much?"

"No your majesty its okay, it on the house" Hanna smiled

"Are you sure?" Queen Idun said to Hanna who smiled and nodded. "Thank you" the two of you bowed your head at the royal family who said their goodbyes and left.

 _ **Ten Years Times skip**_

You were now nineteen years old. You had gotten taller even an inch taller than Ryan and was still happily working in the bakery with Hanna still having so much to learn. You were currently kneading the dough while Hanna was decorating cakes then Ryan came in the bakery.

"(Y/N)! How would you like a job as a guard?" Ryan asks you happily as you looked at Hanna who was wiping her hand on her apron and smiled at you.

You smiled and nodded "I would love that dad" Ryan smiled and nodded.

The next day you were wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers that was tucked into your black trousers with a black cloak as you walked with Ryan into the castle. You were so excited in knowing that you would be able to work as a royal guard which you have always wanted.

"The King and Queen will see you now" you and Ryan stepped into the throne room to see King Adgar and Queen Idun seating on their thrones.

"Hello your majesties" Ryan and you bowed at the royals.

"Hello (Y/N) and Ryan" Queen said happily as you nodded and smiled at them.

"(Y/N) the job that I will be offering is to watch my daughter Elsa" you looked at the Queen and King then at Ryan who nodded then back at the royals and the King got up. "Please follow me" you turned your head at Ryan who walked away while Queen Idun went as well.

You walked with the King "(Y/N) your father has been working here for a long time and I trust him with my life and my family's but I'm worried about my daughter, Elsa, she has a special case" you looked at the King.

"What kind of case your majesty?" you asked the King who sighed as the two of you looked out the balcony.

"Elsa has a power that is frightening, she has the power to control ice and snow" your eyes widen in surprise "An incident happened years ago when Anna was accidentally hit by Elsa's magic so we took him to the trolls that lived in the mountains to erase Anna of Elsa's magic, my wife and I thought that it would be best for us to clear Anna's memory of Elsa's power, Elsa is now 17 but is away from human interaction until she can control her powers" you nodded at King Adgar.

"I understand" you said seriously as you kept listening carefully at what the King was explaining to you.

"My wife and I have been travelling trying to find answer to help Elsa but we don't want her alone so we were wondering if you could guard her as well as being a friend to her" you thought about it for a while and nodded.

"It would be my honour" you nodded and bowed at the King who placed a hand on your shoulder and smiled

"You know even if you were adopted by Hanna and Ryan, they love you like their own, Ryan is a great man and I can tell by the look of you, you are going to grow up to a fine young man like him" you smiled and said thank you. "Come I will introduce you to Elsa" you nodded as you followed the King to a door that had painted snowflakes on the door.

The King knocked on the door and a small crack of the door enough for a person to fit though. You walked in after the King and saw a beautiful woman who had her blond hair that was put into a tight bun, her wonderful blue eyes however they were full of fear.

"Papa who's this?" Elsa asked as she hid behind her father.

"Elsa do you not remember who this is? This is (Y/N), the son of Ryan and Hanna" you looked at Elsa who you were towering over, she only could reach your upper body, you bowed at Elsa.

"Long time no see Princess Elsa" you said clearly at Elsa who nodded and replied

"Yes" she said simply making you realised that she was shy around new people making you smile and nodded at the Princess.

"Elsa, (Y/N) will be your guard and keep you company when your mother and I travel" Elsa eyes widen at the thought of being with a person that she doesn't know "Elsa I want him to start today so that meaning you will have time to get to know him before your mother and I leave again" Elsa looked at you "Elsa he knows don't worry" King Adgar assured Elsa who nodded.

"I won't hurt you, Princess Elsa" You said to Elsa who just looked at you sceptically making you sigh and said "hopefully one day you'll be able to trust me, your highness" you told Elsa who blushed a little while King Adgar smiled knowing that he made the right choice.

There was a knock on the door making you all look to see Queen Idun with Ryan "Princess Elsa I guess you met my son" Ryan said happily while Elsa just nodded "I'm guessing you don't remember him" Elsa shook her head "don't worry you will get used to him" you smiled.

"(Y/N) You will need to talk to Kai to ask about Elsa's schedule" Queen Idun told you then she called out "Kai" a man who was quite plump who had fair skin with a large nose and strawberry blond sideburns with kind almond eyes, appeared at the door.

"Yes your highness?" he bowed his head at the royals.

"Can you please give (Y/N) Elsa's schedule please" Kai nodded and looked at you.

"Please follow me Master (Y/N)" you nodded and bowed at the Royals before following Kai out Princess Elsa's room into what looks to be a study. Kai got a role of parchment and started writing down Princess Elsa's schedule so that you know what will be happening and where to be in certain times and days.

The next morning, you woke up Ryan and got ready for work. You took your precious red scarf and wrapped it around your neck before kissing your mother goodbye then left with Ryan to travel towards Arendelle Castle.

You looked at your pocket watch and saw that it was 7:30 making you quickly remembered that Princess Elsa had a lesson which you thought was quite early in the morning for it but you guessed it was because of her being a Princess.

You walked toward the castle with Ryan "Have fun at work today son" you nodded as you started to search for the library where Elsa would be with her tutor.

You opened the door to see Elsa writing on a piece of parchment while a woman that was quite plump, she had her greying hair, her old hawk brown eyes was bigger wearing thick glasses, she had a stern look on her face and glared at you when you walked him. She hit the hard wooden table with a stick causing Elsa and you to jump in shock.

"BOY! What are you doing here!" she asked in a gruff german accent as she pointed the stick at you

"I am Princess Elsa's Personal Guard" you quickly replied to the teacher who looked at you up and down before circling around you making you sweat.

"Can you read?" you nodded "can you do mathematics?" you nodded "can you speak a different language?" you shook your head then the woman slammed the stick onto the desk again causing you and Elsa to jump again. "SIT!" you immediately sat down across Elsa who continued writing. Then the door opened again revealing Anna who sat down "PRINCESS ANNA YOU ARE LATE! A Princess is never late!"

"I'm sorry Agatha I didn't realised the time" Anna said holding her head down as she sat next to you "oh your (Y/N)! Son of Ryan right?" you nodded Agatha hit the table again with the stick causing Princess Anna to shut up.

"Young man do not disturb my students!" you nodded then she handed you a piece of parchment and quill "Keep yourself entertained with this" you just looked at Anna who shrugged as Agatha gave her books. "Princess Anna read chapter six" Anna nodded as she opened her book and started reading.

You started drawing on the piece of parchment. Since Princess Elsa was across you, you started drawing Princess Elsa and Princess Anna as well. Not knowing that two hours has passed and Agatha said "Okay lessons are finished" Anna looked at your paper causing her to gasp loudly.

"WOW! That's AMAZING!" you quickly hid the parchment as Elsa and Agatha looked at you "oops sorry" Agatha took the piece of parchment and looked at it.

"Well someone is an artist" she compliment as she placed it on the table for Elsa and Anna to see. Anna smiled and Elsa blushed while you looked down.

Agatha handed you the piece of paper as you quickly folded it into your pocket. "Now its time for you Princesses to met your parents for lunch and Master (Y/N) please ensure that they turn up to dinner hall" you straightened up and nodding.

You followed the two Princesses at a respectable distance then noticed Anna was looking back at you and smiling causing you to smile back however that smile decreased when she slowed down walking to be able to walk next to you. "So what do you like doing?" you thought for a moment and said

"Well I like to help my mother at the bakery, that's it really" Anna nodded "how about you Princess Anna?" you asked the hyperactive Princess who grinned.

"Well I love to eat chocolate, I love to ride my bikes around the hall, I love painting, I love to sing.." Princess Anna kept going causing you to be surprised again at how fast Princess Anna could speak in one breath.

Elsa stopped at the dinner hall door causing Anna to bump into Kai causing her to move backwards causing you to quickly grab her to prevent her from falling. "Thank you" you nodded as you helped her on her feet.

Kai opened the door of the dinning hall as King Adgar and Queen Idun smiled at you as you bowed your head before leaving.

You started searching the castle grounds for your father who was currently talking with a very tall man and he had a thick black beard his emerald eyes was quite frightening, he had a scar running across his nose. "Ah (Y/N)! come over here" you walked over to them "This is my right hand man, Kaleb" the man smiled and held out his hand.

"ello there sonny, Kaleb Saber is the name" he said in a Irish accent as you shook the man's strong hand "Your father here was just telling me about your new job" you nodded and said "How good is your steel?" he asks you as you replied

"Enough I think" Kaleb nodded as he pulled out two wooden swords then handed one to you.

"We'll see how well your steel boy" you nodded as the two of you took your stance. "One..two…three!" Kaleb took a big swing at you which you easy dodge.

Since he was quite large and heavy meaning that you could easily manoeuvre around him however you know that if you were hit by him it would be very painful for you by just one hit.

"Be careful (Y/N) watch your footing" Ryan called out as he watched the sword fight between you and Kaleb. You swiftly moved behind Kaleb the used your word to trip him over by the back of his leg causing him to fall on his back.

"OUCH!" Kaleb wheezed as you held out your hand to help him up "one thing you should know about me sonny is that.." he flipped you on your back as he got up and laughed at you "I don't like to lose" Kaleb helped you up "not bad boyo you are an excellent fighter" you nodded in thanks "your more for lightweight aren't you boy?" you shrugged at Kaleb who explained "now I've noticed that you relied on speed and agility when fighting however if your like me you will rely on power and strength to inflict damage onto your opponent" you nodded in understanding.

"So you are Princess Elsa's personal guard?" you nodded "you take good care of the Princess Elsa" you nodded solemnly and promised Kaleb who placed a hand on your shoulder "Right but you will need to keep training to make sure you are strong" you nodded your head.

"Impressive (Y/N)" a new voice spoke causing you to all to turn around to see King Adgar. You and the others bowed at the presence of the King. "I guessing Ryan taught you?" you nodded as the King smiled "my daughter Anna seems to have taken a liking to you" you just looked at the King who pleaded "please promise me that you will take good care of both my daughters" you nodded.

It was night time and Ryan had went home early while you was asked to stay until night time. You were currently doing your final rounds the castle then walked past the Princess Elsa's door and noticed that it was ice coming out of the door.

You quietly knocked on Elsa's door and waited however there was no answer causing you to enter to see Elsa hugging herself at in the corner of the room crying as everything in her room was frosted and freezing. "Princess Elsa?" you slowly called out causing her to look up and her eyes filled with fear.

"No get away from me" she tried to back away from you but you sighed and kept your distance, you kneeled down in front of her showing her your empty unharmed hands to the Princess Elsa.

"I promise I won't hurt you" you promised her but she shook her head.

"No I will hurt you and I don't want to" you sighed then noticed the more she stressed the room got colder and got windy.

"Princess please calm down" you said to Princess Elsa "Please you can't control anything with fear" you told Elsa who just looked at you "You can't let that fear win" you moved closer to Princess Elsa whose blond bangs was getting into her eyes.

You carefully move her bangs from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear before seeing beautiful blue eyes widen full of fear. "You can't let fear win" you repeated again then Elsa took a deep breath and you noticed that the room's temperature risen a bit as well as the winds stopped.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt people care about" she started crying as you sighed before smiling as you fished into your pocket a golden coin that had an engraving of an eagle that had its wings spread out on one side of the coin.

While on the other side was an engraving of an eagle that was covering its body with its own wings. "I bought this coin last year" you placed it onto her gloved palm and said "see how this side of the coin is where the eagle covering is covering itself with its wings?" Elsa nodded then she spoke

"It looks like it shows that it is still afraid and is trying to protect itself, shielding himself" you smiled and nodded as she knew what you were trying to explain to her.

You flipped the coin on the other side of an engraving of an eagle spreading its wings and said "then this side is showing the eagle I spread its wing, it shows that it is free, I know that one you will be spreading your wings when you are free, and I promise to help you" Elsa just kept looking at you then you wiped her tears away with your thumbs.

"I want you to know that just because I am your guard doesn't mean I won't be your friend I will always be here for you and be your friend" Elsa smiled and nodded.

You hugged her tightly as she cried into your chest. Unknowingly between the two of you that the King and Queen were watching with smiles on their faces before leaving the two of you alone.

After a few minutes Elsa had finished crying then finally spoke "You want to be my friend?" she asked as you smiled and nodded "really?" you noticed her blue eyes have filled with excitement then it instantly changed into fear "but what if I hurt you with my powers?" she asked fearfully as you smiled and said

"I can't promise you anything but I trust you and help you try to control your powers okay?" Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

It's been a whole year you have become closer with Princess Elsa trying to help her control her powers. You were called to the King and Queen's office, you bowed at them "your majesties you summoned me?" The King nodded as he motioned you to sit down on a chair which you did.

"Yes, tomorrow my wife and I are going to a neighbouring kingdom to wedding, your father Ryan will be our escort" the King informed you as you listened carefully at them "It will take us about a two weeks"

"Please make sure our daughters are safe" The Queen pleaded as you nodded

"Of course your highness, I promise to protect them with my life" you smiled at the Queen who hugged you which you were shocked but hugged her back.

The next morning, you and Hanna was at the dock station seeing Ryan off with the royals. You watched Hanna hugged and kissed Ryan who happily returned it then he turned to you and hugged you tightly "Right I've talked to Kaleb and he will train you to be the captain of the guards" you nodded "take care of your mother son" you nodded as he hugged you tighter.

"Time to go!" the captain of the ship shouted as Ryan got on the ship. You and Hanna watched the ship sail away.

Three days later, the whole kingdom receive the horrible news that the Royal ship was destroyed in the storm. King Adgar, Queen Idun, Ryan and many others had died. Hanna was so distraught about what happened to Ryan and cried herself every night since it happened. Ryan's friend and family gathered and had a funeral for him and the next day, it was the King and Queen's funeral.

It was early in the morning when you got ready for the King and Queen's funeral, you walked downstairs to see Hanna crying again. You sighed and walked over to her and hugged her tightly as she cried into your chest.

After a few minutes, she had finally stopped and said "I'm sorry (Y/N), I shouldn't be crying so much" you shook your head and said

"No mum its fine, you lost your husband who was best friend, its only natural for you to cry" Hanna kept crying then after a few minutes she had finally stopped.

"Right okay well let's go" you nodded as you escorted your mother to where the King and Queen was being buried. You saw it was only Princess Anna that attended while Princess Elsa was missing making you sigh knowing that she was to afraid to leave and hurt people with her powers.

After the funeral you looked at Hanna who smiled and said "go sweetheart Princess Elsa needs you, I'll be at the bakery, I'll be okay" you nodded as you made your way towards the castle to find Princess Elsa. When you entered the castle you saw Princess Anna knocking on the door and singing

" _Elsa  
Please, I know you're in there  
people are asking where you've been  
They say "Have courage", and I'm trying to,  
I'm right here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
Its just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

You watched Princess Anna sat on the floor leaning against the door causing you to sigh and walk towards her "(Y/N)!" she ran up and hugged you tightly "I don't know what to do anymore" she cried into your chest. "What do I do?" she sighed as you just said

"One day you will understand" you said Anna who just looked down sadly before walking away. You shook your head and knocked on the door "Princess Elsa it's me" you waited as the door opened into a small crack and you entered to see Princess Elsa sat against the wall crying.

You sighed as sat next to her as she leaned her head against your shoulder. "I want to be close to Anna but I'm afraid" you just remained quiet and listened to her "I can't believe my parents aren't coming home" she started crying as you hugged her tightly.

"It will be okay" you said to Elsa

"Do you blame me that Captain Ryan died?" she asked fearfully as you sighed and shook your head before saying

"I don't blame you, you had no control over that Princess Elsa" you hugged her again "I wouldn't be able to bring myself to blame you" you kissed her forehead for the first time causing you and her to freeze "forgive me your majesty that was pushing boundaries" Elsa just blushed as she just stayed quiet, you cleared your throat and said "Looks like you will be crowned Queen when you are twenty-one, you ready?" you said to Princess Elsa who sighed then looked at you.

"Promise me that you won't leave?" Elsa asked as you smiled and held out your pinkie in front of her then she wrapped her dainty pinky around yours.

"I promise Princess Elsa, I won't leave, I'll be with you every step of the way" Elsa smiled as she said thank you.

Next chapter : Frozen Starts


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three years now in Arendelle, Hanna had finally come to terms with Ryan's death and everyone in Arendelle came to terms with the King and Queen's deaths. Now you being 22 years old, you were currently working with Princess Elsa who would be crowned Queen of Arendelle tomorrow also you worked at your mother's bakery to make sure she didn't bury herself in work.

You had become closer to both of the Princesses over the three years. You worked closely with Kaleb learning to become the Captain of the guards like with Ryan which you wanted so that you could make him proud of you.

It was night time and you currently in the guard barracks with Kaleb, planning the guards' arrangement for Princess Elsa's coronation. "You know boyo, you and Princess Elsa are very close together" he started causing you to roll your eyes knowing where this was going.

"Kaleb no don't start again with this, I don't have feelings with Princess Elsa!" you repeated to him as Kaleb just rolled your eyes and said

"Boyo I am never wrong about these things, I can tell when romance is blooming between people" you sighed as you smiled faintly.

"Even if that did happen which I think it won't, she deserve better than me" you said as you looked at the plan that you and Kaleb were currently creating while Kaleb just sighed and looked at you before speaking.

"Princess Elsa is a special woman and I know that you will be the one that will treat her the way she deserves to be treated" you sighed and looked at your scarf, you always wore the red tartan scarf that Hanna fixed so many times so it would look new and you didn't know why you always worn it but was comforting and help you feel safe.

"I just don't think I am the right one for her" you looked down sadly at the plans, you cleared your throat before speaking "right um…the plan looks good…umm I'll see you tomorrow" you got up and walked out the door. Kaleb shook his head as he watched you leave.

"Trust me boyo, I think you are the perfect one for Princess Elsa" he looked at the plan before rolling it up and stashing it in a safe place for tomorrow.

* * *

You were making your last round around the castle. You walked passed Princess Anna's door hearing snoring making you shake your head and smile. You walked towards Elsa's bedroom to see the floor underneath the door was frosted causing you to knock on the door.

"Princess Elsa it's me (Y/N), is everything okay?" you asked as the door cracked open again revealing Elsa pacing around her room, lightly biting her thumbnail.

You entered and closed the door behind you and saw that everything in Elsa's room was frosted causing you to sigh knowing she was panicking about tomorrow.

"Oh (Y/N)! Tomorrow so many things could go wrong! I mean people could find out about my powers! Or I could lose my new crown or…" Elsa started hyperventilating causing you to walk over to her and placed your hand on her shoulder and said

"No Princess Elsa its fine, it will all be fine, I'll be there okay to help you" Elsa nodded as you hugged her tightly. After three years, Elsa was used to you hugging her whenever she was sad or afraid but she didn't mind because she felt so safe in your strong arms but she would never tell you that.

"Promise me you'll be here before my coronation starts?" Elsa pleaded as you nodded and said

"I promise to be here when you wake up" you held out your pinkie at Princess Elsa who smiled and wrapped her pinkie around yours. This is what you and Elsa did whenever you promised each other anything.  
"Right I need to go help mum with the cake for your coronation" Princess Elsa nodded as you hugged her tightly "get some sleep Princess Elsa" the blond haired beauty sighed and gave you a small smile before you closed the door behind you and went to Hanna's bakery.

* * *

When you entered the bakery, you saw Hanna currently trying to pipe one of the cake' layer. The cake that your mother designed was a five layered cake with pink frosting and flowers designs. You saw that the other layers was finished.

"Mum need any help?" you called out to Hanna who smiled tiredly at you and replied

"yeah I've finished the last layer we just need to place it on top of the layers" you nodded as you helped her placed the top of layer of the cake. "how does it look?" she asked worried "do you think Princess Elsa will like it?" you smiled and hugged your mother tightly.

"Looks beautiful and delicious, mum" Hanna smiled and said thank you. "Tomorrow I'll get someone to pick it up, are you sure you don't want to go to the coronation, mum?" you asked your mother who shook her head and said

"No sorry (Y/N), there are so many people coming here tomorrow, so I need to wake up very early in the morning to start" you nodded

"would you like some help mum?" you offered to Hanna who smiled and placed a hand on your cheek

"No baby, you need to make sure everything is okay in the castle so come on lets go to bed" you nodded as you watched your mother close the shop before you escorted her home. When you got home, the two of you went straight to bed.

* * *

The next day, it was early in the morning and the sun wasn't even awake yet when there was a knock on the door causing you to wake up and tiredly to the front door to see Kaleb and Kai at the door. "I thought we were meant to meet up at around sun rise?" you asked the two.

"We know but so many things needs to be prepared so come on" Kaleb explained causing you to sigh

"It's a bit early boys isn't it?" Hanna called out making the two chuckled "it's still quite early, the sun isn't even risen yet" Kaleb and Kai smiled sheepishly at her.

"Sorry ma'am but we need (Y/N)" Hanna smiled and nodded

"Its okay I understand, besides I need to start baking today" Hanna went to her room to get changed while you did the same.

After a few moments, you were wearing a long poet shirt that covered with missaglias chest plate armour and in the centre of your chest had the Arendelle Crest along with your red scarf that you always worn with whatever you were wearing. You wore black trousers that was tucked into your black boots which was covered in missaglias greaves. You covered your forearms with missaglias bracer, you picked up your sword and sheathed it by your hip.

Hanna came out and smiled when she saw you "make me proud son" she kissed your cheek before leaving for work while you walked with Kai and Kaleb to the castle. Kai was telling you what was happening throughout the day and where you were required to be.

When the three of you got to the castle, you all went to work. You were currently helping Kai and Gerda with decorating the castle and picked got someone to pick up the cake from Hanna's bakery.

When the sun rose, everything was almost ready. "Master (Y/N) could you please wake up Princess Elsa?" you nodded at Kai before making your way to Elsa's bedroom. You knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked

"It's (Y/N), your majesty, are you awake?" you asked her

"Yes I am, thank you (Y/N), I'm just getting ready now" you nodded

"Okay your majesty I'll ask Gerda to help you get ready and prepare your breakfast" you told Princess Elsa who replied and said

"Yes that would be fine, thank you (Y/N)" you left to get Gerda to help her get ready and give her breakfast. After a few minutes you returned with Gerda who had Princess Elsa's breakfast in a try, you knocked on her door again.

"Your highness, Gerda is here" you informed the Princess

"Let her in please" you nodded as you opened the door for Gerda who said thank you to you before you closed the door and guarded the door. After a few moments, Gerda came out the room and looked at you.

"She's ready, Master (Y/N)" you nodded as you and Gerda opened the door. The most beautiful woman walked out of the room. Princes Elsa wore a teal dress that had a heart bodice with a bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemailing on the skirt and bodice, black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on, magenta cape with a gold tiara. She wore dark brown flats with gold outlines and teals stockings.

Her long blond hair was put into a French braid that was crown twist bun that was held together with a blue ribbon and of course her cyan gloves that had teal prints. Your heart actually skipped a beat at seeing Elsa like this. "Wow" you said causing Gerda to smile sneakily "you look..um wow" Elsa blushed.

"Thank you" she said quietly then Kai entered

"Gerda there's a problem downstairs" Gerda quickly gasped as she followed Kai to fix the problem.

"Well ready to go Princess Elsa?" you laughed and smile causing Elsa to look at you strangely

"Why are you laughing?" your smile got bigger

"Because after today I won't be calling you Princess anymore, from now on it will be Queen Elsa" you didn't know it but Elsa's heart speed up at that comment.

"Oh yes, that is true and its quite strange isn't it?" you nodded then Elsa took a good look at you "your armour looks great on you" you blushed so did Elsa when she realised what she had said. After a few moments of awkward silence she finally spoke again "I want to go to my father's office for a while, will you please accompany me?" you nodded and bowed your head.

"Of course Princess Elsa" Elsa giggled making you smile even more. She had a beautiful laugh, you only heard it a couple of times but you remembered all the times you made her laugh when it is just the two of you alone but you love making her smile and laugh.

"Are you going to keep calling me Princess until I get crowned Queen?" you nodded making Elsa shake her head and said "alright then (Y/N)" Elsa entered her father's study where Kai and her father's advisors had been trying to teach her about how to run a kingdom over the years.

You watched her walk over window to watch people from all around to come and watch her coronation.

 _Don't let them in,  
Don't let them see,  
_  
You watched her walk over to her father's own coronation painting on the wall. She took off gloves her gloves picked a candle holder and a small jewellery box that was circular shaped.  
 _  
Be the good girl, you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel,  
Don't feel,  
Put on a show,  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know_

You watched her freeze the two objects in her hand causing her to quickly put it back on the desk and put her gloves back on

But its only for today  
Its agony to wait

She looks at you in the eyes

 _Tell the guards to open up the gate_

You nodded and turned to your men and nodded your head which made the guards signal everyone to open the gates. You looked through the window to see Princess Anna spiriting out the gates making you sigh then watched Princess Elsa started walking towards the balcony so the visitors from neighbouring kingdom. _  
_  
You walked behind Elsa as she kept saying her mantra as she walked towards the balcony.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Elsa walked gracefully towards the balcony, the maids opened the door that lead to the balcony. You stood at a respectable distance watching everyone clapped at the sight of Princess Elsa who would be soon to be Queen. You started scanning the crowd to make sure that the royals would be safe.

"Your majesty we need to make our way towards the church" Kai advised Elsa who nodded as she walked beside Kai who started leading her towards the horse drawn carriage to take Queen Elsa to church to be crowned Queen.

You opened the carriage for Elsa and held out your hand to help her onto the carriage "Thank you" she said softly as her gloved hand held your own hand making you smile while watching her enter the carriage. You entered after Kai and Gerda and sat next to Kai and opposite Elsa who was waving shyly at the people of Arendelle who were cheering and clapping for Elsa.

"Where's Princess Anna?" Kai whispered at you as your shrugged and whispered back

"I don't know the second the gates open she went, don't worry she'll be there" Kai sighed and nodded as you watched Elsa kept waving at the townspeople. When the carriage got to the church, it was you and Kai that got out first. Kai helped Gerda down the carriage before she walked inside then Anna was running over the carriage and said

"I'm here!" she gasped out trying to catch her breath and sort her appearance. Kai just sighed and held out his arm

"Ready Princess Anna?" Kai asked Anna who nodded as he guided Anna inside the church. You held out your hand to help Princess Elsa out of the carriage. You saw her take a deep breath and muttered her mantra. You held out your arm for her

"Ready Princess Elsa?" Elsa wrapped her hand around your arm and looked at you before giving you a small smile and nodding then the two of you made your way inside the church.

* * *

When the two of you entered, the church was full of people from different kingdoms to witness Elsa's coronation, the choir singing heavenly as the two of you walking down the aisle. Elsa to grip tighter onto your arm and you felt your arm being a bit cold causing you to look down to see Elsa's powers started to seep through.

You leaned down to Elsa's ear "Princess Elsa calm down, your powers are seeping through" Elsa quickly looked down and eyes widen causing her to try and stop it which she did "don't worry I'll be here when you need me" Elsa nodded as the two of you got closer and closer to the Archbishop Thomas who crowned Elsa's father who will now crown Elsa.

When you got there, you stood next to Princess Anna who smiled at you making you smile back at her. You looked forward to see Archbishop was reciting a Norwegian passage on the holy book.

From the corner of your eyes you watched Princess Anna waving at someone in the crowd, you followed where she was waving to see a man who had red hair and side burns, wearing white suit and boots. You guessed this was a Prince that Princess Anna met while exploring Arendelle when the gates opened.

You saw Archbishop placed the crown on Elsa's hair, you watched her take of her gloves and picked up the golden sceptre and orb, you noticed small frost started to creep up on the objects in her hand as the Archbishop was reading the final passage to coronate Princess Elsa to Queen.

* * *

When the bishop was finished, Queen Elsa quickly put the items back and wore her gloves again before turning to the crowd who were clapping for her. You and Kai escorted Queen Elsa and Princess Anna back to the castle for the coronation reception.

The party was in full swing, everyone was having a good time. You were with Princess Anna and Queen Elsa at the hallway waiting for Kai to introduce the royals to the guest. "(Y/N) there are so many people here, so many people to talk to" Princess Anna was peeking through the door crack.

"How does it feel to be Queen?" you asked Queen Elsa who smiled

"It just feels strange" you nodded as you straightened up when Kai walked over to you guys and said

"Right, I will introduce Queen Elsa then Princess Anna after" you nodded then Kai went out.

"Introducing Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" you opened the door for Elsa to walk through as she walked up to the podium, you watched her gracefully, Anna looked at you and smiled

"You and my sister make quite a cute couple" she commented but you were so transfixed on Elsa that you said

"yeah" then you thought back at what Princess Anna's comment and blush "no, I mean I do not know what you are talking about Princess Anna" the red haired Princess bit her lip and looked around then the two of your heard.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" you opened the door and let Princess Anna run through door causing you to sigh and shake your head. Elsa and Anna were sometimes polar opposites, Elsa being calm, cool and collect when Anna was hyper, expressive and always excited.

You entered the party and stood beside Queen Elsa, overviewing the party. Everyone continued dancing then you saw Anna shyly looking at her sister who was currently surveying the party goers.

"Hi" Elsa whispered to Anna who started looking around then turned back to Elsa with her blue eyes wide open in shock

"Hi me?" Anna asked Elsa who nodded "oh hi" you just watched the two having a bit of an awkward moment.

"You look beautiful" Elsa commented making Anna look at her while you smiled as you looked away from the two to give them a private moment.

"Thank you, you look more beautifuller, I mean not fuller but more beautiful" Anna said quickly causing Elsa to smile and lightly giggle before saying

"thank you" the sisters smiled at each other "So this is a party" Elsa started a conversation between the two of them.

"Yeah its warmer than I thought" Anna added as Elsa agreed then their noses caught a beautiful heavenly smell.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa and Anna both sniffed the air together then looked at each other and said

"CHOCOLATE!" the two giggled making you smile that they were finally talking after a long time of no interaction from each other.

You watched Kai introduce a small man that only reached your lower stomach, he had a large pointy nose, blue eyes with circular glasses, he had grey moustache and grey hair at the sides however you could easily tell he was wearing a toupee on top his head.

"Your majesties this is the Duke of Weasletown" Kai introduced the short man who shouted

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton your highness" the man bowed then looked over to you and saw your towering height, you could see that he was intimidated by you. "As your closest partner in trade, it is only seems fitting for me to offer you your first dance as Queen?" he did a strange dance and bowed causing his toupee to flip out.

All of you laughed silently then Elsa cleared her throat "No thank you, I'm afraid I don't dance however my sister does" Elsa pointed at Anna who laughed then realised what happened

"Wait what?" The Duke quickly grabbed her hand and said

"Lucky you" before dragging her on to the dancefloor "if you swoon tell me so I can catch you" you watched Elsa waved goodbye and mouthed sorry at Anna being forced to dance.

"Poor princess Anna" you whispered causing Elsa to giggle then the two of you stared at each other's eyes. You were about to ask Elsa if she wanted a dance but Anna came back causing you to step back and saw Anna rubbing her feet.

"Well he was spritely" Elsa playfully commented

"Yeah especially for a man in heels" Anna groaned causing Elsa to giggle then Anna smiled at her sister "this is so nice, I wish it could always be like this" Anna said honestly

"me too" Elsa smiled at Anna but then saw the white streak in Anna's hair causing her smile to fade and said "but it can't"

"Well why not?" Anna asked her sister who turned around and said

"It just can't!" Anna took a step back and excused herself causing you to sigh and watched her walk away while Elsa's eyes were full of sorrow and sadness.

"Are you alright Queen Elsa?" you asked the Queen who just gave you a small smile and nodded. You sighed as you looked over to Kaleb who was gesturing at you making you squint your eyes as you finally get what the gesture was, he was gesturing to you to ask Elsa to dance causing you to shake your head causing Kaleb to smirk and walked over to the Queen.

"Your majesty the guest would like to see the Queen having fun to so why don't you dance with (Y/N) I mean he is a decent dancer and it will show your guess that you are having a good time at this reception" Kaleb explained to Elsa who smiled shyly as she looked over to you blushing. "So go ahead (Y/N)" you glared at Kaleb before sighing before holding out your hand and asking

"Would you like to dance my Queen?" you asked Queen Elsa who smiled and nodded before grabbing your warm hand making the two of you smile at each other. You guided Elsa onto the dance floor. Everyone created space for the two of you in the centre of the dance floor. You were so focused on Elsa that you didn't notice you're surrounding and that the royal staff was just smiling.

After what felt like eternity, you noticed your surroundings and saw that everyone was watching every move you make causing you to misplace your step causing you to accidentally step on Elsa's foot causing her to yelp "ow" you gulped loudly, Elsa saw your face mortified "It's okay (Y/N) it is an accident" you sighed and nodded. You looked into her beautiful blue eyes that wasn't fill with fear only happiness as she looked back at you making you smile.

When the music had finished, you sighed and said "Forgive your majesty" you stepped back as you looked around to see everyone was still watching then when the music stopped everyone clapped while you bowed your head to Elsa before taking a step back.

"My queen, I wanted to asked you if…" you were interrupted by Anna who was dragging a handsome man with her.

"Elsa!" she shouted happily then remembered she was in a presence of a queen "I mean Queen Elsa" she quickly bowed "this is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles" the man bowed gracefully at Elsa.

"My Queen, we would like to have your blessing on our marriage" you and Elsa looked at each other with shock written on their faces "We know it's a bit of rush" the two started talking about their plans for their upcoming surprise wedding while Elsa was trying to talk over them.

"ENOUGH!" she shouted causing Anna and Hans to look at her "no one is getting married, no one's getting brothers are coming to visit"

"Elsa!" Anna glared at her sister "you are wrong, I love Hans"

"You barely know him, how can you know love?" she argued "you can't marry a man you just met"

"It's true love, at least I don't shut people out like you!" Anna screamed making Elsa look sad as looked down before saying to you "party is over close the gates" you sighed and nodded before signalling the guards to start closing the gates while Elsa started to walk out the ballroom.

Anna followed her "Elsa please I can't live like this!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her hand causing her shout

"Let me go Anna, if you can't live like this then leave" she whispered but Anna wasn't backing down as she grabbed Elsa's gloved hand and accidentally pulling off her light blue gloves causing her to panic "Give me back my glove" she ordered as she reached for the glove in her sister's hand but Anna was determine to get answers "Anna please" she begged.

"Tell why, why do you shut people out" Elsa just turned around and started walking towards the door, trying not to get "ELSA!"

"ANNA NO!" she accidently created a barrier of sharp icicles to stop Anna from getting any closer then noticed that everyone was scared of what she can do. You looked at Kaleb who nodded as you started walking over to Elsa.

"Sorcery" the Duke of Weselton exclaimed loudly as you made your way to Elsa. You stepped forward and lightly pull Anna back before she hurts herself from Elsa's ice wall. The Queen ran out to escape and get away from everyone.

"QUEEN ELSA!" you shouted after her as you found a different way to get the courtyard. When you got to the courtyard you saw Elsa had accidentally frozen one of the fountain causing everyone to step away from her causing you to shout after her again "QUEEN ELSA!" Elsa looked at you before running towards the fjord. You started to weave through the sea of people "QUEEN ELSA! Please wait!" you shouted.

Elsa looked back at you before looking at the north mountain, you watched her carefully step on the water causing it to freeze. The Queen quickly decided that she needed to run away, Elsa knew that her ice would be able to support her causing her to run across the fjord.

When she crossed into the wilderness everything froze over, the whole kingdom of Arendelle froze over. "(Y/N)!" Kaleb shouted after you, he gave your bow and arrow. You put on the cloak and the bow behind your back "Get Queen Elsa back okay?" you nodded.

"Okay keep Princess Anna safe while I go and find Queen Elsa" you noticed Kaleb biting his lip and rubbing his arm nervously "what?" you looked at Kaleb who looked at you straight in the eye.

"I'm afraid that Princess Anna has already gone to get to Queen Elsa" you sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose before shaking your head "she told us that Prince Hans is in charge" you nodded then Hans walked up to you and Kaleb.

"Take care of Arendelle, I'll be back with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna as soon as I can" one of the guards delivered Areo which was Ryan's horse that you had been taking care of since he passed away. Areo was a large black stallion that had a white stripe down his long face and had white marking on his legs making him look like he was wearing socks.

"(Y/N)?" you turned to see Hanna running up to you as you got on Areo "be careful and bring back Queen Elsa and Princess Anna" you nodded then she handed you a black thick cloak "here to keep you warm" you put on the cloak and pulled up the hood before you pulled up your scarf so that it covered your nose and lower mouth to try and keep warm. "Let's go Areo!" the horse rear before galloping into the fjord to find Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

* * *

You found yourself riding the deep in snow up the mountains. You started searching for any trace of Princess Anna or Queen Elsa. You noticed a horse prints causing you get off Areo and examine the hoof prints. You keep following the prints then noticed that there was a massive hole which you suspected that Princess Anna had fallen off the horse because the horse prints started to run back towards the castle.

You saw foot prints next to the massive hole in the snow causing you knew noticed a piece of green fabric that was caught in the trees, you closely examined it and knew that it was Princess Anna's dress. You got back on Areo and started following the footprints.

After an hour of following Princess Anna's footprints you saw a small wooden cottage that read "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna" you got off Areo and tied him to make sure he doesn't wonder off.

You entered and dusted the snow off your clothes, you pulled down your hood and scarf before walking up to the man who was quite burly and large, he was taller than you causing you to look up at the man to see he had fair skin but his nose was pink which was probably from the cold. He had strawberry blond hair with sideburns and thick moustache. His light blue eyes were looking at you before smiling "Yoo-hoo! Big Summer Blowout! Hello I am Oaken welcome to my store" he said in a Scandinavian accent to you as you walked up to the counter.

"Hello my name is (Y/N) um..has a woman about this size.." you held out your hand to represent Princess Anna's height "she has blue eyes, red hair with a white streak, freckles, very optimistic, happy person, come by here?" you asked the man who nodded.

"oh yes, she was here and bought for our winter stock" you nodded "I think she said that she was heading up the north mountain with a man and his reindeer" he explained causing you to look at him strangely.

"man and his reindeer?" you asked Oaken who nodded "okay thank you for your help" the man nodded as you ran outside as you were putting up your hood and scarf up again and got on Areo again.

"north mountain, come on boy" you started racing towards the north mountain hoping that Princess Anna and Queen Elsa was safe. You couldn't live with yourself if something ever happened to them.

* * *

When you got the north mountain, your eyes widen in surprised at the beautiful ice castle. When you got closer, you saw a reindeer waiting by an ice staircase, its tongue was stuck to the railing. You helped the reindeer get its tongue free before walking over up the castle stairs to see a man who had blond hair and brown eyes, he was quite muscular and looked at you.

"Who are you?" he asked as you as you looked back at him

"I am (Y/N), I am Queen Elsa's guard" you explained as you pulled down your hood and your scarf "where is Princess Anna? Who are you?" you asked the man who sighed and replied

"I am Kristoff and Anna is inside" you nodded then the both of you heard a shout causing both of you to stand up and burst through the ice castle. The two of you walked up to find where Elsa and Anna where was.

You saw Anna was on the floor holding her chest tightly "Princess Anna!" you and Kristoff ran over to Anna who was hurt. You looked up to see the most beautiful woman on earth, your breath was taken away by this goddess.

This was a new look for Elsa, her blond hair was down in a loose French braid that was over left shoulder, her wisps of her bangs was slicked back on the top of her head and small piece of hair was resting down on her forehead.

Elsa dress was a crystal-blue that was off-the shoulder dress that was made of out ice that had a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and a powder blue sleeves with a long transparent cape that was decorated with snowflakes and she wore ice heels.

You locked eyes with Elsa's eyes to see it was full of fear "Queen Elsa" you stepped forward as Elsa took a step back

"no stay away from me!" Elsa shouted as she used her powers to create a massive snowman, when it roar, it had icicles for claws and teeth.

"Queen Elsa" you said again but the massive snowman hit you causing you to be sent back painfully on the ice wall.

"(Y/N)!" Anna shouted but you were knocked out cold. "Kristoff we need to take him out of here" Kristoff was about to get you but snow monster grabbed Princess Anna and Kristoff before throwing them out the castle. You woke up to see, Elsa's monster grabbing you and throwing you outside the castle as well. You were threw down the ice stairs "stay out!" the monster roared causing you to sigh as you watched the monster turn into a pile of snow near the stairs.

You sighed as you walked over to Areo and tried to find a different way to get inside. You looked at Areo and said "Go back to the castle boy before you freeze to death" the horse nodded as you slapped him to get a move on.

You sighed as you looked at the castle trying figure out a way without alerting the snow monster. You walked around to see a large gap at the side of the castle between the mountain and ice castle. "This is going to be a challenge" you took out two daggers that was strapped by your legs. You took a deep breath before jumping from mountain towards and ice castle before you dug your daggers into the ice wall. "now for the hard part" you said to yourself as you started using the daggers to climb the ice castle.

* * *

After a long time of climbing the castle, you grabbed the ice balcony and climbed inside the castle. You saw Queen Elsa kneeling on the floor hugging herself and crying to herself "no, I've done it again, I've hurt Anna" she cried to herself.

"Queen Elsa?" you softly called out before pulling down the scarf from your face as Elsa turned around and gasped to see you, she got up and started backing away from you. You looked around to see that the castle walls turned a dark red colour and icicles that looked dangerously sharp as you sheathed your daggers. "I won't hurt you" you showed your unharmed hands at Elsa who shook her head.

"Please (Y/N) I don't want to hurt you too" Elsa cried as you kept your distance then Elsa used her powers to create a wall between you and her. "Just leave please I don't want hurt anyone anymore" you sighed as you sat and leaned against the ice wall.

"Queen Elsa I promised your parents that I would do anything to protect you, please Queen Elsa I promised you that I would never leave you and that I will always be here for you no matter what" you took off your cloak and said "I will always protect you no matter what Queen Elsa" the snow Queen was so shocked at what you said.

"I am a monster, I deserve to be alone" she said as you turned yourself around so you were sat crossed legged looking straight at Elsa.

"nobody wants to be alone, your majesty" Elsa looked back at you and noticed your eyes was filled with sadness "I grew up in a far away place in an orphanage where I was ignored and hurt a lot of times which caused me to run away and I ended up here in Arendelle where I lived in the streets for a long time, so many nights I wondered what it was like to have love or what it is like to have friends" Elsa listened to you very carefully at your story. "now being grown up, I have found a family, friends and…." You looked straight at Elsa "love, I found love, something I never thought I would ever find"

"Love?" Elsa watched you as you got up from the floor and stared straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I found love with…" you took a deep breath before saying "you" Elsa's eyes widen in shocked at what you confused "Queen Elsa I have kept telling myself that I couldn't be in love with you because I know you deserve someone who will make you happy" you admitted to Elsa "I can't keep lying to myself anymore, I love you Queen Elsa with everything I am, if you permit me, I promise to never hurt you and leave you" you looked at Elsa "please you deserve to be love Queen Elsa, that is if you feel the same way because if you don't that's fine because I will always protect you even if you don't love me back" you smiled at Elsa.

Elsa had tears coming down her face "You love me?" Elsa said surprised in her voice as you nodded "how do I know that this isn't a trick to try and get me back to Arendelle?" you smiled and said

"If you want to live here fine, it is my sole purpose to protect you, I promised you when your parents died, that I'll never leave you so if you stay here then I'll stay as well" Elsa just looked at you surprised. She carefully lowered the ice wall between the two of you causing you walked slowly over to her and wrapped your arms around her waist before hugging her close to you. "I just need to ask how do you feel about me, your majesty?" you asked Elsa who opened her mouth but someone shouted.

"THERE SHE IS!" you turned to see it was the Duke of Weasleton's thugs, armed and ready to hurt Queen Elsa causing you to growl at them before pulling out your sword ready to fight the men and to protect the Queen.

"Queen Elsa stay behind me" Elsa looked at you as you stepped in front of her, ready to protect her. "You are not coming near the Queen!" you shouted at the men who charged at you with their swords causing you to parry with the men's swords. You kicked one of the men into the wall and Elsa froze him against the wall. The man you were currently fighting was quite skilled fighter so you focused all of your attention to him that you didn't notice that the thug that was frozen against the wall was raising the crossbow at Elsa readying to fire.

"NO!" Prince Hans burst in and grabbed the crossbow before moving it upwards to prevent Queen Elsa from being hit. You kicked the thug that you were fighting and knocked him out using the end of your sword. The crossbow arrow hit the ice chandelier causing it to come crashing the down.

"ELSA!" you shouted as you ran over to Elsa and grabbed her before jumping out of the way causing the two of you to be knocked out.

* * *

You opened your eyes to see you where in the Arendelle dungeons and was chained against the wall causing you to look up to see Prince Hans looking at you "Where is Queen Elsa!" you shouted the Prince who sighed deeply.

"We are containing to her to try and get her to bring back summer" he explained as you struggled against chains.

"Why am I chained to the wall?!" you asked the Prince as you had a bad feeling about this. The Prince grinned evilly at you as he pulled out a dagger and stabbed you in the stomach. "arrghh!" you shouted in pain.

"Did you really think that the Queen would love someone like you! You are a pauper, you can't provide what the Queen needs and deserves!" he shouted as you looked down sadly knowing what he said was true. "You chained here because you are a dangerous man, a threat to Arendelle!" you growled at him.

"What of Princess Anna!?" you asked him as he looked at you

"She is dead, Queen Elsa has killed her own sister!" you shook your head

"NO! Queen Elsa would never do that!" you shouted then the Prince slapped you

"Know your place pauper!" he shouted at you before stabbing you again causing you to scream in pain again. "When I kill Queen Elsa and bring back summer I will rule Arendelle, I will have you killed" he laughed evilly as he left the dungeons. You felt yourself started to become weaker. "I need to help Elsa" you said breathing heavily as you struggled weakly against chains.

You turned your head to see Arendelle started to become cloudy and dark, your eyes widen in shock knowing that Queen Elsa was stressed and upset. The door opened again revealing Kaleb with a few Arendelle guards. "(Y/N) thank god we found you" Kaleb freed you from the chains, you fell on the floor and shouted in pain at the stab wounds.

"Queen Elsa, we need to find Queen Elsa!" you breathed heavily at them, Kaleb helped you on your feet

"We need to get you to the doctor now!" Kaleb said to you and shook your head

"I need to Queen Elsa, please" you begged Kaleb who sighed and looked at the other guards before nodding

"Okay let's go find her" you and Kaleb went to find the Queen.

* * *

Queen Elsa opened her eyes to see that she was inside a ship's prison cell with her hands were chained to the wall, she looked out the vertical small thin window and saw that all of Arendelle was frozen "What have I done!" Elsa gasped the door opened revealing Hans.

"Why did you bring me back here?! I am a danger to Arendelle!" Elsa shouted at Hans wile he just crossed his arms "Where is Anna?!" she asked angrily to Hans who looked solemnly at her.

"Princess Anna hasn't returned yet" Elsa's eyes widen in shock and fear

"no" she looked outside seeing everything was frozen "Anna please be okay" she said under her breath. She then noticed your red scarf was on the floor, she stared at it wanting to pick it up but couldn't. "What happened to (Y/N)?!" she asked worriedly.

"(Y/N) got cut by fragments of the ice chandelier, the cuts are quite deep and can be life threatening but he can't be treated because of this weather, the doctors are having trouble getting to the castle, there is a chance that he might die" Hans explained to Elsa who started crying at the thought of you dying and it would be her fault. "Elsa please bring back summer" Hans begged Elsa who looked away from him.

"Don't you see I can't, that's why you have to let me go, I am a danger to Anna and Arendelle" Elsa said to Hans who sighed

"I'll do everything I can" Prince Hans left the ship prison while Elsa kept looking at your red scarf, praying that you would be okay.

* * *

"Is Princess Anna dead?" you asked Kaleb as he helped you limp out the dungeons of Arendelle castle, Kaleb shook his head and looked shocked at why you said that.

"No, of course not" you sighed in relief "a man on a reindeer returned her, however she was ice cold, her hair was snow white, she did not look well, apparently Queen Elsa accidentally froze her heart" you nodded as you understood the story.

"Prince Hans is not to be trusted, he is the reason why I am hurt, he's the one that stabbed me, he has intent to kill Queen Elsa to rule Arendelle, and he needs to be stopped" you explained to Kaleb who nodded.

"We need to stop him and the Duke because his men tried to kill Queen Elsa too" Kaleb nodded at what you said "you need to find Princess Anna, and I'll go find Queen Elsa"

"(Y/N) you are in no condition to go anywhere, you need to get to a doctor!" Kaleb shouted at you but you shook you head

"No, I promised King Adgar and Queen Idun that I will do anything to protect their daughter, I will die trying you know that!" you shouted at Kaleb who sighed and looked at the other guards.

"Fine" you smiled as you looked out the window and saw that the storm looked to be concentred near on of the ships on the sea. You started walking then Kaleb called out "(Y/N) you need to tell how you feel to Queen Elsa" you stopped and turned around before smiling at him before saying

"I already have!" Kaleb eyes widen in surprised

"What did she say?" he asked as you smiled sheepishly at him and said

"No, she hasn't answered yet so that's another reason why I need to find her" Kaleb smiled even more

"Well fair enough, I'll see you later (Y/N), I know the Queen will have the same feelings" you smiled and mouthed thank you before putting on the hood before jumping out the window. "go get her (Y/N)!" Kaleb started to search for Princess Anna to make sure that she is safe.

* * *

You applied pressure on your wound as you limped towards one of the ships trying to find Elsa. "Please let her be safe!" you prayed as you noticed that the snow storm was concentrated nearby one of the large ships. You limped over there and saw that the Duke's men were guarding the door meaning that Queen Elsa was nearby. You started climbing the side of the ship to remain undetected, you walked up behind the men and knocked them out, before tying them to prevent them from waking up and hurting someone else.

You picked up one of their swords then the other threw it off the ship so that they couldn't find it. You sneaked into the ships trying to find where they were keeping Queen Elsa. You searched the ship then found a door that was full of frost. You used your sword to try and open the door, after a few tries you opened the door seeing Queen Elsa trying to leave but her hands were chained.

"(Y/N)! Prince Hans said you got hurt by my ice chandelier" she said worriedly as you looked at the chains on her hands. You shook your head and tried to help her break free.

"Queen Elsa you need to know that Prince Hans is not to be trusted, he told me that he plans on killing you and Anna to become King of Arendelle" you explained to Elsa, Prince's Hans's plans who looked in surprised and shocked at what you said to her.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa asked as you used your sword to break free from the metal bindings. Elsa picked up your red scarf and put it around your neck where it belonged.

"Thank you" you said to her "Come on let's get you out here and find Princess Anna" you held your hand out for Elsa who held it tightly then the door burst open revealing Prince Hans with two more of the Duke's guards.

"Queen Elsa you are not going anywhere! You need to bring back summer" he shouted at Elsa as you got in front of her ready to protect her.

"Queen Elsa go, I'll hold them off" Elsa looked at you then at your wounds that was bleeding through your shirt "Please go, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, please go!" you said to Elsa as you got in your stance. Elsa quickly created a hole in the ship's wall to escape.

"Get out of the way (Y/N), I command you to stand down!" Prince Hans ordered as you glared at him.

"I only take orders from the true royals of Arendelle!" Prince Hans growled at you then looked at the Duke's men.

"Attack him!" the two guards charged at you with their weapon however your wound was making you weak causing one of them to kick you which made you fall through the hole that Elsa had created to escape.

You fell painfully on the frozen see which caused you to cough out a bit of blood. "arghh!" you hissed in pain as you started crawling to try and pick up the sword however one of the duke's men stood on your hand and grinned menacingly at you.

"Time to die boy" his accomplice raised his sword at you ready to stab you then two gun shots were heard causing you to look to see Kaleb and another guard has shot them to only injure them.

"You okay boyo?" Kaleb asked you as he helped you up

"Yeah I am okay, where's Princess Anna?" you asked Kaleb who sighed and shook his head

"I don't know, we couldn't find her anywhere" you nodded "what of Queen Elsa?" you explained what happened "we need to find them" you nodded as the three of you started to search for them in the frozen sea.

* * *

"YOU FROZE HER HEART, NOW YOUR SISTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" you heard Prince Hans's voice, you followed the source of the voice and saw Elsa was on her knees crying while Hans had raised his sword ready to strike her, you knew you wouldn't make it in time.

"NOO!" You watched as Princess Anna selflessly got between them to stop Hans for hurting her sister, she froze solid before the sword had it her. It sent shockwaves causing Prince Hans flying. You saw Princess Anna was frozen solid, Queen Elsa looked and saw her sister frozen solid.

"ANNA!" Elsa cried as she hugged her frozen sister's body crying "oh Anna I am so sorry" she said.

Everyone had held their down in sorrow, you were about to walk up and try and comfort Elsa when you noticed that Princess Anna started to thaw. You smiled knowing that Princess Anna is saved. You watched Princess Anna start to turn back to normal.

You watched as Queen Elsa noticed that her sister was warm and breathing again "Anna?" Elsa hugged her sister tightly "You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa asked Anna who nodded

"I love you" then you saw a magical snowman gasp

"AHH! True love will thaw a frozen heart" he explained to Elsa and Anna. Elsa thought for a moment then smiled in realization.

"Love will thaw" Elsa looked at you and you just smiled at her "of course love!" Elsa opened her arms

"Elsa?" Anna said then noticed the snow started leave. The snow started to disappear, everything started to collect it up in the air. The sea started to return back to normal and the ship that you were currently on were on the smooth sea again. When all the snow and frost has been collected in the air in Elsa's signature snowflake before it disappeared into the air. "I knew you could do it" Elsa smiled and hugged Anna again.

"arghh" the sound of Prince Hans recovering got you and Kristoff angry causing Princess Anna and Queen Elsa to hold you both back. Anna stepped up to Prince Hans who looked at her.

"Anna? But she froze your heart" Anna frowned and replied

"The only frozen heart around here is yours" Anna turned around but you saw the mischief in her blue eyes then she quickly turned around and punched Prince Hans squared in the face causing him to go overboard, everyone cheered happily.

Elsa and Anna hugged each other again "Hands down this is the best day of my life and possibly my last" the snowman started to melt in front of you guys causing Elsa to say

"Oh Olaf, hang on little guy" Elsa used her powers to create an own personal flurry for the snowman so he could survive the heat.

You smiled at the seen and saw Elsa walking over to you. You bowed your head at Elsa "Your majesty glad you are safe" Elsa smiled

"Thank you, I still have to answer a question" you raised an eyebrow at her causing Elsa to giggle as she walked over to you and wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you down for a kiss, when the two of you were inches away, Elsa couldn't do it, she pulled back. You opened your eyes and said

"What's wrong?" you asked Elsa who blushed and replied

"I love you too however I am not ready with this kind of closeness" you smiled and nodded before kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much" you whispered to Elsa who smiled as she hugged you tightly back to you. "I can wait, don't worry" you said to Elsa before kissing her forehead again.

"Wait you two are together?!" Anna shriek as you two nodded and she hugged you both tightly "YES! Finally" she cheered.

"Your okay with us being together?" Queen Elsa asked Anna who smiled gleefully and replied

"So long as you two don't get married to soon" the two of you blushed making Anna laugh.

"It might be a while before that your highness" you said to Anna who just smiled.

* * *

You opened your eyes to see that it was a warm and beautiful summer day at Arendelle. You looked out the window to see everyone was getting ready for the party that Elsa and Anna was throwing to celebrate them opening the gates and never ever closing them again.

"(Y/N)?" Hanna entered your room as you got up "Morning" you smiled and sleepily nodded at her as a way of saying good morning. You were not a morning person and hated getting up in the morning. You started getting ready to get changed "Going to see Queen Elsa?" you froze and blushed causing Hanna to giggle "Right well could you deliver some of the cakes to the castle?" you nodded as you wrapped your scarf around your neck.

"No problem Hanna, I'll get them now" Hanna nodded as you kissed her forehead before leaving to get the cakes that Hanna made for the party. "I'll see you at the castle!" you called out the door as Hanna nodded and waved goodbye to you.

When you were at the bakery, you started collecting the cakes that you were about to take to castle when the doorbell rang when the door was opened. You were facing away from the person that entered the bakery. "Hey sorry but the bakery isn't open yet, I am afraid, please come back in a couple of hours" you said to the person.

"Hello? Are you (Y/N)?" you turned around and your eyes widen in surprised. The person in front of you was Kara, she was your best friend when you were in the orphanage, she had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, she used to be bullied a lot when she was at the orphanage but you protected her until she got adopted and was taken far away however you never forgot her "long time no see!"

"Kara!" you hugged her tightly "what are you doing here?" you asked Kara who replied

"I am here to visit Arendelle with my parents" you smiled "I heard that you lived in Arendelle so I needed to see my best friend again" you hugged her tightly again "right well I need to meet up with my parents at the castle because they are meeting the royals" you nodded before she kissed your cheek and leaving.

You had delivered the cake at the castle, you watched Anna at the gate couldn't contain her excitement as she stood by the gates waiting for it to be opened. "a little excited aren't you Princess Anna" you chucked as you stood next to her "where is Queen Elsa?" you asked Anna who said

"Oh she is meeting a royal family that is coming to visit" you nodded "the Princess is so beautiful she had long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes" Anna explained to you causing you to look at her.

"Wait, you mean Kara is the Princess?" you asked Anna who just looked at you

"How did you know that?" she asked back as you sighed and explained that she was your best friend when you lived in an orphanage.

"Wow that is awesome!" Anna said excitedly then pointed "there they are now!" she pointed behind you causing you to turn around to see Kara running up to you and jumping in your arms, you quickly reacted and caught her.

"I didn't know you worked here!" she said excitedly at you as she wouldn't let you go. You looked over to Elsa who looked shocked and hurt at the beautiful woman hugging you tightly. You saw the King had brown hair with a thick beard and blue eyes, there was a woman that had an arm wrapped around his arm, and she had tanned skin with black hair that was put in a tight bun and kind brown eyes.

"(Y/N), Anna this is King Ulfric and Queen Nicola of the Western Islands" Elsa introduced you to each other. You hook hands with the Royals who smiled at you.

"You are (Y/N) right?" the Queen spoked softly to you as you nodded "Kara always talked about you" you blushed slightly as Kara wrapped her arms around your arm, you saw Elsa looked down sadly.

"Open the gates!" You shouted as the guards opened the gates to let the Arendelle Citizens inside the courtyard for the first time in forever. Everyone gathered around the Queen who smiled at everyone and asked

"Are you ready?" everyone clapped for Elsa who lightly hit the ground with her heels causing the floor beneath them to become ice and she also created ice skates for them use. Then Elsa used her powers to create snow falling above them.

You looked over to Elsa who was currently teaching Anna who to ice skate then Kara tugged on your arm causing you to look down "come on let's skate!" she started dragging you along however since you never skated before, you weren't very balance, you accidentally tripped over your own feet causing you to fall on top of Kara who giggled.

"Sorry about that" you said as you started getting up, you helped Kara get back on her feet.

"I am staying in Arendelle for a couple of days, do you want to meet up some more?" she asked you seductively to you causing you to sigh and looked over to Elsa who was currently watching you two and she looked hurt. Kara looked between you and Elsa then instantly understood "Are you with Queen Elsa?" you nodded at Kara who sighed "sorry, I should have known that"

"I'm sorry Kara" you said to your long time friend who just smiled and hugged you tightly and you hugged her back.

"It's okay you make sure to take good care of Queen Elsa, she is a special woman" you nodded and promised her, Kara kissed you on the cheek however from where Elsa was watching it looked like you kissed each other.

"Excuse me Anna" Elsa walked away from Anna not letting her see the tears falling down her face.

You watched Elsa walk away and went inside the castle, you looked at Kara who smiled and said "Go, go after!" you nodded and ran after Elsa.

* * *

Till next time guys, hope you guys are enjoying it.

I do need a beta reader as I have trouble making sure that my English is correct. If you are interested please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Also if you have any suggestion for the story just message me or leave it in the reviews, I read all of them.

Okay guys see you next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

You ran into the castle and started looking for Queen Elsa. You called out,

"Queen Elsa?!"

You went over to Elsa's bedroom door and saw that the floor was starting to freeze. You pressed your ear against the door to hear her crying. Your eyes widened at the sound, causing you to knock on the door.

"Queen Elsa, it's me, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" you asked worriedly.

Elsa opened the door and you saw her blue eyes were full of tears, hurt and sadness.

"You broke your promise to me." you raised an eyebrow at her "You promised that you would never hurt me." you were confused at what she was saying.

"How?" you raised an eyebrow at Elsa who gave you an icy frozen slap, which made you look at her while cradling your red and hurt cheek.

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" Elsa was about to close the door but you jammed your boots in between to prevent her from closing it.

"Please talk to me" you begged her.

"I saw how you and Princess Kara were together, you two even kissed each other! Don't deny it!" she said angrily.

You sighed and shook your head. "Elsa she kissed me on the cheek and that's it. I love you, Elsa. Nobody else."

Elsa just looked at you as you knelt down in front of her, causing her eyes to widen in shock at what you were doing.

"Please believe me when I say I love you and that when she kissed me it was only on the cheek. Yes, she told me that she wants to be in a relationship with me but I told her that I'm in love with you." you took Elsa's hand in yours "Please believe me." you begged her.

"I believe you" she said. You stood up to hug her tightly. "It's just hard seeing things like this happen."

"What do you mean?" you asked Elsa who sighed.

"Really? You don't see it?" You shook your head. What was this girl talking about?

"You're a very attractive guy (Y/N). Kaleb tells me that many girls find you attractive and try to flirt with you. You're kind, funny, smart and basically what every girl wants and I'm afraid that you would find someone better than me." she admitted. That caused you to sigh before hugging her tightly again.

"Elsa, my Queen, when I promise something I will see it through the end. I promise you that I will never hurt you and I will never look at another girl that isn't you, Elsa. Believe me." you kissed her forehead then her nose before leaning down so that your foreheads were touching.

"What can I do to prove how much I'm in love with you?" you asked Elsa who sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Which was unusual for a regal and poised Queen such as herself.

"I don't know. I'm so new to this kind of thing." You nodded your head and unclasped the necklace that was around your neck.

You always wore the necklace that was a small blue crystal since you were born. You had never taken it off, until now. You placed it around Elsa's neck.

"I've had this ever since I could remember. It's always given me good luck. I think this was from my real parents because I've always had it since I was a baby along with my red scarf. I want you to have it and wear so that it'll always remind you that I will always love you no matter what."

Elsa looked at the necklace and glanced back at you before flinging herself at you. She hugged you tightly and started crying while burying her face in your chest.

"I'm sorry. I should've believed you." Elsa apologized.

"It's okay. I understand why you thought like that but you need to realize that nothing is ever going to take me away from you, okay?" Elsa nodded before you kissed her forehead.

"(Y/N)?" someone called out, causing you to turn around and see Kaleb with an elfish smirk on his face. "Your mother is looking for you in the courtyard"

"Are you going to be okay?" you asked Elsa, who nodded in return. You playfully wink at her before following Kaleb to the courtyard to speak to your mother.

* * *

After composing herself, Elsa went back to the courtyard and watched everyone skate and have a good time. She looked over to you and saw you talking to Hanna and the royals of the Western Isle, clearly having a good time. You caught Elsa looking at you and you flashed a smile.

Princess Kara walked over to Elsa with an apologetic expression all over her face.

"Queen Elsa, I would like to apologize for making a move on (Y/N). I didn't know that he was courting you." Elsa blushed slightly before smiling.

"It's okay, Princess Kara. It's not your fault. You didn't know." Elsa smiled. "However I have a question to ask."

Kara looked at Elsa "Of course, your majesty. What is it?"

"Where was the orphanage that you and (Y/N) met?" Elsa asked Kara who lost her smile and looked down sadly.

"We used to live in Kingdom of Caddina. The orphanage that we lived in an unhappy place, your majesty. (Y/N) was left there when he was just a baby. All the children were abused there but (Y/N) was the one that was abused most because he always stood up against the woman that was running the orphanage." Elsa gasped and looked over to you, who was smiling and laughing.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"The woman that was running the orphanage picked on everyone and (Y/N) always stood up for us but was harshly punished doing so. Even when he didn't do anything wrong." Kara said clearly remembering the horrific events.

"(Y/N) has scars on his back from the leather belt that the woman used on him. And when he was five, he ran away. He couldn't take it anymore. Which I don't blame him for, it must've been hard for a young boy like himself to handle"

"I went back to Kingdom of Caddina to see that everything was sadly destroyed." Elsa nodded, letting Kara continue the story. "The woman that apparently run the orphanage has ran away from the Kingdom." Kara finished her tale. "Why do you want to know where we met, your majesty?" Kara asked Elsa who sighed and looked over to Hanna.

"Hanna asked me to try and find out more about (Y/N)'s past because he barely said anything or even talk about his past. She wants me to try and find his real parents so he could have answers and closure." Elsa explained to Kara who nodded.

"I understand, but I think you should ask (Y/N) to find out more. He hates people trying to dig into his past without him knowing." Kara told Elsa, who nodded.

"I might plan a trip to visit Caddina to try and get more answers." Elsa said. Kara's eyes widened in shock and quickly shook her head no.

"No, your majesty, don't do that. It's very dangerous," she quickly told Elsa. "That kingdom was the reason that the City of Angels was destroyed" Elsa looked back at you and couldn't believe that you went through such difficult times as a child.

"The rulers of each kingdom was ruled by two best friends. King Wesker of Caddina and King Angelo of Angels. They were close until a woman came in between them. The woman's name was Evangeline. However, she chose King Angelo. After a few years, King Wesker killed his best friend and the girl he once loved. King Wesker has been mourning since Evangeline has chosen his best friend over him, so he destroyed his own kingdom and turned it into ashes as well." Princess Kara explained the story.

Elsa looked over to see you having a good time and laughing with the town's children as you played with them.

* * *

It was night time and you were doing your final rounds before heading back home. You noticed that Elsa's bedroom door was slightly open, so you knocked on the door.

"Your majesty?" you called out but there was no answer, which was strange because she usually answers straight away.

You opened the door to see that Elsa wasn't there causing you to panic. You sprinted towards Princess Anna's room to make sure that she was safe and to see if Elsa was there. You were about to knock on the door when you noticed that the door was slightly open too. You carefully opened the door and sighed in relief at the sight.

Elsa and Anna were both sleeping in Anna's bed holding each other's hands as they slept.

You shook your head and muttered to yourself "These girls will give me a heart attack one day" You looked at the scene again before whispering "Goodnight, your majesties."

You closed the door silently before starting to make your way back home. "(Y/N)?" you turned around to see Kaleb walking over to you.

"Hey, Kaleb. What's up?" you asked.

He had a panicked and worried look on his face. "The Queen is not in her bedroom, we can't find her anywhere" he informed.

"She's with Princess Anna. Don't worry, they're both safe" you explained to Kaleb who sighed in relief.

"Honestly, those girls will be the death of me" he replied causing you to laugh and nod your head in agreement. "Okay, I'll tell the other guards not to worry"

"Alright. Good night, Kaleb"

"Good night, (Y/N)" he said. You saluted at Kaleb before making your way home. "By the way, I've talked to Queen Elsa and you're ready to be Captain of the Guards" You stopped in your tracks and turned to look at him. "You're ready, (Y/N)"

"What about you?" you asked Kaleb who sighed before placing a hand on your shoulder.

"I'll be here to help" he said.

You looked Kaleb then back at Anna's door before making a decision.

"No, you'll be Captain of the Guards until you retire then I will take over. The Queen and Princess need me more than ever. I can't just change positions. I need to be here for them. I'm keeping my word to King Adgar, Queen Idun and also to Elsa." Kaleb smiled at you and saw the determination in your eyes before agreeing.

"Alright, I understand. Ryan would be proud at the man you've become." You smiled and thanked Kaleb. But he was feeling rather cheeky and said, "So you're on the first name basis with Queen Elsa?"

"What do you mean?" you confusedly asked Kaleb.

"You said the Queen's first name without using any honorifics."

You blushed slightly causing Kaleb to laugh. "I'll see you later, boyo." you nodded before leaving.

* * *

 **Somewhere Far Away**

"We're planning an attack in Arendelle!" a dark voice spoke.

"We believe that the person we are looking for is there." another voice said as they all looked at the map, which had a tiny red flag pinned on Arendelle.

"We'll need to plan out everything." the person came into the light, revealing a man who had greying black hair and a thick beard.

"We need to find him even if I need to burn down all of Arendelle and kill their Queen." his dark green-gloved hands slammed down on the table.

The said man was King Wesker of Caddina, who was glaring at Arendelle as if he was trying to burn it just by looking at it.

"Your highness, I think that you need to think rationally." a nervous voice spoke causing the man to growl. "For all we know he might not be there."

King Wesker pulled out his dagger causing everyone in the room to gulp loudly. He then slammed it down on the map where Arendelle was.

"I will stop at nothing to find Angelo and Evangeline's child. I will kill him. If he isn't in Arendelle, fine. I love a good hunting trip." he laughed manically as his murderous emerald eyes looked at the others in the room who were all frightened of King Wesker.

* * *

 **Back to Arendelle**

"(Y/N),wake up." a soft and angelic voice spoke as someone lightly shook you awake causing you to groan and pull up the covers.

"No, it's too early." you mumbled in a grumpy voice causing her to giggle. You were more than awake now as you instantly recognize who was with you. You turned around to see Elsa looking at you and gave you a beautiful smile.

"Queen Elsa?!" you quickly tried to get up but you fell off your bed and onto the floor.

"Ow." you wheezed out causing Elsa to giggle again.

You loved it whenever she laughed or smile. It always made your day. You promised yourself that you would always make Elsa laugh and smile at least a hundred times a day.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as you sat on the bed while rubbing your tired eyes awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?" you asked Elsa who looked sheepishly at you before answering.

"Five. Your mother already went to the bakery to start baking." You groaned in annoyance at how early it is. You looked over to your window to see that even the sun wasn't even awake yet causing you to lay back down while Elsa sat on your bed.

"Why are you even up at this ungodly hour?" you asked Elsa.

"It's Anna's birthday next week and it's the first time in forever that I get to spend it with her. I need your help to make it perfect." Elsa pleaded with her beautiful icy blue eyes.

Who could say no to that?

"Okay. I'll help." you yawned before wrapping your arms around Elsa, taking her down with you on your bed. Elsa started to wiggle out your arms. "My Queen, it's still early. The sun isn't even awake yet."

You felt Elsa relax in your arms making you smile. Elsa placed her head on the crook of your neck, her left hand on your chest so she could feel your warm heartbeat. Elsa burrowed further into your neck causing her platinum blonde hair to lightly tickle your nose causing you to smell her heavenly scent that made your heart beat even faster. This made Elsa smile knowing how much of an effect she had on you.

"I could stay like this forever." Elsa whispered to herself.

Yet you still heard it causing you to give chuckle that made Elsa bite her lip as you hugged her tightly.

"I don't mind holding you like this forever." you commented causing Elsa to blush.

"I love you, Elsa. So much." you kissed her forehead, which made the Queen smile.

"Can I tell you something?" Elsa asked as she placed her chin on your chest while you looked at her adorable blue eyes.

"Anything" you nodded.

"Whenever you hug me, I always feel safe in your arms." she admitted as you hugged her closer to you.

"I kind of knew that you liked it. Because you never pushed me away. You would just relax into my arms and smile." Elsa just looked away from you while you smiled.

It's cute when she gets all shy.

"Elsa, if you want me to hold you just tell me. I will hold you as long as you want. Whenever and wherever, okay?" Elsa smiled before wrapping her arms around your neck and placed her ear on your heart.

"Thank you, (YN)." you smiled before closing your eyes.

Not knowing that Elsa was looking at you and making a brave decision. She took a deep breath and kissed the corner of your mouth. Your eyes snapped open to look at Elsa, who couldn't look you in the eyes.

You flipped your positons over so that Elsa was on her back while you were on top of her. You saw her cheeks turn pink as you leaned down so that your noses were touching.

"I vow to make sure that I make you smile and laugh at least fifty times a day and try to give you a happy life." you promised.

You kissed her forehead as Elsa wrapped her arms around your neck and pulled you down for a hug.

Even though you badly wanted to kiss Elsa, you knew not to push her. You couldn't do that to her. You noticed that the light was entering through your window, causing you to smile.

"Okay! Let's go plan for Princess Anna's birthday." you kissed her forehead before getting up from the bed and helping the Queen up on her feet.

"Thank you," Elsa said "I'll wait for you outside." You nodded and watched Elsa smile before going downstairs.

After getting dressed, you picked up your scarf and wrapped it around your neck before going outside to meet with Elsa.

"Okay, let's head back to the castle." you told Elsa.

She nodded and the two of you made your way back to the castle. On the way, Elsa's stomach growled causing her to blush while you looked at her.

"Uhm..." Elsa couldn't say anything causing you to chuckle before taking her hand.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat." you say as you pulled Elsa to Hanna's bakery.

* * *

When the two of you entered Hanna's bakery, Elsa sniffed the air inside and saw her smile at the heavenly scent.

"That smells delicious." Elsa commented causing you to smile and kiss the top of her head.

"The taste is even better than the smell." you tell her. Elsa smiled before looking at the different pastries on display.

"Your Majesty? (Y/N)?" Hanna came out of the kitchen, wiping the flour off her hands on her apron.

"Morning, mum." you greeted. She smiled in acknowledgement.

"How may I help you?" she asked. Elsa's stomach growled in response. "Breakfast, I'm guessing?"

"What would you like, your majesty?" she asked the Queen that looked at the different food on display.

"May I have the pain au chocolate, please?" Elsa asked. Hanna smiled and nodded before grabbing a freshly baked one. She placed it on a plate gave it to Elsa.

"Thank you, Hanna. How much?" she asked.

The woman shook her head in response. "It's on the house, your majesty." Elsa looked shocked. She looked over to you who was too busy looking at the food that you could eat for breakfast. "Thank you for making him happy." Hanna whispered to Elsa who just smiled.

"Mum, can I have—"

"No." Hanna cut you off. You turned to look at your mother.

"What?"

"(Y/N), you know the rules. You work here, that means you make your own food." she said playfully causing you to smile and shake your head. You crossed your arms before looking over to Queen Elsa.

"Okay, fine. Could you wait an hour, your majesty?" Elsa nodded "Looks like I have to make my own breakfast."

You and Hanna laughed while Elsa just smiled. Her smile grew wider when you took of your scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Please take care of it." Elsa nodded as she took her pastry and watched you roll up your sleeves and wash your hands.

"Mum, what do you need baking?" you asked Hanna.

"Could you please make some danishes?" she replied. You nodded before collecting the necessary ingredients. "While you make that, I'll make the croissants."

You started making the dough, completely unaware that Elsa was watching you and Hanna carefully. You started kneading the dough when your eyes met with Elsa's.

"Would you like to try, your majesty?" you asked Elsa. She looked at Hanna who smiled and nodded.

Elsa took off your scarf and her long transparent cape before walking beside you. You grabbed a spare apron and put it on Elsa.

"I can't get that beautiful dress of yours dirty." you say before pushing the dough in front of her.

"What do I do now?" Elsa asked. You came up behind her before grabbing her hands and placing it in the dough.

"Now I want you to try and knead it like what Hanna is doing."

Elsa could see that Hanna was concentrating hard on kneading the dough causing her eyes to widen at how professionally she was doing it.

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to do it exactly like my mother. Here, I'll show you." You made another dough and showed Elsa how to knead it. Elsa copied your every move, making you smile. "There ya go!" Elsa was enjoying herself when the door opened revealing a man who looked to be your age.

"Hello?" the man said. You turned around to see a tall man standing near the doorway. However, you were like a head taller. He had dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

"I'm looking for (Y/N)." he stated. You stepped forward and wiped the flour from your hands.

"Hi, I'm (Y/N). How may I help you?" you asked the man who smiled sheepishly.

"Hello. I'm Emerson and I'm looking Princess Kara." he said. You raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Do you not remember me?" he asks. You thought hard for a moment and stared at him until it finally hit you. You gasped. You know, for dramatic effect.

"EMMIE?!" you say as the man nodded. You jumped over the counter and pulled him in for a hug.

Emerson was someone you met when you were five after running away from the orphanage. You met him at the nearby kingdom. He was the one that taught you how to be able to survive on the streets. The last the time you heard of Emerson was when the Kingdom's guards captured him and he told you to run.

"How are you?" Emerson asks you.

"I'm doing okay but why are you looking for Princess Kara?" you ask him.

"Oh. I'm her bodyguard." he replied with pink tinted cheeks.

You raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at Elsa. You gave a knowing grin.

"That sounds familiar." you say to yourself.

"What was that?" Emerson asks.

You just gave a smile and shook your head. "Nothing, nothing." You looked at Elsa who was now being taught by Hanna on how to make the Danish pastry. "Alright, well the Queen and I are on the way back to the castle so you can see Kara, okay?" you tell him. Emerson looked back and noticed the Queen was smiling at him, quickly causing him to bow.

"Your majesty, I didn't notice you there. Forgive me." Emerson said. You walked over to Elsa and took off her apron before putting the danishes in the oven after Hanna pulled out the croissants that she made.

"It's alright, I was quite busy helping with the baking." Elsa waved the apology off.

"Right. We need to go, mum." you said before kissing her forehead as she hands you a croissant "Thank you." you took a bite from it and groaned in satisfaction "Delicious as always, mum."

"Thank you,(Y/N)." she looked behind you to speak to Queen Elsa. "Here you are, your majesty. For Princess Anna." Hanna handed her a bag full of her bakery goods that she made for Elsa and Anna.

"Thank you, Hanna." Elsa smiled brightly at Hanna who nodded.

"Better get back to work." Hanna said before going back in the kitchen to keep baking.

You opened the door for Queen Elsa and Emerson before making your way out yourself. You walked next to Elsa who was smiling brightly at you and you smiled back. Emerson noticed but didn't say anything but instead just smiled at you two.

* * *

When you got to the castle, you saw Anna and Kara happily talking to each other. The two noticed your arrival and their faces lit up.

"Emerson!" Princess Kara ran up to Emerson and hugged him tightly "You're finally here!" you smiled at the two.

Anna walked up to you and hugged Elsa tightly. "Hey, where have you been?" Anna asked Elsa who smiled and showed her the bag. "Ooh! Are those from Hanna?" Elsa nodded as she handed Anna the bag. The Princess opened it before stuffing her face with the treats causing you to lightly laugh while Elsa's mouth gaped open in shock.

"Anna! You are a Princess!" Elsa commented while you just continued to laugh and shake your head. Then Kristoff and Sven walked over with the magical snowman, Olaf.

"Hello everyone!" Olaf happily skipped over.

"Hello Olaf." you greeted.

"Wow, you're tall." he looked up at you making you smile.

You knew that Olaf was part of Anna and Elsa's childhood. The two of them would make him for fun. Olaf represents the childhood innocence as well as the happiness of Elsa and Anna making your smile even more.

"Ready to go?" Kristoff asked Anna who gave a nod in response.

You raised an eyebrow at them. "Where are you two going?" you asked. The two of them blushed.

"We're going on a date." Kristoff said. You look over to Elsa, silently asking if it's okay for Anna to go without an escort. She nodded, signaling that it was okay.

"Have fun you two. See you later." Elsa waved goodbye to Anna who smiled and hugged her sister one more time before leaving the castle.

"Kai and Kaleb are taking the royals on a trip to around Arendelle while you and I will be planning." Elsa said. You did nothing but nod.

* * *

An hour has passed and you were currently in Elsa's office, helping her plan Anna's birthday. You yawned as you watched Elsa starting to stress about the smallest detail. Elsa then started to pace in front you. You were getting tired and a little dizzy just by watching her.

"Your majesty!" you stood up and reached out to grab her hands before lightly pulling her in front of you. "You need to calm down, Queen Elsa." she took a deep breath and nodded. You sat back down and dragged Elsa onto your lap. "I'm sure Anna will love her birthday because you'll be spending it with her." you told her. You lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Trust me." Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

"I just want everything to be perfect." she said. You smiled and listened to her. "I mean, this will be her first birthday with me after thirteen years."

You nodded "I understand." you kissed her forehead before she wrapped her arms around your neck and hugged you closely to her. "I love you so much." you kissed her cheeks.

"I-I love you too" she stuttered.

You smiled knowing it was hard for Elsa to speak and show her feelings sometimes but you didn't mind because you knew that Elsa was getting more comfortable around you.

"Now, why don't you relax?" you suggest. Elsa was about to argue when you placed your hands on her shoulder and started to massage her. You saw her eyes close and felt her relax.

"That feels good" Elsa hummed in contentment as you kept massaging her shoulders. Of course, that was ruined by the door opening revealing Gerda.

"Oh, your majesty! I'm sorry." she said nervously. Elsa scrambled off your lap and blushed.

"It's quite alright, Gerda" Elsa straightened out her dress. You cleared your throat, got up and bowed your head before leaving the room. "What can I do for you?" Elsa asked as she took a seat on her desk while Gerda walked in front of her with a cheeky smile that Elsa noticed. "What's with the smile?" she asked. Gerda shook her head.

"It's just that your majesty and Princess Anna have become so happy recently. Queen Elsa, look at you. You let someone hold you and love you! I'm so happy that you're finally happy." Gerda said. The Queen blushed even more. "I can see that (Y/N) makes you happy." Elsa blushed even more but gave a small smile. "We all knew that the two of you were going to get together."

Wait. Had the castle staff been talking about the two of them? Elsa decided to shrug it off.

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa happily said as she smiled back "How may I help you?"

"Do you want Hanna to bake the cake for Anna's party?"

Knowing how amazing Hanna bakes making, Elsa nodded.

"Okay. I'll ask (Y/N) to ask Hanna tomorrow."

"Thank you," Elsa said "I just want to make this birthday memorable for Anna." Gerda smiled as she looked at the painting of their parents and them when they were younger. What a long way they've come since then.


	4. Chapter 4

You were peacefully sleeping then someone placed their cool hand on your cheek causing you to open one eye to see Elsa smiling at you, you looked at the window to see that the sun hasn't even risen yet, you sighed as you just sat up and gazed at Elsa. "Right okay, I'm up" you got out of bed and cracked your back in place as you stretched out your muscles out. "Good morning" you kissed Elsa's forehead while you just smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Morning to you too, I'm sorry that you have been waking up really early lately" Elsa apologized knowing that you weren't sleeping well because you two were preparing Anna's birthday tomorrow. Elsa knew at how hard she worked you but you kept telling her you didn't mind to help Elsa.

"I've told you before that I don't mind beside it's for Princess Anna, it will be worth it in the end" you hugged her tightly as she just smiled as she settled into your arms feeling safe and warm. "I love you" you whispered in her ear causing her to blush as she shyly smiled.

"Love you back" you smiled then the door opened revealing Hanna

"Love you back" she whispered back to you, you kissed Elsa's forehead then her tiny cute nose.

"Right what needs to be done today?" you asked Elsa as you put on your black leather boots and tucked into your dark blue trousers before you put on your red scarf on as Elsa gave you a long parchment. You looked at it and lightly laughed as you saw the amount of things that Elsa wanted you to do. "Right let's get started"

Three hours has passed and you finally finished Elsa's list of things she wanted you to set up for Princess Anna's birthday. You were currently having lunch at the clock tower then a sound of heels clicking climbing up the stairs. You looked down the stairs to Elsa climbing up the stairs.

"Are you finished?" she asked you as you pointed to the wooden statues of Elsa and Anna that you set up. Elsa took a seat next to you on the floor as you kept eating your lunch to try and build up your energy again. "Looks great, thank you (Y/N)" Elsa hugged you as you smiled.

"No problem" you showed her a piece of chocolate croissant that Elsa took a small piece and started nibbling on it which reminded you of a woodland creature which made you chuckle making Elsa look at you strangely.

"What?" she asked curiously as you shook your head.

"Nothing" you said as you kissed her forehead. You placed your lunch next to you before laying down on the floor locking your hands behind your head and smiled as the sun rays came through the clock tower windows. You turned your head to Elsa and your heart stopped at seeing the sunlight made it look like Elsa had a halo around her making you smile and think _"I think that you are so beautiful"_ Elsa noticed you were staring at her in awe making her blush.

"What are you staring at?" Elsa asked as you shifted your body on your side to face Elsa

"Nothing just beautiful you" you said to Elsa who blushed even more as you cupped her cheek while she closed her eyes focusing on your warm hand.

"I am sorry, I am not good at being this close" you smiled and replied

"Don't worry I know, its fine I told you I would wait didn't I? I can wait" you kissed her forehead before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to you "as long as I am able to hug you like this" you whispered as Elsa just hummed happily.

Then someone coughed causing you two turn your head to see it was Hanna with a basket with her. "Hanna!" Elsa quickly got up and sorted out her dress and appearance in front of Hanna making you raise an eyebrow at her. "We were just um.." Hanna giggled lightly before walking over to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder

"Well I wanted to give you these for the castle to eat" she handed the basket to Elsa who accepted it nervously "Your highness you have no reason to be afraid of me, please take good care of (Y/N)?" Elsa nodded making Hanna smile before hugging the Queen tightly which greatly shocked her but she hugged her back, because she missed a motherly hug.

"Thank you, Hanna" Elsa didn't know she was crying as Hanna hugged her tightly.

"If (Y/N) misbehave, just tell me and I will sort him out" you nervously tugged on your scarf as Elsa giggled as she wiped her eyes. "Right I need to get back" you nodded as you hugged Hanna then you walked over to Elsa and embraced her tightly which caused Elsa to start crying again into your chest making you smile.

"Come on lets get you back to the castle your majesty" you kissed her on the nose before holding your hand out at Elsa who smiled as she held your warm hand tightly as you started guiding Elsa back to the castle.

* * *

When the two of you got back, Anna ran towards you two "Elsa!" the two hugged each other tightly then asked "Where were you guys?" Anna asked as Elsa sneakily looked at you and you just shrugged "were you guys on a date?" you and Elsa just nodded and replied

"Sure yeah" Elsa said to Anna who squealed happily then she handed the basket to Anna "here its from Hanna for everyone in the castle" Anna's eyes wanted to eat all of them, you saw the look in Anna's eyes.

"I'll take this to the castle" you took the basket off Anna who pouted and started reaching for it "no Anna, if we leave this to you, you would probably eat them all" you teased as you put the basket as high as you could making Princess Anna who frowned before started jumping to try and reach the basket.

"GIVE IT TO ME, (Y/N)!" she yelled as she kept jumping while you try to keep it out of her each. Since Anna was smaller than Queen Elsa meaning that she could only reach your torso causing you smile. "As your Princess I order you to give me the basket" she said as regally as she could and you bit back a smile before saying

"I only take orders from the Queen" you playfully said to Anna as you looked over to Elsa whose hand were covering her mouth as she giggled making you smile even more.

Anna took this chance to jump on your back causing you move your body forward stopping her reaching the basket. "ENOUGH!" Elsa shouted causing you and Anna to freeze in a funny position. Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"Anna get off (Y/N)" Anna sighed and jumped off your back, you reached into the basket and handed her a chocolate muffin.

"Thank you" Anna reverted back to her happy self as you just sighed and looked at her then back at Elsa.

"You and Queen Elsa are the opposite" you said before smiling "I need to go" you went to the kitchen handed the basket to Gerda who smiled

"Thank you" you nodded "So when are we able to pick up the cake?" Gerda asked you as you picked up an apple and started eating it

"Hopefully tomorrow, I'll deliver it tomorrow early in the morning" you said before taking another bite while Gerda nodded then you noticed she had been smiling at you since you first came in. "umm..everything okay Gerda?" you asked one of the head of the staff.

"yes dear, thank you for making our Queen Elsa happy" you smiled and nodded then Queen Elsa came into the kitchen a large ball of red yarn.

"(Y/N) here you go" you caught the red yarn when Elsa threw it at you

"Right so at night I need to make a string trail for Princess Anna to follow tomorrow?" Elsa nodded as you put the yarn in your pocket before finishing the apple. "Right I just need to help out Hanna at the bakery" Elsa nodded as you walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead before you nodded a goodbye at Gerda who smiled back at you as you walked out the door.

Elsa looked over to Gerda who was just smiling at her "Why you smiling Gerda?" Elsa asked while the older woman just raised her eyebrows at her before leaving the Queen's presences.

* * *

When you opened the door, the sound of a bell rang making you smile as you watched your adoptive mother came out wiping her floured covered hands and smiled at you "Oh hi stranger!" she said happily as you just smiled at her "what are you doing here?"

"Queen Elsa and I finally finished everything for Princess Anna's birthday tomorrow, I thought I can help you with Princess Anna's ice cream cake? That is if you need my help" you asked your mother who played did a thinking position and smiling at you

"I need your help" you smiled as you went inside the kitchen with Hanna and started helping create the cake for Princess Anna's party tomorrow. You were currently icing the cake by decorating the cake with sunflowers which was Princess Anna's favourite flower.

Hanna was watching you carefully, after you wanted to take a break you noticed she was staring at you "You okay mum?" you asked Hanna who snapped back into reality and nodded "are you sure?" she nodded.

After a few moments silence, Hanna took a deep breath and said "I asked Queen Elsa to try and find out more about your past" you stopped and looked at Hanna

"What?" you looked at Hanna who looked at you solemnly "Mum you know I hate people digging into my past!" you shouted at her causing Hanna to back away from you causing you to sigh "I'm sorry mum" Hanna nodded before walking towards you and hugged you tightly.

"Queen Elsa said she will help" Hanna confessed causing you to look at her "I just want you to have closure about your past" you sighed as just hugged her tightly. "I should have told you before asking Queen Elsa for her help"

You and Hanna started to work throughout the afternoon and night to create Princess Anna's cake. After you and Hanna had finished creating Princess Anna's cake for tomorrow. You walked your mother home safely. "Right mum, I just need to do one thing for Princess Anna's birthday" you explained to Hanna nodded as she watched you pick up a large blueberry muffin.

* * *

You made your way to the clock tower and attached the string to the wooden clock tower figures that was carved to look like Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. You tied the red string around the two wooden hands before walking inside and started to create a trail that would soon lead to outside. You were at the bottom of the stairs when something crashed causing you to turn around.

"Anybody there?" you called out as you started walking over to where the sound originally came from. You saw a dark shadow that immediately move away from you. You instantly know it was an injured animal making you sighed, you sat on the floor and pulled out the blueberry muffin and took a tiny piece and placed it in your hand.

You patiently waited for the animal to come out of the shadows. You heard flapping which helped you decide that it would be a winged creature. The creature slowly walked towards the food in your hand. You decided to stay still and wait for it to come out. You watched a small cute light brown bat started crawling towards the treat in your hand.

You watched the bat eat the treat as you looked at its left wing seeing that it had a cut on it. "You look hurt" you whispered as you carefully lifted your hand, lightly petted his head causing him to freeze and try to scramble away from you.

You watched the poor thing try fly away causing you to sigh before placing the muffin, and placed it on the floor before leaving the injured bat alone. You started continuing the red string trail, when you were at the town square, you heard something flapping again causing you to turn around to see the bat was crawling after causing you to stop and looked at the bat who stood and looked at you with its big eyes.

It was to cute causing you to smile before kneeling on the floor and holding out your cupped hands on the floor. The bat started crawling towards yours hands trying its best to fly but it couldn't get very high off the ground when it got your hands you picked him up and carefully petted his head.

"Okay buddy, after I finish this then I will help to try and fix your wing" you placed the bat on your shoulder as it perched itself on your shoulder. You started to get back to work. When you were leading the red string back to the castle, you handed it over to one of the guards and asked them to place it outside Queen's Elsa's door as she know what to do with it.

* * *

When you got home, you sneaked into the house and lit a candle for there to be light in the kitchen. You carefully placed the injured bat on the table before placing an apple on the table for him to eat, you noticed that he was quite thin meaning that the bat may haven't been eating much due to the injured wing.

You watched the bat eating happily causing you smile as you got the medicine box that contain some alcohol and bandages. You sat at the table and watched the bat happily eating the apple. You got some cotton wool and light dipped in alcohol, you lightly picked up the bat's left wing.

The bat stopped and watched you carefully, you placed the wool on the cut causing him to let out a painful squeak "I'm sorry buddy, but I need to clean the wound, you have to trust me buddy" you looked into the bat's eyes then noticed that it was a dark blue colour in the moonlight.

You starting wrapping the injured wing and smiled "There you go buddy, all better" the bat lightly hugged your hand in appreciation. "Right buddy" you picked him up in your hands and carried him upstairs.

You placed the injured bat by your bedside window, you picked up one of your old shirts and wrapped the bat up to stay warm for the night.

* * *

The next morning you woke up to the sun shining through your window, you opened your eyes to see the bat was sitting at your bedside table with a smile on its face making you smile as you lightly petted its head. "Morning buddy, your wing still hurting?" the bat showed you its bandaged wing.

"(Y/N) wake up! It's Princess Anna's birthday today!" Hanna shouted causing you to smile as you put your hand out for the bat who carefully walked on your hand. You placed the bat on your shoulder before you wrapped your red scarf around your neck then you walked downstairs.

"Morning mum" Hanna turned around and looked at your shoulder before raising an questionable eyebrow at you.

"Why do you have a bat on your shoulder love?" she asked as she walked over to you and lightly petted the bat's head "he's awfully cute" you watched the bat loving the attention he was getting.

"I found him at the clock tower, so I bandaged him and he's been following me" you told your mother who smiled "can I keep him, I'll take good care of him mum" you begged your mum who smiled as she handed the bat a large grape which he ate happily.

"Okay fine but he will be your responsibility" you nodded "he likes fruits doesn't he?" she fed him another grape, which he happily ate.

"Right let's get to the bakery mum, I need to deliver the cake" you told Hanna who nodded as the three of you started walking towards the bakery.

"Aren't bats nocturnal creatures?" your mother asked you as you shrugged before looking over your shoulder at the bat that was wide awake.

"Maybe he is a special bat" you said to your mother who just nodded.

You finally got to the bakery, you went inside to pick up the cake "Do you not want any breakfast?" your mother asked as you shook your head

"No mum Queen Elsa will be up soon and would want me and Kristoff to start setting up" you said to your mother who nodded as you lifted the cake "I'll see you later" you started carrying the cake to the castle.

* * *

When you got the castle, you saw Kristoff was painting HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA on pieces of paper. You placed the cake on the table and walked over to Kristoff "morning" the blond haired man smiled

"Morning (Y/N), I saw what Elsa made you do for Anna" he commented which you instantly knew it was the red string trail "She will love it" you nodded as you started setting up the tables and chairs. "I see you have a companion with you" he pointed to the bat on your shoulder who was watching you carefully.

"Yeah I found him last night" you said as Kristoff looked at the bat carefully.

"Oh it's a Star bat" you looked at him "they are very very rare (Y/N)" he commented "the trolls said that these are the only bat that can and known to be one of the fastest flyers in the sky"

You looked at the bat on your shoulder "wow you are special bat" the bat just looked at you "After your better you could finally fly away" you said the bat as it shook its head before cuddling up you. "You want to stay?" you asked the bat that nodded causing you to smile.

"What are you going to name him?" Kristoff asked you as Sven was holding the paints with his antlers.

You looked at the bat and smiled "Orion after constellations in the sky" you smiled at bat who smiled cutely back at you.

"(Y/N)!" you turned to see Elsa walking over to you, you hugged her tightly as she hugged you back "thank you for doing the trail at-" you kissed her forehead.

"Its okay Queen Elsa, I am a man of my words and I promised to help you out" Elsa smiled and whispered thank you at you making you smile. Elsa noticed the small bat on your shoulder

"Who is this cute little guy?" she asked as she lightly petted the bat's chin causing him to purr nicely.

"This is Orion" you introduced the cute bat to Elsa who smiled then noticed the bandaged wing "Poor guy, I found him at the clock tower hurt, so I fixed him up" you explained to Elsa who smiled and nodded.

She then noticed the cake and smiled as she walked over to it. "The cake looks amazing!" she exclaimed happily as you smiled before walking over to Kristoff and started helping him. You watched as Elsa deciding to create an ice topping on top of the cake.

You watched her creating an ice topping of Anna standing alone in the cake "So lonely" Elsa commented as she flicked her hand to create another ice sculpture of Anna and Elsa at her coronation "Stiff" she changed it again to when Anna froze "I can't do that" she quickly changed the designed of ice of her and Anna skating. "Come on Elsa, this is for Anna" she said to herself as you sighed.

You walked behind her and wrapped your arms around her waist and placed your chin on her shoulder "Your Majesty, it looks great besides Anna will love it" you kissed her temple as she sighed

"oh I just want it to be perfect" she commented as she walked out your arms started straightening out the tables. "Olaf what are you doing?!" Elsa asked causing you to turn around to see the magic snowman taking a bite out of the cake causing you to shake your head.

"I'm not eating cake" The magical snowman said with a full mouth and icing around making you smile.

"Olaf" Elsa said calmly as she walked over Olaf

"But its an ice cream cake!" Olaf said happily while Elsa smiled

"And its for Anna" she said softly to Olaf who sighed and nodded

"And its for Anna" he repeated as Elsa went back to fixing the tables, you watched Olaf pull out the cake out of his mouth and stick it back into the cake causing you to be a little disgusted and told yourself not to get any slices from the bottom tier of the cake.

The bells starting to ring "its time!" Elsa said excitedly causing you to smile as did Kristoff "now (Y/N), Kristoff you sure you got everything?"

"yes" you and Kristoff said in union as Elsa started walking backwards towards the castle door then froze the two fountains.

"Don't let anyone in the courtyard" Elsa said causing you and Kristoff to look at each other and rolled each other.

"We won't" you and Kristoff said together to Elsa before she disappeared into the castle to wake up Princess Anna.

"She thinks you guys are idiots" Kristoff said in a strange voice as Sven just smiled at you two. "but cool your lease" he walked over to cake and accidentally bumped into the table causing the cake to jump.

"Woah" you stepped forward but thankfully Kristoff caught the cake and the ice sculpture. "What its fine" he said nonchalantly as you just rolled your eyes.

Orion perched itself on top of Olaf's head "hello" he said happily to Orion "Aren't you a cute fellow" the bat squeaked causing you to smile the two starting bonding.

You turned to see Sven and Kristoff was sleeping on the floor in the summer sun. You sighed and shocked your head siting on the floor trying to relax then Orion started climbing on your shoulder, you helped to small bat by holding out your hand and lifting him up so he could perch himself on your shoulder.

You thought for a moment and quickly sneaked away to the castle's library. When you entered you could smell leather-bound books making you smell. You remembered that Elsa was loves to read when she was a Princess before her parents has passed away, you remembered just watching her read before going to bed but now she hardly had time to read because of her duties as Queen.

* * *

As you started walking through the library trying to find a certain book about Star Bats to learn more about them. Orion was just looking around at the library, when you finally found a book about bats. You flicked through trying to find the chapter about Star Bats.

When you finally found it, you read a loud "Star Bats are the rarest of bats species as they are not nocturnal like their cousins, they are quite small in size however but they are the fastest winged mammals ever recorded. Their known diet contains mostly fruits and their nature are quiet and timid, they are available to survive in the coldest and warmest of climates" you looked at Orion who was just cutely staring at the book.

"(Y/N)!" Kristoff shouted causing you to put the book back and started to run outside. When you got the courtyard, there were tiny snowmen running around creating havoc. You saw Kristoff, Sven and Olaf were trying to stop the snowmen from trying to eat the cake.

You sprinted in front of the cake and grabbed a massive large bowl while the snowmen changed themselves into a catapult as they fling themselves towards the cake causing you to catch them in the bowl.

You looked over to see that the townspeople who came for Anna's party "A little help?" everyone started chasing the snowmen to try and keep them away from the cake. You noticed the gates were opening "THEY ARE COMING!" you shouted as Kristoff grabbed the cake causing the snowmen to create a large snow pile when the door opened.

Everyone shouted _SURPRISE!_

Anna eyes widen in surprise "WOW!"

Elsa's eyes looked surprised "Wow" however, you noticed that she was paler than usual making you worry

Everyone started singing again _  
We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face while shining at you _

Kristoff sang  
 _There's a fine line between chaos_

Olaf  
 _And the hullahbaloo!_

 _So we're making today a perfect today,  
Making today a perfect day!  
A-N-N-A!  
Making today a perfect for you _

Kristoff looked at Anna "Happy Birthday" Anna smiled

 _Making today a happy day and know you're feeling through_

Kristoff jumped down on his knees  
 _I love you baby!_

You watched Anna smile brightly as you just smiled

 _For everything you are to use and all that you do_

Kristoff blushed and smiled "I do"

 _Making today a perfect day,  
Making today a perfect day,  
Making today a perfect day!_

Elsa sang _  
Perfect day!_

Anna shook her head "okay to bed with you"

Elsa shook her head "wait, all that's left is for the queen to blow the birthday bugle horn!" Elsa started dragging Anna towards the bugle horn.

"Oh, no, no no!" Anna said as Elsa leaned down ready to blow the horn when she sneezed while blowing the horn causing a large snowball to fly through and out of Arendelle.

"Feel sorry for whoever gets hit by that" you said to yourself as you walked over to the sisters.

"(Y/N)! Elsa is ill" you looked at Elsa who looked pale and weak "I'm taking her to bed" you sighed as you stopped her and said

"Princess Anna please enjoy your party, I'll take Queen Elsa to bed" you watched as Elsa was leaning against Princess Anna for support causing you to sigh. You walked over to the two and picked up Elsa in a bridal carry "I'll take to her room so she can rest" you looked at Elsa who was too tired to argue that she just fell asleep in your arms. "I'll watch over her until she is awake and when she is I'll come and get you, I give you my word" you promised to Princess Anna who sighed and nodded.

"Okay (Y/N) thank you" you watched Princess Anna kiss her sister's forehead causing her to sleepily groan as she cuddled up to your chest with a smile causing you to grin widely at the Queen's cuteness.

* * *

You carried Elsa to her bedroom, careful not to wake up the Queen. You gently placed her on the bed and pulled up the cover up to her chin before sitting at her bedside waiting. Orion started flapping its winged causing you to look at your shoulder to see Orion was trying to fly.

"You think you can fly now Orion?" you asked the cute bat who nodded causing you to smile before you started to unwrap the bandages to see that the injury was now scabbing over. When you full unwrapped the bandages.

You placed Orion on the table as you cupped your hands ready to catch him just in case, you watched the bat spread its wing getting ready to fly after being injured. You held your breath as Orion jumped and started to fall you kept your cupped hands lowered but Orion flapped his wing and started to fly causing you softly laugh as the bat started flying around the room happily.

"(Y/N)?" you looked down at Queen Elsa to see her opening her blue eyes causing you sit back at the chair and held her hand "I ruined Anna's birthday again didn't I?" Elsa said sadly as you shook your head and kissed her forehead as you caressed her cheek and said softly

"No you didn't, she's happy with everything you've done for her, she just wants you to be okay, so get some rest okay?" you raised your eyebrows at Ela who smiled and nodded causing you to grin back at her.

Elsa took a deep breath and leaned upwards causing her pink soft lips to touch yours causing you eyes widen in shocked but smiled as you leaned forward to deepened the kiss, your hand buried itself into Elsa's thick blond hair trying to get her as close to you as possible.

You couldn't explain it but kissing Elsa so amazing and addictive, you could do it forever. Elsa was responding as hungrily and as passionately with equal enthusiasm at ever move your lips made. You lightly pushed Elsa down on the bed while Orion covered his eyes with his wings not wanting to look.

Snow started to lightly fall on top of you two as Elsa placed her cool soft hands on your cheeks as you leaned closer trying to close any gaps between you two. Elsa pulled away causing you to open your eyes then

"ACHOO!" she sneezed on you. Elsa gasped as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands.

"I am so sorry" she was horrified as you pulled out your handkerchief and wiped your face as you started laughing, you couldn't help laughing softly as you watched Elsa cover her face with her hands in embarrassment causing you to smile as you sat on the bed and placed your hand on the top of her head.

"Queen Elsa its okay, you had a cold, its fine I love you" you kissed her hands as there was a knock on the door causing you to stand up to see Anna opening the door.

"Are you feeling better Elsa?" Anna asked as she noticed Elsa was covering her face and was a neon red. Princess Anna also noticed that there was light snow on the ground and her bed. "Um why is there snow in here?" she asked Elsa who blushed and said nothing causing Anna to turn to you "Care to explain (Y/N)?"

"Umm.." you started blushing as you shrugged "I don't know your highness" you cleared your throat then Anna looked at Orion who was covering his eyes causing Anna to look back you two.

"Why is your pet bat covering his eyes?" she asked causing you and Elsa to blush even more which made Anna to raise a questioning brow at you two. You picked up Orion and placed him on your shoulder.

"Right I'll see you later you majesties" you bowed your head at Princess Anna before walking over to Elsa who was still covering her face still embarrassed, you kissed on top of her head and whispered "I'll see you later your majesty, I love you"

"I love you back" she whispered back as she spread her fingers so you could see her adorable blue eyes making you smile as your heart started racing before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry about it okay? My mother will need me soon, I'm not mad honestly it was an accident" you told Elsa "okay?" she nodded before you grabbed her hands and lowered down before cupping her cheeks and kissing her nose.

"bye" she whispered as you smiled as you looked at Orion.

"Come on buddy let's get you fed" the bat cutely squeaked causing you to smile and looked at Anna "Happy Birthday your highness" Anna ran up to you and hugged you tightly

"thank you (Y/N)" you hugged her back as Elsa smiled at you two

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything" you said to Anna who shook her head causing you to furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

"You take care of Elsa and me that's one of the best things I could ever get" you smiled and hugged her tighter. "Thank you for being you (Y/N)" you looked shocked as you kissed her forehead

"happy birthday" you whispered before waving goodbye at the two royals, leaving the sisters alone.

"So….what happened?" Anna asked as she turned to Elsa who blushed even more "oh my gosh! What happened?" Anna jumped on Elsa's bed as she blushed even more.


	5. Chapter 5

You were walking out the castle and couldn't get rid of the smile on your face, ever since you left the royals you were nonstop smiling causing everyone else to give you strange looks and wondered if you hit your head or something.

"Oh hello Boyo!" Kaleb nodded at you as you grinned brightly at him "Are you alright boyo?" he asked worriedly as you just smiled even more and nodded

"Right as rain!" you replied "I just need to get back to Hanna now" Kaleb lost his smile and raised an eyebrow at you and frankly was quite worried about you at how optimistic you are.

"You seem happy today boyo?" he said in a serious tone as you rolled your eyes and replied

"I blame Princess Anna I think I am catching her attitude" you laughed as you patted Kaleb shoulder as he kept looking at you and was so confused at what to do.

"I take it that Princess Anna is happy with her birthday?" Kaleb asked as you grinned widely again as you nodded. You didn't know it but you were actually creeping Kaleb out who was getting more and more worried "and the Queen?" he asked as you blushed as your smiled turned sheepishly causing Kaleb to realised that your smiling because something happened between you and the Queen.

"She getting better, she should hopefully be on her feet soon" you reported as you tried to keep a straight face that's when you noticed that your cheeks were aching for smiling so much then you looked over to Kaleb who just smiled at you cheekily before crossing his arms in front of him and said

"What happened boyo?" he asked as you just rolled your eyes and said

"Nothing!" you replied quickly then you noticed that Kaleb went closer to you and sniffed you

"Why do you smell like the Queen's perfume?" he asked as you blushed making Kaleb smiled even more as he figured out what happened "oh did you kiss the Queen?" you nervously rubbed the back of your neck making Kaleb think " _BINGO!"_

"umm..maybe" you cleared your throat as Kaleb laughed loudly and said

"Tell Hanna I said hi" he chucked as he left to get back to his duty.

* * *

When it got outside you saw it was night time, Orion flew off your shoulder as you started sprinted, Orion was flying next to you. When you got to the bakery, Orion perched himself on your shoulder as you opened the door and said "Mum are you here?" you called out in the bakery.

"Hello" Hanna came out holding blueberry muffins that just came out of the oven. Orion eyes widen causing as he started pouting causing Hanna to giggle as she playfully told the cute bat "Sweetie its still hot, you might burn yourself when it cools okay?" the bat sighed and nodded making you laugh as you petted his furry head.

"I'm pretty sure you can wait five minutes mate" you said to bat who just pouted then his cute brown face lit up and used his wings to create wind to try and cool down the muffins so he would be able to eat it. After three tries of creating quite strong winds, you touched one of the muffins and was surprised that it cooled down causing you to chuckle as you placed it in front of the bat who started eating it happily.

"Has Queen Elsa talked to you about what I asked her?" Hanna asked carefully as you sighed and shook her head "Oh why not?" she asked as you picked up a muffin as well.

"She is ill so I didn't have a chance to ask her" you told your adoptive mother as you took a bite out of the muffin while Orion was savouring every bit of the muffin, he was worshiping it making you smile.

"I hope Queen Elsa will be okay" Hanna looked out the window at the castle.

"Yeah she will be okay, even if she created a bit of havoc because of her cold" you explained as you handed Orion another muffin which he started to eat happily while Hanna raised an eyebrow causing you to explained what happened at the Princes Anna's birthday.

The sun rose as the sun light entered your bedroom causing you to groan as you felt Orion sit on top on your head trying wake you, you felt the bat start to jump up and down causing you to sigh and turn your head causing him to fall on your face. You opened your eyes seeing Orion's furry belly causing you to grin as you playfully blew air on his belly causing him to freak out and squeak loudly as he flew into the air while you laughed.

"This is why you do not wake me up Orion" you playfully scolded the bat as he perched himself on your shoulder causing you to stretched your muscles out before getting up "Come on let's get some breakfast before seeing Queen Elsa" the bat nodded as he cutely squeaked.

You put on your scarf before walking downstairs to see Hanna had left a note on the table.

 _(Y/N) I have gone to the bakery, if you and Orion wants breakfast just come down to get something  
Love  
Hanna_

* * *

After getting your breakfast, you made your way to the castle to see if Queen Elsa was feeling better. You entered the castle and made your way to Elsa's bedroom. You knocked on Elsa's bedroom and waited for an answer. However, after a few seconds of no answer making you shrugged before going to Elsa's study to see if she was there.

You knocked on the door and waited then there was a response "Come in" Elsa's voice still indicate she still had cold and you heard her sniffed. You opened the door to see Elsa was sat at her desk holding a quill. "(Y/N)" you smiled at Elsa as you noticed that she was blushing probably about the yesterday.

"You feeling better Queen Elsa?" you asked Elsa who nodded as you watched Orion fly out the window to leave you two alone. You walked over to Elsa who lowered her head in shame and embarrassment "Queen Elsa, is this about what happened yesterday?" Elsa kept her head lowered making you sighed as you walking over to her.

You kneeled down beside Elsa who kept her head down not wanting to look at you. You moved your head down, even if you were kneeling you were still towering over Elsa. You saw used your hand to lift her head up with your hands to make her beautiful blue eyes to look at your (E/C).

"Elsa you have nothing to be embarrassed about" you told Elsa whose eyes didn't contact with your eyes making you sigh as you leaned closer, Elsa blushed as she noticed that you were leaning closer and closer to her lips. You lightly placed your lips on Elsa's soft pink lips, you noted that her breath was hitched causing you to smile as you moved your lips trying to get her to respond to your actions.

After a few seconds, she started off shyly responding to the movement of your lips, you placed your warm hands on your hands on her unusually warm and red cheeks, trying to bring her closer to you. You started making out with the Queen who was getting braver and confident in this kind of closeness. You didn't know nor did you care on how you ended on Elsa's chair and the Queen was straddling on you, deeply enjoying your lips.

There was a knock on the door causing you and Elsa to pull way, heavily breathing both of you looked at each other and waited. "Your majesty?" it was Kai "Would you like me to send you your lunch in your office or will you be eating with Princess Anna?" he asked as you just looked at Elsa who was trying to catch her breath.

"Um..I'll eat with Anna, Kai." Elsa said while breathing heavily

"Are you alright your majesty?" he was quite worried in hearing her breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I just woke up from a nap and had a nightmare" she lied as she looked at you as you shrugged but smirked as you leaned forward and gave her kiss and a nibble on her snow soft skin causing her to bite back a moan causing you to sneakily smirked as you kept trying to distract her.

"Okay ma'am, have you seen Master (Y/N)? Captain Kaleb saw him earlier today" Kai asked as you felt Elsa grip tighter on your shoulder as you kept kissing her neck as she kept biting her lip trying to swallow the moans she wanted to release. You noticed that the room started to lightly snow causing you smile.

"N-no I-I haven't seen him" you saw that Elsa was having trouble causing you to pull away from her neck and kissed her cheek before leaning back on her chair letting her calm down. You just smiled at Elsa who gripped your shoulders tighter as she controlled her powers.

"Okay well dinner will be served in an hour" Kai told Elsa

"Alright, thank you Kai" Elsa called out as she leaned down so that your foreheads were touching. When you both knew that Kai was gone, you smiled and kissed her forehead as you cupped her cheeks again before making her look at you.

"You okay now?" you asked softly to Elsa who nodded and smiled as you laughed "good" you kissed her again which she happily responded. You lightly pulled away "You are an amazing kisser" she giggled as she kissed you but you pulled back again "Just next time no sneezing" you joked to Elsa who just rolled her eyes while you just laughed before kissing her. "I'm joking" you hugged her tightly.

The door opened causing you two to freeze, you both turned your heads to the door to see Princess Anna who looked shocked to catch you two in a compromising position. "Well clearly you two are enjoying yourselves" she laughed as Elsa jumped off your lap and straightened her appearance. "Don't stop on my account, I was just here to ask if you were ready for lunch" Anna told Elsa who looked at you as you got up and nodded.

"Go on, I'll see you later my Queen" you weren't embarrassed as you walked up to her and kissed her cheeks then her nose and finally her lips. You bowed at Princess Anna who curtsied back causing you to smile before you walked outside to try and find Orion.

* * *

When you reached outside, you noticed Orion was flying towards you and was quite fast causing you to be worried. "Orion what's wrong?" you asked the bat who was flying in front of you but his head kept jerking towards the north mountain. "is there something happening?" the bat nodded as you looked at Kaleb who just came out.

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as you sighed and said

"Get me Areo!" you said to Kaleb who ordered one of the guards who went to fetch Areo.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he watched Orion panicking. The guard came back with Areo and Kaleb's horse, Eras which was a dark brown horse with white patches. "Come on I'm going with you" you nodded as you got on Areo as Kaleb got on Eras.

"Orion lead us!" you told the bat started flying to lead you and Kaleb up the north mount. "Alright Orion you are a star bat show us how fast you can fly!" you said to Orion who started flying as fast as he could while you and Kaleb kept up with him.

When you got up to the north mountain, you saw Elsa's ice palace. You looked at Orion who pointed at something that was imbedded on the ice wall. You and Kaleb walked over to it and it was a black metal tube. You pulled it out and looked at it carefully, you inspected at the black tube.

"What is it?" Kaleb asked you as you shrugged while Orion perched himself on your shoulder, watching your every move. You noticed that you could unscrew the top, you started unscrewing the top till it popped off, inside was a rolled up scroll.

You opened the scroll and started reading it out loud

 _Arendelle is in danger, Caddina will pillage Arendelle to find the son of Angelo and Evangeline. King Wesker will not feel any remorse and will kill all the men, women and children that gets in his way. He will attack on the night of the full moon._

 _From a friend_

You looked at Kaleb who became pale"We need to get back to the castle!" he shouted at you causing you to nodding before getting back on your horses and racing back to Arendelle castle. You and Kaleb walked straight to Queen Elsa who was in her study.

You knocked quickly on the door "Come in?" Elsa said in a confused voice as you entered the room "Kaleb, (Y/N) what's the matter?" she asked as you walked over to Elsa and placed the scroll onto her desk. Elsa read it carefully then gasps "What do we do?" she asked as you looked out the window and see the sun setting.

"The full moon is in five weeks, that isn't a lot of time to prepare" Kaleb informed Elsa and you causing you to sigh before looking at the world map on Elsa's wall.

"What if I travel to Caddina to try and get information" you said to Kaleb and Elsa whose eyes widen in shock. "It takes two days to travel to Caddina" you told Elsa who looked at Kaleb asking if he could stop you but he shook his head.

"No I will not let you go there!" Elsa shouted at you as you sighed before looking over to Kaleb silently asking him, if he could leave you two alone.

"I will need to start training the guards, your majesty" Kaleb bowed before leaving you two alone.

"Queen Elsa please try to understand" you said calmly to Elsa who frowned as she slammed her hands on the table causing a strong winter wind to hit you but you stood still as you matched Elsa's icy glare.

"Give me one good reason why?" Elsa shouted at you as your eyes narrowed at Elsa

"So I can find out about my past!" you shouted back at the Queen. This was the first time you ever shouted angrily at the Queen however right now you didn't care as you just red.

Elsa bit her lip as she backed down before looking down on the floor sadly causing you to sigh as your features soften "Your majesty, I know that Hanna has asked you about finding out my past but that's my business and trust me you don't want know what happened" you said to Elsa who looked at you causing you to sigh "I'll tell you one day but please you need to let me go there, I will not just wait for them attack Arendelle, to attack you" you walked over to Elsa as you cupped her cool cheeks with your hands.

"I will never let them destroy our home and hurt you and the people I love" you made Elsa look at you "Trust I will return by side I promise, okay?" Elsa sadly looked into your eyes that was full of determination before finally sighing and nodded causing her to hug her tightly.

"Just come back" she quietly pleaded into your chest causing you to hug her tighter and whispered

"I will, I promise" you kissed the top of head.

* * *

The next morning you were getting ready on one of Arendelle's ships ready to sail to Caddina. "Here you go (Y/N)" your mother gave you a parcel which contained new clothes for you to wear so that you would be able to blend in better. Hanna hugged you tightly then you turned to Kaleb who smiled at you.

"Take care of everyone while I'm gone Kaleb" the captain of the guards nodded as the two of you shared a manly hug.

You looked at Kristoff and Sven also Olaf who hugged your leg tightly causing you to kneel down and give him a warm hug before getting up to look at Kristoff and Sven. "See you guys soon" you petted Sven who licked your cheek while you and Kristoff bumped your fits together.

You turned to the royal sisters. Anna flung herself at you and you hugged her tightly "Come back safe okay?" she said as you just hugged her tightly

"Stay out trouble" you joked causing her to giggle light before turning to Queen Elsa who was looking down sadly, you hugged her tightly and whispered "I'll be back before you know it" you kissed her forehead then her lips which she immediately kissed back. After a few seconds the two of you pulled away as you wiped the icy tears falling from her eyes making sigh "I love you"

"Love you back" she whispered as she got on her tip toes and kissed your cheek "Come back" you nodded before getting on the ship as it set sail.

It had been two days, it was night time and in the distance you could see it was Caddina. You looked at Orion who was on your shoulder before nodding. "Captain Taron I will be taking a small boat so that your ship won't be detected" you told the Captain who nodded as he got his crew to prepare a small boat that you will row towards Caddina.

After two hours of rowing, you finally got to the beach of Caddina. You rolled your shoulder before dragging the boat someone where hidden so you could use it, next week when the ship returns to pick you up and take you back to Arendelle.

You unravelled the package that your mother had given you. You took off your clothes and got changed. After a few moments you came out wearing a black tunic with black vest that had dark blue trimmings with black leather braces, dark blue trousers that was tucked into your old worn leather black boots. You wrapped your red scarf around your neck and tucked it inside your black tunic before covering your nose and mouth then putting on the hood of your cloak. Underneath your cloak you had your weapons hidden out of site. Orion perched himself on your shoulder as you started making your way towards the town that was slowly being rebuilt but not in good quality.

You stepped into the town and looked around to see that everything felt dark, cold and lonely. You looked at the shabby, poorly built houses and there was hardly any light in the town. Your widen when you saw your old Orphanage to see that was abandoned and rotting. You went through the window and walked around your old horrible home.

When you entered, you saw you that everything was burned and rotting causing you to sigh. In truth you were happy that this place was destroyed so many bad memories causing you to feel angry staying longer. Orion squeaked causing you to look at him. The small bat flew and picked up something shimmering on the floor, he picked it up and placed it on your hand before returning to your shoulder.

You look at it, it was a silver coin but it wasn't the currency of Caddina, you looked at one side of the coin to see it was a 3 point shield that had a carving of an eagle spreading its wings. You had a tingling at the back of your neck, you stepped out of the way and inches away from a sword slicing you.

Before you could react, the person kneed you in the stomach causing you to hunch over in pain. You were flipped on your back. Orion tried help but the person just punched him away causing him to hit the wall and become knocked out.

The person quickly knocked you out before you could see their face.

* * *

" _ughh my head hurts, why do I feel so light headed?"_ You asked yourself as you opened your eyes and see that the world was upside down, wait it was you. You moved your head down see that you were tied to the ceiling by your feet and your hands was tied behind your back. you followed the rope on the floor to see that It was being anchored by a heavy sandbag. "Well looks like I got myself in some trouble" you sighed as you started thinking of a plan.

"Who are?!" a voice spoke causing you to look forward. You squinted your eyes to see a shadowed figure in front of you. You knew that the voice belonged to a female that was trying to do a deep voice.

"I am (Y/N)!" you replied as you winced as more blood past your head causing you to get a killer migraine.

"(Y/N)?" the voice became lighter and softer as she stepped forward into the light. You opened your eyes to see that the woman had flaming red curly hair that was put into a high ponytail, she had emerald eyes and freckles dusting her cheeks. "Do you remember who I am?" she asked as you winced again before replying

"I can't remember because I think I'm going to pass out due to blood rush" you complained as the woman walked over to the rope that was holding you in the air, she pulled out a knife "wait-" you shouted but she already sliced the rope causing you to fall painfully on the floor. "Oww" you wheezed out in pain.

The woman cut the ropes to break your hands free before you started untying the ropes around your feet. You closed your eyes trying to get stop your mind and the room from spinning. You looked around "Orion?!" you called out then the bat perched itself on your shoulder "are you okay buddy?" you asked the bat who nodded and nuzzled your neck causing you to smile as you lightly petted his head.

"(Y/N) do you remember me?" you looked at the woman and shook your head

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I don't" you apologized as you rolled your shoulders while looking at the woman in front of you. You looked at her more carefully.

The woman was quite short, she looked to be only five foot, she wore a leather armour and had belt that had about eight throwing knifes on each side. The woman had black trousers that was tucked inside her dark blue trousers.

You racked your brain trying to figure out who this woman was, the red haired woman watched your face scrunch up in deep thought causing her giggle. "I am Rowena" you smiled and laughed.

"ROWENA!" you hugged her tightly. You remembered her, her nickname was "Red Terror" she was quick thinking, fast on her feet, kind and funny. You grew up with Rowena in the Orphanage but she ran away a year before you.

"What are you doing here?" you asked her "I thought you never would come back here?" Rowena smiled as she replied and said

"I am here on a mission and this is my hideout so when I saw you inside. I didn't recognized you so that's why I knocked you out" you nodded as you just looked outside to see that the sun started to set "What are you doing here?" she asks you as you sighed.

"I am here on the mission for Arendelle" you told Rowena who nodded "What about you?" you asked Rowena who looked down.

"I can't tell you" you nodded "you're in Arendelle?" you smiled and nodded

"yeah, been there for a quite a long time, you still travelling?" you asked Rowena who shook her head "let me guess you can't tell me?" she sadly nodded as you just grinned at her "it's okay I understand".

"I need to infiltrate the castle to try and get information because we receive an information about Caddina going to attack Arendelle when the moon is full" you informed Rowena whose eyes widen in shock.

"I'll help, I need to get information as well" she said as you looked at her "my master needs it" you didn't ask anymore questions as you just nodded.

"so looks like we might need each other" you crossed your arms in front of chest as Rowena just smirked back at you

"Seems like we do" she replied causing you to sigh and nodded before you watched her pull out a large parchment and unrolled out on the floor. "Right here is a map of the castle" After an hour the two of you had formulated a plan to infiltrate the castle.

"Right let's go!" you said to Rowena who sighed and got ready. The two of you started travelling by rooftops to get to the castle. When you got the castle, you both saw two large guards at the main gates. "let's go around" you whispered to Rowena who nodded as she followed you at the side of the castle.

You cupped your hands together then Rowena stepped on your hands trying to boost up to reach the castle wall. Rowena stretched out her hand out for you who before helping you up on the wall. "Let's go to the King's office to get some clues" Rowena whispered to you as you just followed her.

When you got inside you saw a map that had Arendelle had a red map and other Kingdoms like Rivera where Kara lived while Caddina had a blue flag which also had a few Kingdom that had blue flags. You noticed that the Kingdom of Angels was scratched with a knife, your eyes widen as you realised what you just found.

"They are planning to create war to destroy every kingdom that has a red flag!" you whispered to Rowena who sighed as she got a quill and parchment before writing down all the kingdoms that had a red flag.

Rowena handed you a copy of the parchment "Here, right Arendelle is in trouble, I will ask my master to send help for Arendelle" you nodded "Thank you Rowena" the woman smiled before placing a gold coin in your palm. You looked at the coin and your eyes widen noticing that it was the same coin that you had given Elsa years ago. "This coin-" you said to yourself but Rowena grinned sneakily.

"That coin represent are the Guardians Of Light, the eagle are known to be the protectors and guardians, they watch over people and will protect them at all cost" You kept looking at the coin "I believe that you have that coin as well" you gulped and nodded "but you given it to Queen Elsa?" you nodded.

"How did you know?" you asked Rowena who smiled as she replied

"My master is the head of the GOL, he knows which people are worthy to become Guardians and he had chosen you to be a guardian when he sold the coin to you, it was his way in making sure that you would be a worthy candidate" Rowena explained to you as you nodded along "You have been a righteous, kind and strong man who is worthy to be a guardian, I will tell you more soon" you nodded as you started making your way out.

"Well look who we have here" you turned around to see a massive man had a greying hair that was slicked back and his grey bread. He had a golden crown on top of his head, his scary cold grey eyes staring at you and Rowena, King Wesker. He cracked his dark green gloved covered knuckles "A little lost?" he chuckled as you stepped in front of Rowena and looked towards the window. "Now now, I need to have you killed, you saw my plan" you growled before kicking him in the stomach causing in to hunch over, you quickly took this chance to carry Rowena and smashed through the window and saw a thick rope that would be able to support you and Rowena's weight.

You took off your scarf and used it to carry you and Rowen down to the courtyards. "GUARDS!" King Wesker shouted. "COME on!" Rowen grabbed your hand and started dragging you into an old bell tower as the guards started to chase after you.

When you reached the clock tower, there was a wooden construction that looked like a bat "What the hell is that?" you asked as you watched her get under it

"COME ON (Y/N)!" she yelled as you got under next to her "we need a run up" you nodded as you and Rowena ran off the clock tower and jumped off. You closed your eyes as Rowena pulled up causing the contraption to open its wings and the two of you started gliding in the air and away from them.

"How is this possible?" you asked Rowena who replied and said

"Not important, there is a ship near here" you nodded as you let Rowena guide the contraption into the sea. You squinted your eyes see a ship waiting for them "We need to land there!" she pointed as you nodded.

When you got closer and closer to the ship "JUMP!" you and Rowena jumped and used the ships sails to slide down before the ship started moving quickly.

"Thank you" you said to Rowena who smiled then a man placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to smile before taking a step back. You looked up to see a man who was quite tall but quite shorter than you as he only reached your chest. He had short curly hair that was gelled at the side, he had kind brown eyes and had a crooked nose.

"Hello I am Petar Ulfric" he held out his hand as he help you up. You smiled and shook his hand as you remembered this man. This was the man that sold you the GOL Coin years ago "I see you remembered me" you smiled

"Of course, nice to see you again" the man grinned at him "So I guess Rowena told you about GOL?" you nodded "but I'm guessing not enough?" you nodded again. "Right I will take you back to Arendelle and I need speak to Queen Elsa about creating a plan for King Wesker's attack"

"You were the one that sent me the message?" the man nodded then petted Orion on your shoulder "I ask your little friend for his help" you looked at the cute bat on your shoulder

"You know Orion?" the man nodded then whistled as a female star bat came down onto his shoulder. You watched Orion started to become shy as the female bat looked at him.

"This is my star bat, Venus, Orion has a bit of crush on her" you smiled as you lightly petted your pet bat. "I know about Ryan" you looked at him "he was a Guardian, the guardians protect people who will impact the world, for example he was suppose to protect Queen Elsa however he died in that tragic accident and he asked me if he could get you to protect Queen Elsa when I told him that he would be dying soon that's why I gave you the coin" your growled at him as you punched him square in the face and gripped his collar tightly.

"if you knew he was going to die then why did you not prevented him from leaving meaning that the Queen's parents would also be alive!" you roared at him while Petar just sighed and said

"I can't his and the King and Queen's death was needed, Ryan's death will not be forgotten, his death meant that you would become stronger to be able to keep everyone safe and Queen Elsa, her parents knew what they died for and who they would protect" you released Petar and gripped the ship's wooden barrier till your knuckles turned a ghostly white, in anger and sadness.

"You mean the king and Queen knew they were going to die?" you asked Petar who sighed and nodded

"Yes, I came to see the King and Queen a week before their departure to warn them about that they would die in this journey and that when they die, I told them the events that will unfold such has the great thaw, you and Elsa falling in love and that you would be the one that saves the Queen from her own destruction and help her control and become a better person" Petar explain to you causing you to sigh and nod.

"Queen Elsa or Princess Anna or Hanna or Kristoff or even people of Arendelle won't die when Wesker attacks right?" you shouted as your voice cracked in sadness at the thought

"Everyone dies at one point, its nature's way to getting the energy back, the GOL are the people that will help make the world a better place for everyone, we follow the teaching of Alondra who is known to be the defender of mankind" he explained as you listened carefully. "Ryan protected the King and Queen till his death and I know that you would give your life for Queen Elsa without any second thought"

"What's going to happen when Caddina attacks?" you asked worried for the safety of the people that you love and the citizens of Arendelle.

"You will be the one to protect them and end this war before King Wesker pillage the kingdoms and turn them into ashes" you looked at Petar.

"We believe that you are the son of King Angelo and Queen Evangeline who were the ones that started the Guardians of the Light to make sure that the innocent are protected that's why King Wesker destroyed the Kingdom of Angels because he is the darkness that we need to banish" you looked at the calm sea as the ship steadily sailing east back to Arendelle. To your home.

"What if I am not the Son of the Kingdom of Angels?" you asked Petar who sighed and looked up the stars before replying

"We know his alive and that he has been in Arendelle but we are not a hundred percent sure if it is you however I know that you are needed to stop this war from breaking out" he explain as you looked at the tattoo of angel wings on his right arm. Petar caught you looking at his hand causing him to grin before saying "This is the symbol of the Guardians however it is more than just a tattoo" your brows furrowed in confusion as Petar took a step back and bit his thumb to draw a bit of blood before drawing a line in the middle of the tattoo, you watched closely.

In a flash a pair of dark brown eagle wings with white feathers appeared behind his back. "This is the true form of the Guardians of the Light" you mouth gaped open in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

You stared at Petar's avian form for a few minutes till Rowena hit the back of your head causing you to change back to reality. "So you can actually fly?" you asked Petar who smiled and nodded at you as you watch him spread his large wings for you to inspect the wings closer. You touched the wing and felt it was soft.

"Its strange, so was the City of Angels were actually angels?" you asked Petar who chuckled and smiled

"In a way yes" you looked over to Rowena who smiled and shrugged

"So when you left the orphanage you went to The City of Angels?" the woman nodded as you asked a following question "But wasn't the city of Angels burned down like twenty-three years ago?" she nodded "but how did know to go there?" you asked as Rowena sighed before saying.

"I received a letter that had the GOL coin inside that instructed me to go to City of Angels where I , that's why I left the orphanage" you nodded before sitting on the wooden floor while Rowena leaned against the wooden barrier as Petar just crossed his arms and listened to the story.

"I've been training for years with Petar and the others because Petar foresaw the war that might happen if Arendelle and the son of Angels falls, the world will be at war" she explain as you clenched your hands tightly into a fist causing it to turn white.

"If I am not the son of the Angels?" you asked Rowena who looked over to Petar and shrugged

"Then you aren't but we know that you are a strong solider, we need you" you sighed and nodded causing Rowena and Petar to look at each and smile.

"I will do anything to make sure that Arendelle and Queen Elsa doesn't fall!" you vowed as everyone smiled at you as you looked at Petar "Train me please!" you pleaded to Petar who smiled at you before flicking a GOL coin at you which you easily caught.

"You'll need that" Petar walked over to you as you kept looking at the coin in your hand. You looked at the coin sceptically. Petar grabbed your other hand and cut your palm in the middle "Ow!" you hissed under your breath then you watched him place the golden coin on your bloody palm then you felt the coin started to become warm and started to quickly to heat up to the point that it was melting "ARRGHH!" you screamed in pain as you watched the golden coin melt into the cut.

You watched the melted gold into your cut as you watch that it started travelling up your arm and settled on your lower wrist and started to create an outline of two wings intertwining with each other. You watched the pain started to fade away but symbol turned black ink making it look like a tattoo. You looked back at your palm and noticed that it was healed.

"You are now a Guardian, you heal faster, you are stronger, your senses are heightened" Petar explained as he started to bandaged your hand "It will be while till you are able to use your powers so it will take a week or so for the guardian spirit to start bonding with your blood then after it has bonded you are able to transform like us" you nodded "come on let's get you to bed" you looked at him confusedly then without knowing you were asleep.

* * *

"Elsa?" you muttered under your breath as opened your eyes to see that you were in Arendelle Royal infirmary. You looked around to see that it was pitch dark, you reached for lamp and lit a match to be able to light the candle to get some light in the room.

You rubbed your eyes tiredly, you looked at your bandaged right hand where the mark was. "I can't let Arendelle and Elsa fall, I will never let that happen" you promised yourself before getting up. You walked over to window to look at the millions and millions stars that was twinkling at you.

"(Y/N)?" an angelic voice called out causing you to turn around to see Elsa who was using her powers to create a light source

"Elsa?" you said making you smile, you missed seeing her and saying her name. Elsa ran up to you and hugged you tightly

"I was so worried seeing you unconscious when you were brought here" Elsa buried herself further into your chest making you smile as you hugged her back just as tightly.

"I told you I would be back" you kissed the top of her head before looking closely into her beautiful, wonderful blue doe eyes that you missed looking at. You could stare into her eyes forever, you stroked your baby fine blond hair and tucked it behind her ear before placing your bandaged hand on her cool soft cheek. "You are so beautiful Elsa" you leaned down so that you and Elsa's forehead as touching.

"I missed you so much" Elsa cried as you wiped her tears away with your thumb "Never leave me again please" she begged as you placed your other hand on her other cheek as you used both of your thumbs to wipe her tears away before kissing her nose softly.

"I won't be going anywhere soon Elsa I promise" you vowed to Elsa before leaning in to capture her lips into a sweet and passionate kiss which she happily responded to. When Elsa needed to breath she lightly pushed you away as you smiled before kissing her cheeks tasting some of her tears which was quite salty but it made you smile even more. "I love you so so much" you whispered to Elsa who smiled as you hugged her.

"Petar and Rowena has filled me in on what Caddina is planning" you nodded as you looked at her as she continued "Petar has told me that you wouldn't be able to fight until next week but he didn't tell me why, he said to ask you" you sighed while you gazed into her blue eyes and said

"You remember that golden coin I had given you years ago?" Elsa nodded "well it turns out that coin was a Guardian Of Light and their job is to protect innocent people, Ryan was one he protected your parents until death and it will be my job to protect you until I die" Elsa nodded "Ryan and your parents knew that they would die when they left" Elsa's eyes widen shock.

"Why?" she asked sadly as her voice whimpered causing you to sigh before sitting her down on chair.

"apparently their death was needed so that it would help you and me become stronger, they knew that I would need to make myself stronger and become closer to you" Elsa nodded as you kneeled in front of her and held her hands with yours. "I will not let you and Arendelle down I promise" you looked into her blue eyes with truth and promise before kissing her forehead.

"Petar has started training the guards, let's just say Kaleb and Petar has very different ideas of training" you nodded as you just looked her and hugged her tightly.

"I won't leave you, not ever" you promised to Elsa who just hugged you tighter. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you and your family" Elsa shook her head as she placed both of her hands on your cheeks and replied

"Our family, they are your family too" you kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "I love you" you felt your head skipped a beat as you leaned in to kiss her on the lips. You kept hugging her tightly, afraid that if you loosen your grip she might disappear from you.

"I never ever want to lose you ever" you whispered in her ear causing her to smile and buried her further into your chest as she lets your safe arms protect her.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked as she placed her cool soft hand on your bandaged hand. You took a deep breath and sat her down before saying what happened at Caddina. After ten minutes of explain Elsa was just staring at you while you just sighed then she finally spoke

"So your my guardian?" you smiled and nodded "I'm afraid of what might happen to Arendelle" she admitted honestly to you as you just kissed her forehead and before saying

"I won't let Arendelle or you fall, I will never forgive myself if anything happened to you" you promised Elsa as she sighed and nodded. "I love you with everything I am and I will do anything to keep you safe even if it means dying" Elsa's eyes widen and shook her head

"No! you will not die (Y/N)!" she shouted as she hit your chest angrily "I will not let that happen!"

"Elsa I am your guardian and it is my job to make sure that you are safe, it means I need to be ready to do anything keep you safe no matter what" you grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting you anymore as you just sighed and looked down at Elsa who was crying.

"I promise you this no matter what I'll always be with you" you kissed her forehead then there was a cough causing the two of you to look at the door way to see Petar walking over to the two of you.

"Glad to see your awake boy" you nodded "I assume that you have told Queen Elsa what happened?" you nodded again "does she understand?" you sighed and nodded. "I need to start training you tomorrow".

"you told me that I won't be able to use my powers till next week?" you wondered while Petar crossed his arms and leaned against the wall before replying

"Yes but your senses are heightened and I will teach you on how to use that as an advantage and how to use it" she said as you looked over to Elsa who didn't look at you as she kept looking on the floor making you shake your head before nodding at him.

"Why are you not asleep?" you asked Petar

"I haven't had a good sleep in forever" he commented as he looked sadly outside the window. You could tell that he was thinking of someone.

"who is it?" you asked bravely as Petar just gave you a ghostly smile and said

"Ever since my wife and child died in the City of Angels, I just fell apart" he sighed "I can't sleep longer than four hours because I always get waken up my terrible nightmare about that night" you nodded.

"You miss them don't you?" you asked to Petar who nodded and said

"Every second of my life" you watch as a tear slid down his face while you just sighed and replied

"I will help you defeat Wesker" you placed a hand on his shoulder as he smiled and nodded

"Even if you aren't the son of Angelo and Evangeline you are born to be a guardian" you smiled and nodded. "Right I need to try and sleep" you nodded as you watch him leave before turning your attention at Elsa who was still sitting on the floor looking at her feet.

You kneeled down right in front of her, you placed your hands on her cheeks wiping her tears away with your thumbs while you placed your forehead on hers making her look at you in the eyes. "I will always be here for you no matter what, I'll promise you this I would here always" you kissed Elsa as she just hugged you tightly while she had tears falling down from her eyes. You parted seeing that there was still crying, you just hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes of crying, you looked down to see Elsa had fallen asleep causing you to sigh and laid her down in bed. You tried to unclasps her hands around your neck but Elsa didn't let go causing you to sigh before lying next to Elsa who just placed her head on your chest making you smile even before falling back to sleep.

You woke up to see Elsa awake drawing random patterns on your chest while listening to your heart beat. You stroked her hair causing her to look up and weakly smile at you. "morning beautiful" you kissed her forehead as Elsa didn't say anything causing you to sigh. "Elsa I won't let anyone hurt you, I promised your parents that I would always protect you and Anna" Elsa just nodded "please let me hear your angelic voice" you pleaded to Elsa who took a deep breath before saying.

"What am I going to do if your gone?" her voice trembled in fear making you sigh and said

"If I do my job right, I am not going anywhere, I made a promise to you and I intent to make sure that I see it through" you said to Elsa who nodded "Let Petar, Kaleb and me plan you don't worry okay?" Elsa was about argue but you kissed her forehead "You need to relax, I will never ever let you get hurt, let us plan okay?" Elsa sighed in defeat as she nodded making you smile and kiss her forehead again then her lips which she kissed back.

The door opened however you and Elsa didn't react fast enough. The door opened revealing Anna with Rowena who both looked at you two and raised a questioning eyebrow at you and Elsa, the two of you blushing madly while getting up and fixed your appearances.

"You two had a good morning?" Anna playfully said causing you and Elsa to blush even more while the two laughed.

"Come on (Y/N) training time, Petar asked me to wake you up" you nodded before looking over to Elsa and gave her a kiss on the nose then lips.

"I'll see you later okay?" Elsa nodded before you left with Rowena. Anna playfully looked at Elsa

"So care to explain what happened?" Anna asked Elsa who didn't give her any eye contact. "Elsa did something happen between you two" the red haired princess giggled as she lightly nudged the Queen of Arendelle.

"N-nothing happened Anna! We just fell asleep!" Elsa said quickly as she blushed a neon red colour while her sister just smirked at her older sister.

"Okay I believe you" Anna said while Elsa conjured up a snowball and threw it at her sister's head. "HEY!" Elsa giggled and ran away from Anna's wrath.

* * *

Rowena led you to the forest where you saw Petar sat on the grass with his legs crossed. He looked to be at peace. "Master I have bought (Y/N)" Rowena announced as Petar opened his eyes and gave you a smile.

"Ah welcome (Y/N) let's begin!" you nodded then Rowena tied a piece of cloth around your eyes.

"Erm..can you please explain?" you asked as you felt Rowena double knot the cloth while Petar laughed.

"Your senses have been heightened meaning your hearing will be stronger, your nose will be stronger, your eyes, you will be healing faster" Petar explained to you "Rowena and I will be training you, now we will be training your hearing okay?" you nodded as you listened to him.

"Ready (Y/N)?" Rowena said as you just nodded slowly then you felt a sharp pain on your arm.

"OW!" you yelled in pain as you rubbed your arm "What the hell did you throw at me?!" you asked angrily as Rowena looked over to Petar who just nodded.

"A pebble" Petar replied to your question "you need to concentrate your hearing will help you dodge the rocks being thrown at you" You closed your eyes to try and listen. You took a deep breath then your ears picked up something soaring towards you, you made a mental image in your mind to try and calculate where it was coming from causing you to dodge the pebble.

"That was closed" you sighed in relief to Petar who laughed and nodded at Rowena who picked up multiple pebbles.

"Ready?" Rowena said to you as you nodded then you heard her throw a pebble then more and more. You quickly did your best to dodge the pebbles, you dodge most of it however one had cut your cheek. "You can take your blind off now" Rowena said as you pulled down the cloth from your eyes.

"You okay boy?" Petar asked as you nodded then noticed the cut on your cheek started fading away "Right we need to get you used to listening so you can hear heartbeat which can help you know which ones are the ones you can trust and which one is your enemy" you nodded as you put the blindfold back on.

"Let's go don't hold back!" you said with determination while Rowena and Petar looked at you with shock before smiling and nodding.

Three hours of training, you were laying on the floor sweating and breathing heavily so was Petar and Rowena because for the last two hours they were both having a sparring match with you to try and make you rely on your instinct.

"not bad (Y/N)" Petar breath heavily as you just couldn't speak then Orion flew over to you two and perched himself on your chest that was moving up and down. You petted his furry head and said

"Where have you been mate?" you asked as the star bat leaned into your touch.

"He's been with me" a new voice spoke making you pull down the cloth and see it was Hanna who had a basket with her. "Every time I visited you, you were asleep so when I visited you this morning Queen Elsa told me you were training so I came and find you" you smiled as she placed the basket in front of you.

"Thank you mum" you opened the basket and handed out what Hanna had baked for you and your friends.

"Hanna" Petar smiled at her as she smiled back

"Petar!" she ran over and hugged him tightly as you bit into the chocolate muffin and looked over to Rowena who just shrugged.

"How do you two know each other?" you asked curiously to Hanna and Petar who looked at each other and nodded.

"I know Hanna because of Ryan, I was the one that wedded the two" you nodded as you looked over to Rowena who just shrugged again as she picked up a muffin as well before taking a seat next to you.

"so she knows about…" you trailed off as Petar nodded as you looked at Hanna "Why didn't you say anything?" Hanna sighed and said

"I knew that you were wanted by GOL but Ryan said not to say anything to you to let you have a good childhood" you nodded "I'm sorry" she started crying as you got up and hugged her tightly.

"You shouldn't be, you were doing your best to protect me" you kept hugging her as you tried to comfort her. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promised to Ryan that I will protect you" Hanna hugged you tighter.

"Petar I want you to keep training me, till I master everything I need to learn!" you said with determination in your eyes making Petar looking shock for a moment before smiling and nodding.

You were training till it was night time and all of you were exhausted to the bone. You thought that you thought that you would lose all of the water in your body through your sweat. "Come on let's get you home" Petar transformed into his avian form however you passed out in exhaustion as flying you back to Arendelle infirmary and placed you on the hospital bed.

* * *

You smelt the sweet fresh air causing you smile, you placed your hand and felt your hands were being tickled, you started to feel around causing you to open your eyes and look around where you were. You were on a hillside, there was beautiful wild flowers everywhere. You sat up and rubbed your head as you took in beautiful scene.

"Glad your awake" you turned to see a beautiful woman who had black hair that was braided into a French braid, her kind brown eyes was looking at you. She placed her soft porcelain skinned hand on your shoulder. "I am Evangeline" you smiled knowing that you were in the presence of a Queen making you get up and bowed at her.

"My Queen" you heard the woman giggled making you look up

"Its okay" you stood tall again while you looked at her "I know that you are confused as to why everything is happening" you nodded as you watched Evangeline sat on the grass and you sat next to her, rocking back and forth like a child.

"Am I your son?" you asked bravely to the woman who looked at you sadly and shook her head.

"I am afraid not" you just nodded sadly "I'm sorry that I made you hope" you shook your head again

"No its okay, I guess I just wanted to know where I came from" she nodded as she moved her hand from your shoulder to your cheek

"You don't need to live in the past and focus on the future and the present" she advises you as you nodded and replied

"I know but I just want to have that chapter in my life close before I can move on" you explained to Evangeline who nodded "Whose your son then, if it isn't me?" you asked Evangeline who sighed and shrugged

"I don't know, my husband took him away to prevent Wesker from killing him, my baby Harrison but that isn't what he is called now" you nodded as she started to cry as you sighed and hugged her . You hated women crying, you would do anything to try and make them stop crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were hurting" you softly said as you let her cry on your chest. "Do you remember any features of him?" you asked carefully.

"He has emerald eyes, he also has a birthmark shaped like a bird on his chest, I know he is alive somewhere" you nodded as you remembered those. "Welcome to GOL" she kisses your forehead before replying "I know you will help stop this war" you nodded "goodbye" you closed your eyes and opened it again to see the sun shining down the window revealing you were back in Arendelle infirmary. You look to your bedside to see Orion sleeping in a ball on the bedside table, you smiled at how cute your bat could be.

You reached over and petted his furry head causing him to open his eyes and leaned into your touch. "Aren't you a cute bat" you commented causing him to squeak angrily at you making you laugh. Orion hated being called cute then again you hated being called cute as well.

The door opened while you took Orion in your arms as he rested in your chest as you kept petted him. "(Y/N) how you feeling?" you turned to see Elsa walking over to your bed making you smile as she sat on the bedside chair.

"Feeling okay but my muscles are aching everywhere" you said as you sat up with a bit of Elsa's help. "Thank you, so how was yesterday for you?" you asked as you rolled your shoulders knowing that you didn't know how much you were so sore from yesterday training.

"I was writing to Princess Kara asking her for help as well as Arendelle's allies" you nodded as you listened carefully to her, you noticed the sadness and worriedness in the voice. You placed one had on Elsa's hand and smiled

"It will be okay, Elsa I promise" you lifted her hand and kissed her hand "I won't let you or anyone I care about get hurt, not on my watch" Elsa smiled as she saw the truth in your eyes. "I will never let anyone hurt you and our family" the Queen leaned down and kissed your forehead while Orion flew near the window to give you two privacy.

"Don't promise what you can't keep" Elsa said sadly "I mean my parents promised that they would be back soon but they never did" you sighed as you wrapped your strong arms around her as she started crying into your chest while you rubbed her back to comfort her before whispering

"I will keep my promises and never leave you, I promised you that I would keep safe" you kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly "My promises I will always keep, I will find my way back to you no matter what" you cupped her cheeks with your hands before giving her a soft kiss which she happily returned.

* * *

The two of you kept kissing as you laid back in the bed taking Elsa with you but she was to busy focusing on kiss as she wraps her hands around your neck, feeling her dainty hands playing with the back of your hair which was sending chills and shivers around your body causing you to wrap your hands tighter around her waist trying to pull her closer to you as possible.

Orion was covering his face with his wings as he gave you two of you some privacy. You started trailing soft kisses on her soft snow skin, you felt Elsa start to grip your hair tighter. You felt her biting her pale red lips trying to bite back a moan however you were determine to make her moan. You nibbled on her neck causing her to moan which made smirk as you flipped your position so that she had her back on the bed.

Elsa broken out of her trance as she knew where you two were and what the two of your were about to do, she placed her hands on your chest started pushing you away trying to make you stop. "(Y/N) wait!" she moaned as you bit down a little harder "we can't" you pulled back. Both of you were breathing heavily as you kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I just couldn't help it" you said to Elsa who nodded as she blushed heavily "I just lost control a little, forgive me" Elsa nodded before kissing your cheek

"I'm not ready it" she said shyly "its just frowned upon to…before marriage" you smiled and nodded before kissing her forehead

"I'm sorry but I won't do something you won't do anything you're not comfortable about, I just wanted to forget everything a for a few minutes" you admitted to Elsa as she hugged you while switching position so that she was laying on top of you listening to your heart beat.

"I en-enjoyed it" she blushed as you just playfully raised an eyebrow at you causing her to lightly slapped your arm as you just kissed the top of your head.

"So did I but I won't do anything your not comfortable with, I promise you" you squeezed her lightly "I just want to have you in my arms all the time" you kissed Elsa the top of her head.

"I just want to stay like this forever" she told you making you smile

"Me too" you kissed the top of our head again before hugging her tightly. Not knowing that the two of you had falling asleep.

* * *

The morning sun came through the windows and directly into yours and Elsa's face causing the two of you to groan as Elsa turned so her back was facing the sun while you opened your eyes and looked at the beautiful woman next to you causing you to smile before leaning down to kiss her ear before getting up.

You picked up your scarf and wrapped it around your neck and put on your boots then the door opened revealing Petar who nodded at you as a way of saying good morning to you. "Morning Petar" you said to the man who gave you a smile.

"Morning, ready to train?" you nodded and kissed Elsa's forehead before leaving with Petar outside. You two got the same place where you trained yesterday. Even though your body was aching you didn't care, you were determine to protect Elsa and Arendelle.

"Right now today is more of a mental challenge" you nodded as you and Petar sat on the forest floor and you copied him. "Now as a GOL you have the power to hypnotise and even control your opponents" you raised an eyebrow at him while his wings appeared then you looked into his eyes seeing that it had three gold flecks in them that looked like thin curved talons.

"Wow" you kept looking at his eyes making Petar smile then continued explaining

"Okay if you practice it enough you can sent them into a nightmare or a dream state that can be proven quite fatal" you nodded as you the ground started to shake. You got up and started to panic then looked back at Petar but he wasn't there anywhere to be found.

"PETAR?!" you yelled as you looked around then you turned your head seeing Arendelle as the earthquake started to break in half on your foot causing you to instantly think of Elsa and Hanna. You started sprinted towards Arendelle as fast as you can. You felt your leg muscles started to ache but you kept pushing.

You were about to enter Arendelle when you came to a stand still. You couldn't move an inch, your eyes looked at your feet seeing that it was starting to sink. You were in quick sand "NO!" you yelled as you started to try and get out but you felt your feet was too heavy like they weighed a ton.

You felt your body starting to sink to your waist as you used your hands tried to dig or grab something but you kept sinking till you were up to your neck to the point that you had hard time breathing. You closed your eyes then everything felt light around you, you opened your eyes against seeing that you were sat crossed legged in front of Petar.

"What?" you said as Petar smiled at you "When did you hypnotise me?" you asked Petar who raised is eyebrow at you before crossing his arms across his chest before nodding.

"Yes, the second you looked into my eyes is when I hypnotised you" you were shock then he continued explaining "We are able to hypnotised anyone the second they look into our eyes" you nodded thinking of the possibilities "we do not hypnotise our girlfriends" your smile left your face causing you to sigh playfully "but its fun to do, I won't stop you" you laughed and nodded.

"Right ready to continue?" you nodded as you watched him get up got into his stance and you got up as well ready to spar with him. You knew looking into his eyes would be dangerous instead you focused on his chest and feet so you didn't have to become hypnotised.

You watched Petar charge at you as you took a step back but he punched you square in the face sending you flying into a tree. You felt the air being punched out of you when your back hit the hard tree. You quickly got up then Petar kept punching at lighting speed you were having difficulty blocking.

"COME ON! You have been in defensive come on!" he aimed to kick you in the stomach but you quickly grabbed his leg and twisted him before kicking his stomach causing him to heave forward. You charged forward and attacking him. Kicking and punching to trying to find the opening. You saw an opened and kicked him in the stomach causing him to fly back into a tree. "Not bad" he said as he got up. "Hopefully in a couple of days you are ready to transform" you nodded.

"We need to get ready because in two weeks, Wesker will attack" you told Petar who sighed

"Don't worry I have someone inside to make sure we know, I won't let Arendelle fall" you nodded and thanked him. "Don't worry no one will get hurt" you nodded again.

"Why are you so ready to protect Arendelle?" you asked as Petar sat on the floor and looked into the sea before saying

"Because I am the uncle of Elsa and Anna" you gasped and looked at Petar who smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"WAIT WHAT?!" you should as Petar sighed causing him to sigh and nodded.

"Well I am Queen Idun's cousin so technically I am their second cousin but I rather be called their uncle" you nodded "So many years when I spoken to Idun because I have been to busy with everything, losing my wife and child" you nodded "the second I looked into Elsa's eyes I saw Idun instantly" you listened carefully as your hands started to play with the grass.

"Okay but why did you do not show yourself or tell them?" you asked Petar who sighed then took off his silver necklace showing a dark blue sapphire that was cut in two angel wings that was crossed in the middle.

"My son died and he was only five when he was killed he would be twenty-three now, my house was burned down" you nodded as you listen carefully to him. "He is only a boy this necklace is what's I found in the ashes" he started crying "my wife died giving birth to him, he was my world but Wesker took that away" his tears was falling down.

"I'm so sorry" you apologized to Petar who just composed himself before wiping his tears away then Venus licked her master's cheek trying to cheer her up causing him to pet the star bat while you looked at Orion who was watching Venus with adoration making you smile.

You picked Orion in your hands which confused the star bat as you started petting his fury belly causing him to purr cutely as you looked back at Petar who seemed to have calmed down. "Do you want to tell Anna and Elsa later?" he sighed and nodded "Come on let's train" you nodded.

* * *

 **Two hours Later**

You and Petar were exhausted from training. Petar helped you up and gasped out "follow me" you nodded as you followed Petar to a waterfall. You watched as the water was pouring ferociously.

"What are we doing here?" you asked as you looked down seeing how high the waterfall is.

"Sorry buddy" before you could turn and ask why, you felt a strong push as you felt gravity started pulling you into the cold water. "SHIT!" you felt as you closed your eyes waited to hit cold water then you felt your back feeling that it was being opened then you felt yourself stop falling, you opened your eyes and craned your head to see that you had large black wings with a hint of dark blue at the tips of the feathers. "Woah!" you looked down to see that you were hovering and your wings were lightly flapping.

"Haha" you changed your position so that you were standing while getting used to your new wings. "Sorry for pushing you but it is one of the most effective ways to activate your powers because the GOL blood will ensure that the guardian is protect even only a little bit" he explained.

You followed Petar who landed on the bank of the waterfall. "Now turn around" he told you as you raised a confused an eyebrow at him. "Just do it" he told you as you turned around and looked at the environment then you felt him pluck a feather painfully.

"OW!" you yelled in pain as you turned around to see Petar holding your one of your black feather in his hand. "Your going to pluck my feather one by one are you?" you asked worriedly to Petar who smiled and shook his head.

"No I'm not but I want you to dip your feather into water" he told you as you looked at him as if he was crazy "Just do it please" you sighed as you walked over to the water and dipped your feather into the water before pulling it out. You watched your feather change colour from black to a light blue colour making Petar smile as he walked over to you.

"Why did my feather turn blue?" you asked Petar who smiled

"You are a solider guardian" he told you as you raised a questioning brow at him. Petar sighed as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed you copied his position. "A Guardian can either be a solider or a healer, a solider means that they are a lot more powerful because their powers are mostly focused on inflicting attacks on the outside of the body of their enemies than healers however you are more prone to feel your body become easily weak after a long duration of fighting, they are built to fight" you nodded "a healer well heals and their powers is mostly healing however they have the power to destroy their enemies bodies from the inside than the outside"

"right okay so am I going to learn about how to inflict damages?" you asked Petar who nodded as you smiled.

After a few hours of training both of you were both sweating making you and Petar gasped in exhaustion.

"Ow it hurts, everything hurt" Petar told you as you got up and rubbed your back before jumping into the water to cool yourself off. You looked at your wings seeing that it was glowing it was glowing light blue.

"Um..will my wings return to normal?" you asked worriedly to Petar who nodded. "What colour would my feather's be if I was a healer?"

"Don't worry it will return to normal" you nodded in relief "the feather would be a light green colour" he told you as you nodded before taking a deep breath and submerging yourself into the water before lifted your head out the water and pushed your hair back.

You nodded then watched Venus and Orion flying beside you two. "Now let's see how fast you can fly" you smirked as you stretched your wings out before shooting up in the air as fast as lighting while Petar followed you in the air. "Race you back to Arendelle!" you and Petar looked and saw that Arendelle was a couple of miles away. "THREE..TWO…ONE!" you and Petar zoomed off which caused Venus and Orion to be confused before flying back on their own time.

* * *

Orion was focused on Venus that he flew into a tree and fell on a branch causing Venus to stop and turned around to see the male star bat's world was spinning. Venus perched herself on the same branch looking worriedly at Orion.

Venus grabbed Orion's face and brought it close to her face seeing if there was any bump on his head. Venus was so focused on making sure that Orion was hurt that she didn't Orion was blushing and was nervous at being so close to her.

The male star bat felt his heart was beating so fast that he was worried that Venus could hear it however the female bat was too busy in making sure that Orion was not hurt.

Orion didn't know what he was thinking when he just leaned in and kissed Venus who looked shocked for a moment as she pulled away. Both of the bats were shocked, Orion took a step back rubbing the back of his head nervously afraid that Venus would try and kill him.

Venus smiled before grabbing him and giving him a kiss which Orion was shocked at but kissed her back.

* * *

You felt the wind in your eyes which you started struggling to open them because of the strong winds. You used your arms to try and shield your eyes from the strong winds. "How can you fly straight like this?!" you yelled as you felt the strong winds trying to push you back.

"You get used to (Y/N)" Petar was flying next to happily without having any problem. "Do you want to slow down?" he asked as you nodded before you and Petar slowed down his speed to match yours. You rubbed your eyes

"Ow" you winced in pain as you kept trying to open and close your eyes trying to help it adjust. "I guess I need to train to get used to the strong winds" Petar nodded then you noticed that you were nearing Arendelle castle. You and Petar landed on the courtyard "you're a natural I mean Rowena when she got her wings, she couldn't fly straight for a while, it took a while" you nodded as you stretched your wings and looked at your black feathers.

"Woah you have black feathers?!" Rowena said as she appeared with Anna and Elsa. You glanced back at your feathers.

"What's wrong with black feathers?" you asked worriedly as Rowena ran over to you and walking around you checking out your wings. You kept watching Rowena not knowing that Elsa was shocked in seeing your form but couldn't help to blush at the sight of you while Anna was playfully looking back at you and Elsa.

"Well having black feathers are quite rare and it means that they are powerful" you looked over to Petar who smiled and nodded. "I never heard of them having blue tips" she inspecting your wings. You shrugged before walking over to Elsa who looked into your eyes.

"Are you okay?" you've noticed that Elsa hasn't said anything "Elsa?" the Snow Queen just nodded but then Anna just commented

"Oh Elsa is just shocked at seeing how good you look" you saw the mischief in the princess's blue eyes before she and Rowena ran away before Elsa could get her hands on her. Petar laughed before saying

"I'll see you later" Petar flew away leaving you and Elsa alone.

You wrapped your arms around her waist to pull her close to you. "Come on" you lifted her in your arms and slowly flying up in the sky. Elsa wrapped her arms around your neck. "Don't let go okay?" you whispered to Elsa who smiled and leaned into your arms and gave you her full trust.

"I will never let go" she whispered making you smile as you started to fly around Arendelle and the fjord.

* * *

You were happily flying slowly around Elsa's kingdom. The two of you felt so free while in the air, the soft wind was blowing Elsa's air beautifully making you smile. Elsa was so focused on the beautiful view while you kept looking at her with adoration. Elsa felt eyes on her causing her to turn her head and blushed at how much you were staring at her. "What are you staring at?" she asked as you smiled.

You stopped flying and stood up hovering while you kept staring at Elsa "Beautiful you" you replied as you leaned down while Elsa placed her soft hands on your cheeks before giving you a mind spinning and heart melting kiss. You two pulled away with blush on both of your cheeks, you looked up and you saw Elsa's ice castle in the distance as you started flying over to it. When Elsa finally realised where you were flying to, she smiled as she felt her heart beat fast in excitement.

You landed on the ice castle balcony and placed Elsa on her feet "Wow I missed this place" Elsa commented as she walked around her ice castle like a child amazed by everything around her. You watched her blue eyes fill up with happiness and free, you knew that she was missed this place because here she wasn't Queen Elsa of Arendelle, here she was just Elsa which just made you smile.

"Why did you take me here?" Elsa asked you as you sighed before hugging her from behind and placing your chin on her shoulder, inhaling her heavenly winter scene.

"To try and help you relax, I know with everything happening its quite hard to find time to relax" you told Elsa who leaned in back in your arms making you smile as you hugged her tighter. Elsa thought for a moment then bit her lip thinking about something that would help you two get closer to each other.

"(Y/N) I want to try something but can I be in control please?" she begged as you were a little confused as to what she was going to do. Elsa grabbed your hand and led you to a large empty room. She used her powers to create a large ice bed which made you get an idea at what she is planning.

"Elsa you don't have to" you told Elsa as she lightly push until the back of your knees hit the back of the bed and made you sit on the bed.

"I want to because you deserve it for everything you have done for me" Elsa whispered as she straddles while wrapping your strong arms around her waist before laying down taking her with you then your wings wrapped itself around Elsa as you kissed her softly.

You just let Elsa take control as you just responded to her happily. You felt Elsa pull away and started leaving light kisses on your neck then she nibbled on your pulse point which made you groan in satisfaction. Your hands started rubbing her small back as she kept leaving marks on your neck which right now you didn't care as you kept placed your hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

"I love you Elsa" you said happily, you started repaying the favour by kissing her neck and lightly nibbling her neck, you felt Elsa's hands on your shoulder gripped tighter as you smiled before leaving a mark on her lower shoulder. You were lightly pushed down her dress down slowly then Elsa placed her hands on your chest before lightly pushing you off as you pulled back and looked at her.

"Um.." Elsa couldn't say anything as you smiled and kissed her cheeks as you watched your wings opened up again before you sat up and hugged her tightly.

"One step at a time Elsa, its okay I can wait" you honestly told Elsa who buried her face into the crook of your neck making you smile as you hugged her tightly causing her to pull back until both your noses were touching. "We have time" you watched her smile causing you to smile back at her before you whispered "I love you" you confessed softly to Elsa who smiled as the two of you continued to stare into each other's eyes.

You looked out the balcony seeing that people would be wondering where Elsa would have gone. "We need to go don't we?" Elsa guessed sadly as you nodded before kissing her forehead then her nose then lips.

"Come on" you let Elsa get off your lap before walking towards the balcony and wrapped her arms around herself and sighing "what's the matter?" you asked as you leaned against the balcony while facing her.

"I want to stay here so that I can be myself" Elsa said sadly as you softly scoffed before placing your hands on her cheeks making her look at you.

"Elsa I know you like it here because you feel free and can be yourself but you are yourself when your with Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda and your people, I know that being Queen is hard and it makes you feel like you just want to leave and forget about it but you need to understand that they need you, your people need your guidance and they trust you to make decisions for them, for you to take care of them" Elsa stared into your eyes as you continued to explain to you "And I need you but you need to understand that you are not alone, Anna, me, Kristoff, Olaf and everyone in Arendelle will always be here for you no matter what" you promised Elsa who hugged you tightly.

"You don't know how much I need you (Y/N)" Elsa said as you listened carefully to her "I never thought that I would find someone as amazing as you are" you sheepishly smiled at her "I need you so please never leave me" she begged as you leaned down so your foreheads were touching before saying

"I am not going to go anywhere I will stay with you until the day I die and even more after that" you promised as you gave her a passionate kiss which she happily responded to. After a few minutes the two of you sadly pulled away. "Come let's get you back" you told Elsa who nodded as you lifted Elsa into your arms as she wrapped her arms around your neck. "Hold on tight" you said softly to Elsa who nodded as she leaned into your chest with a smile. You calmly flew Elsa back to the castle.

* * *

You landed on Elsa's balcony before placing her softly and carefully on her feet. "Thank you for taking for a flight" Elsa said as you smiled before replying

"I am yours to command milady" you playfully bowed at Elsa who giggled "Right I need to go see Kaleb and Petar" you told Elsa "if you need me just call" you kissed her forehead before you jumped off the balcony before using your wings to softly land on the ground. You transformed back into human form before you walked towards the guard barracks to see Kaleb training the guards while Petar and Rowena were watching carefully.

"(Y/N)!" Kaleb ran over to you and hugged you tightly "Thank god your okay!" he said happily as you hugged him back. You heard flapping causing you to turn around to see Orion and Venus flying down and perching themselves on their owner's shoulder.

"Hello buddy!" you playfully petted his furry belly "Did you and Venus go on a date?" you said to Orion who got flustered as he covered his eyes with his wings causing you to laugh as you looked over to Venus who didn't look at anyone in the eyes clearly a little a little embarrassed.

"Well I need to interrogate Orion for them to be able to date Venus!" Petar playfully said to Orion who squeaked nervously while you all just laughed. Petar become serious "Kaleb, (Y/N), Rowena I need to talk to you three in private" you and Kaleb looked at each other before following Petar to a secluded area so that you had privacy.

"What's the matter?" you asked Petar who sighed

"King Wesker will be attacking in tomorrow" you and Kaleb widen in shock "We need to tell Queen Elsa now" you nodded as the four of you made your way to Elsa's throne room where you saw Elsa sitting on her throne.

"Elsa we have a problem" you said to Elsa who became worried "King Wesker will be attacking tomorrow" you told Elsa who gasped worried as you walked over to her as the temperature dropped and winds started blowing causing you to sigh as wrapped your arms around her trying to calm her down. "It will be alright okay?" you told Elsa who nodded.

"We need to have a plan you majesty" Kaleb said as he stepped forward as you felt the wind stopped. "We will transport the civilians here in the castle and we will make sure that they do not reach the castle" Elsa looked worriedly at you as you sighed and nodded. "I will need (Y/N) at the front lines" you felt Elsa's grip became tighter around you.

"It will be okay however I want Rowena and more GOL to protect Anna and Elsa, Kaleb you will be staying here" you told Kaleb who growled

"NO!" he shouted as you sighed and frowned before glaring at him

"This isn't a time to argue you will stay and protect everyone, I will make sure that that he will not come close to Arendelle's people" you roared angrily then another voice spoke

"Good" you all turned around to see Kara with her adoptive family walking up to you. You kept staring at her white wings with a few dark brown. Kara grinned at you "By the way I am a GOL too" she said happily.

"Is mostly everyone I grew up with a guardian?" you asked Petar who playfully smiled and nodded "okay"

"Not me" you turned around to see Emerson running behind Kara, Emerson didn't have any wings which made you surprise but didn't question it. You thought for a moment as you looked at the map that was on the wall and thought of a plan.

"I know that face what are you planning?" Kara asked as you give everyone in the room with an all knowing grin before smiling then looking over to Elsa who raised an eyebrow at you.

"Wait if they can't see where Arendelle is" you told everyone who looked at you as you were a madman. "If we can get Queen Elsa to create a strong blizzard that means we can ambush them before they even get to Arendelle, I mean the guardians can just fight them" you told everyone who thought about your idea and nodded.

"Problem it might too cold for people in Arendelle if we got Queen Elsa to create a large and strong snow storm" Kaleb told everyone who sighed then Petar took a step forward.

"Or Queen Elsa could freeze the sea to prevent them from coming close to Arendelle" you all liked that idea "They will be coming from the east so we would jut need to freeze the ocean before they even get close then we would fly over and attack" you nodded.

"But no blood" Elsa told everyone who looked shocked

"What?! Queen Elsa that may not be a great idea" Kaleb told the Queen who kept a firm face and said

"I do not want blood to be split" everyone looked at you as if asking you to convince her to think otherwise.

"Elsa that's not the wises idea because we need to make sure that they don't return and hurt Arendelle" you told Elsa who sighed sadly "I know you don't like it but I am not going to risk your safety" you watched Elsa sigh as you cupped her cheeks with your warm hands before leaning down so that your foreheads were touching. "I won't risk losing you"

Elsa sighed as she avoided your eyes "I just don't want them to suffer" you sighed as you hugged her tightly.

"I promise we will not make them suffer" you told Elsa who gripped your shirt tightly while she was shaking lightly in your arms. Everyone in the room could see the touching moment between you two. "But I will let anyone hurt you, I will never give them the chance" you kissed her forehead.

"Okay" you sighed and looked at Petar who smiled and nodded. You all heard running down the halls causing you all to turn to the door seeing Kai who was so pale in fear. "Kai what is the matter?" Elsa asked.

"There is three large warship coming towards Arendelle and they look like they are ready to attack your majesty!" Kai said as you looked at Petar and Kaleb.

"Right Kaleb get your men and evacuate everyone into the castle" Kaleb nodded as he sprinted out to gather his men then you turned to Elsa. "Elsa freeze the sea" Elsa nodded as you, Petar and Rowena ran to one of the balcony where you could see the hundreds of ships coming towards Arendelle.

Elsa took a deep breath and raised both of her arms as you all watched the sea froze solid prevent the ships from moving any closer. Petar pulled out a telescope and saw that the enemies were starting to jump of the ships and sprinting towards Arendelle using the frozen sea.

"Right let's go!" Rowena and Petar opened their wings before flying away. You turned to Elsa and opened your wings before saying.

"I'll see you later" you kissed her before flying away. You caught up with Rowena and Petar then you saw all of the GOL were following you to meet the enemies half way and to prevent them from even coming close to Arendelle.

"SIR!" the three of you turned around to see one of the GOL throwing three swords towards you three which you all caught and strapped by your hips.

* * *

You landed heavily in front of the enemies who stopped in their tracks as the rest of the guardians landed with their weapons ready. You stared into their eyes to see that they all had fear in them causing you to lower your weapon causing the guardians to look at you.

"What's wrong?" Petar asked as he kept a watchful eye on the enemies.

"Something is wrong" you told everyone as you noticed the enemies were shaking as they raised their weapons at you.

"(Y/N) what are you doing?!" Rowena asked nervously as you sheathed your sword before walking over to the man in front of you. He was the same height as you, he had black curly hair that was slicked back and emerald eyes that was full off of fear.

You placed your hand on his shoulder then you saw his memories.

" _Where am I?" you asked yourself as you found yourself in a large throne room with all of the enemies around you. All of them were staring forward, you saw King Wesker with a frown on his face._

 _"I have called you here to say we are going to attack Arendelle" King Wesker commanded as you kept watching clearly confused at what was happening._

" _But sir-" a man tried to speak but a gunshot was heard and everyone could see blood on his chest where his heart was._

" _Anyone else?" King Wesker said as he held his pistol in his hand. Everyone didn't dare say anything as they were too afraid of what to do even afraid to even breathe. "Right I want you all to kill the everyone do not spare anyone! If you fail me I will kill your family and children" he said as he left._

" _What are we going to do?" one of the men asked worriedly "I don't want to attack or kill anyone!"_

" _Neither does anyone" Another man said as they all looked worriedly at each other._

* * *

You gasped as you were back in the present, you move your hand away from his shoulder as he looked at you with worry. You took a step back "Don't attack" you told your allies who stared at you as you looked at the enemies who all had the same look on their faces. "They are forced to do this" you told them.

"how do you know?" Rowena asked while Petar raised an eyebrow at you.

You glanced down at your hand "I saw their memories" you told them as the man in front of you was shocked. "King Wesker will kill their families if they didn't attack is that right?" the man nodded then you all looked at everyone who nodded their heads as well.

"What now?" the man asked you as you thought for a moment.

"If you promise not to attack Arendelle we will help you to save your families" you told the enemies who looked unsure at what was happening. "I give you my word that we will help you" you told the man.

"Why should we believe you?" he asked as you sighed before dropping your weapon on the ground.

"We don't want to kill anyone so we can help you" you held your hand out for the man "My name is (Y/N) and you are?" you asked the man who glared at your hand before you watched him sigh and shook your hand.

"I am Captain Rokan these are my men, King Wesker is terrorizing our city since he killed our king, Adam and took over" he told you as you nodded.

"Your men needs to drop their weapons before we can take you to speak to our Queen" you told the man who nodded as took off his weapons as his men did the same.

"Our men don't want to fight but we are forced to" you nodded as you took a deep breath and said

"We will help you I promise" you told Rokan who sighed in relief. "I will only take you to talk to Queen Elsa and your men will stay here to be guarded here is that alright?" Rokan looked at his men who nodded before turning back to you.

"Understood" you nodded before leading Rokan off to the castle while the other Guardians were watching their every move closely.

When you got to the castle that was in lock down "OPEN THE GATES!" you shouted as you waited for the large wooden doors to open as you led Rokan inside the castle.

* * *

You walked towards the throne room where you saw Elsa with Kara and Emerson as well as Kaleb ready to fight.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa ran over to you and hugged you tightly "your alright!" she said happily then everyone raises their weapons and pointed at Rokan who raised his hands up in defence.

"GUYS! Hang on!" you said causing everyone to look at you strangely "Let me explain!" you told the whole story to everyone was in shock and awe.

"Arendelle will help your people" Queen Elsa told to Rokan who bowed his head as he got on his knees and thank her.

"Oh Queen Elsa thank you" Elsa glanced over to you while you just smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close to you.

The doors opened revealing the guardians walking in with Rokan's army who all looked very nervous and scared as they saw Queen Elsa and everyone else.

"You don't need to worry (Y/N) has told me what happened" Elsa told the army who all had a smile and thankfulness in their eyes as they bowed at Elsa.

"We will be sleeping on our ship" Captain Rokan said as you nodded "We would understand if you are going to have guards watching us" you sighed and nodded. You placed your hand on his shoulder and saw his memories again.

" _I love you Rokan" a woman had black hair and tanned skin, kind light grey eyes, looking straight at Rokan who looked down at the woman's bump, he kneeled down and placed his head on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly._

" _I love you Anita and you Diego" Rokan kissed her stomach making the woman smile and wrapped her hands around his head and held him close._

You were back in the castle and carefully removed your hand from his shoulder and smiled at him. "Anita and Diego is waiting for you" Rokan looked shocked before smiling before the two of you shared a fist bump. "We promise to help". After Rokan's troops were escorted back to their ships where they would be staying and being kept under surveillance.

* * *

You were leaning against castle balcony with your back against the railing looking at your right hand. "You okay?" you looked up to see Petar walking over to you.

"How can I see people's memories?" you asked Petar who smiled as he leaned against the balcony as well.

"It special power not many GOL have that power, the only person that I've know to have that power is Leah" you looked at Petar "Leah is my wife, she could see memories of people only when their emotions is strong, for example Rokan was very anxious and worried so much meaning that you could tap into his memories to find out why, when you place your hand and looked at him straight in the eyes that's how" Petar explained as you nodded. "You did good today"

"Thank you" you said as you looked out the balcony taking in Arendelle's beautiful view.

"Made a good choice making you a Guardian" you smiled and nodded as you noticed Kara was sparing with Emerson. You kept an eagle vision at Emerson who was making sure that he doesn't hurt Kara but not letting Kara hurt him. "What are you looking at?" Petar followed where you were looking at Emerson. "What's that smile about?" he asked as you stared at him back.

"I think Emerson will be a good Guardian" Petar raises an eyebrow at you before looking down at him.

"How can you be sure?" Petar questioned you as you just smirked before jumping off the balcony and dived down to the training grounds, before you were metres away from hitting the ground, you opened your wings to help you land softly on your hands and feet.

"(Y/N)!" Kara said happily as you stood up and nodded at Kara before nudging your head to the side causing the princess to catch your signal. "Okay I'll go see Rowena, Elsa and Anna" Kara gave Emerson a kiss on the cheek before leaving you two alone.

"What's up (Y/N)?" Emerson asked as he crossed his arms across his chest while you smiled then made your wings disappear and taking your scarf off before placing it on top of a barrel. "Ermm..(Y/N)?" you charged and attacked Emerson who was ducking and dodging your attacks. "(Y/N)! what are you doing?!" he shouted as you smirked as you kept attacking him.

"FIGHT ME!" you said as you kept punching and kicking Emerson who had problems keeping up then you saw the anger in his eyes as he fought back. Now it was your turn to duck and dodge his attacks. "That's it" you said under your breath as you kept fighting him.

"(Y/N)!" you turned your head as you were moving back while ducking Emerson's punches, you saw Kaleb and Petar watching you. Petar nodded as you quickly transformed into your avian form and quickly covered yourself with your black wings before sending opening them powerfully causing a shockwave which caused Emerson to fly back and fall on his butt.

"You are ready" you said as you walked over to Emerson as you held your hand out to help him up on his feet.

"Ready for what?" Emerson said confused making you laugh and reply

"To become a guardian" you smiled at Emerson who nodded then you noticed his tunic was opened a little and he had something on his chest. Your eyes widen in shock it was a bird shaped birthmark.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerson was the son of Angelo and Evangeline!. Emerson noticed that you staring at him very intently which made him a little nervous "What?" he asked curiously as you shook your head then said

"Nothing just thinking about something" you told him but Petar noticed that there was something on your mind but he would ask later. "I will let Rowena train you tomorrow morning okay?" Emerson nodded "Now go to Kara, she is a handful" Emerson laughed as he said his goodbye and ran out the room.

"Now that he is gone what's up?" Petar said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest while you sighed as you leaned against the wall.

"Follow me" you walked onto the balcony and transformed into your avian form while Petar copied your action. You flew high up in the air until you were in the clouds, you and Petar were just hovering in the air. "Emerson is the lost son of-"

"Angelo and Evangeline I know" you looked at him in confusion and shock "I saw his birthmark same time as you did" you nodded as sighed.

"So what do we do?" you asked Petar who sighed and shrugged. "I thought that he would have been an guardian already because it is in his blood?" you asked Petar who thought for a moment.

"It hasn't awaken yet, even when faced with danger like you and rest that's how your avian form activates but it still hasn't waken yet" you nodded in understanding while you sighed and thought about something.

"We need to find a way to awaken his blood because a guardian's blood is already running in his veins" you told Petar. "I need to go see Rokan" Petar nodded as the two of you gently landed on the ground.

You walked towards Arendelle's dock where you saw Captain Rokan's ship was guarded with Arendelle guards. You entered the ship to see Captain Rokan was playing card with his crew. "(Y/N)!" Rokan stood up quickly "how can I help you sure?" he asked nervously making you smile knowing that he was afraid of you but you knew that he wouldn't hurt anyone because you could see it in his eyes.

"Queen Elsa would like to speak to you this afternoon to speak about what to do about saving your family" you watched as Rokan's eyes lightened at happiness at what you said as he got on his knees in appreciation then you looked around to see his crews with happiness in their eyes as well.

You looked at the leather bracelet in his hand making you glance at it curiously "that's pretty cool" Rokan smiled as he touched the leather bracelet that had a small metal star pendant on it.

"My wife made it the pendant was from her necklace, she gave me it for good luck" you smiled and nodded

"You miss her don't you?" you leaned against the wooden mast while Rokan looked out into the calm blue ocean and nodded. "We'll help you" you told Rokan who nodded "I'm come and escort you to the castle later on okay?" Rokan nodded before you got off the ship and walked towards Hanna's bakery.

* * *

As you were walking to the bakery, Orion flew down and landed on your shoulder. "Oh hello buddy" you petted the bat's head as he purred before you continued walking towards the bakery.

You opened the door and heard a bell chimed making you smile as you smelt their heavenly scent of chocolate in the air. You walked inside to see Hanna and Elsa were kneading some dough. You grinned as you watched your two most favourite people in the world were together having fun.

Orion flew towards Elsa and perched himself on her shoulder causing her to stop kneading "Orion hello" Elsa used her finger to pet Orion's furry cheek making the star bat purr causing her to giggle then turned to see you leaning against the wall that lead into the kitchen. "Oh (Y/N) I didn't see you there" you smiled and winked at her.

"What you guys making?" you asked as you into the kitchen as you walked behind Hanna and Elsa.

"Queen Elsa was asking me how to make sweet bread" you nodded "apparently kneading dough helps her to relax" you nodded as Hanna explained to you while she wiped her hands to get rid of the flour.

"Right cool" you watched Hanna gave Orion a blue berry muffin which he ate happily "You are fattening my pet up" you told Hanna who smiled

"I can't help it when your bat is cute" you laughed as you watched the bat eat the muffin while you just hugged Elsa from behind and kissed her temple.

"Well I think that Elsa might be cuter than Orion" you playfully said causing Orion to squeak angrily at you making to laugh as the bat glared at you "I thought you hate being called cute Orion" you said cheekily.

"Well he is a good looking bat" Hanna petted him while you and Elsa laugh and agreed while the star bat puffed out his chest proudly before he started eating again.

"So you think im cute?" Elsa said while you smiled and nodded then she leaned forward and kissed you softly which made you feel like you flying. You could keep kissing Elsa, it was your addiction however you knew that your mother was in the room so you would have kissed her more but you had to show respect.

"No your absolutely breath taking Elsa" you winked at Elsa then Hanna scoffed causing you both to turn around.

"Where did you get that line from (Y/N)? From Ryan or Kaleb" you rolled your eyes and pouted a little

"Actually from both of them, the two taught me how to make a girl blush" you smiled smugly at Hanna who giggled then the door bell jingled which meant there was a customer that entered. "Right I need to work" Hanna made sure that she look presentable before going out into the bakery to serve the customer.

"So why are you here, I thought that you would be working?" you asked curiously to Elsa who sighed as she ran her hand through her hair and said

"Kai told me to take a break" you smiled and hugged her tighter as you buried your nose into her neck as you inhaled her heavenly scent that always calmed you down no matter how angry or stressed you were. Elsa smiled at the feeling of your nose and stubble tickling her neck which made her smile even more.

"You deserve a break" you kiss her neck then Orion perched himself on your shoulder causing you to pull away. You looked over to the clock on the wall to see that it was still too early to go get Rokan to speak to Queen Elsa "um..Elsa remember you need to speak to Captain Rokan soon okay?" Elsa looked at the clock and gasped.

"oh my goodness I didn't know that I stayed too long, I'm sorry" you shook your head before you kissed Elsa on the forehead. "I need to go back to the castle" you nodded

"Do you need me to escort you back to the castle?" you asked Elsa who smiled and shook her head before getting on her tiptoes and kissed you on the cheek then your lips.

"I'll be okay, I still need to talk to Anna about something" you nodded as Orion waved goodbye to Elsa who said goodbye to Orion and Hanna before making her way to the castle. You leaned against wall as you watched Elsa leave as she walked towards the castle.

"You really in love with her aren't you" Hanna smiled as you blushed lightly while biting your lip and nodded. "Do miss your real mother?" she asked causing you to look at her then at your feet.

"I don't know I just don't remember her, how can miss someone I've never met" you gave her a reassuring smile however you felt that your heart became heavy, you wanted to know who your parents was and wanted to know why they left you. Hanna and Elsa was right you needed closure.

Hanna noticed the sadness in your eyes causing her to sigh before hugging you tightly and you hugged her back. "Remember this, you will always be mine and Ryan's son no matter what okay?" you nodded as you hugged her tighter.

"(Y/N)?" someone called out causing you and Hanna to turn around to see Kaleb walking inside. "I need to talk to you" you and Hanna pulled away from each other, you walked out door to talk to him outside. "I need to ask you something" you looked at him as you crossed your arms before leaning your back against a wall with one of your foot was lifted off the ground.

"What's wrong?" you asked while raising an eyebrow at him

"We need to come up with a plan to try and stop King Wesker" you nodded "(Y/N) I promised Ryan I would take care of you and Hanna, I can't let you go and fight that man, I heard stories about him and how he tortures people into insanity before killing them" you saw Kaleb with the worry in his eyes "I can't let you and Hanna get hurt, I can never forgive myself" you sighed as you placed your hand on his shoulder and said

"You and Ryan have trained me, Petar has trained me, I have been trained by the strongest and best fighters, I have something worth fighting for and that is my family and friends" Kaleb smiled and nodded "I will not die there are so many things I want and not rest till I have it" you said to him causing him to raise an eyebrow at you.

"Such as?" you smiled as you looked at the castle knowing that Elsa was there making you smile even more.

"Well marry Elsa is one, have kids with her, have a family and grow old with her" you felt your heart beat faster and your body to become warm thinking of Elsa as you smiled at the thought of being with Elsa. Kaleb chuckled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded.

"You really love her don't you?" you smiled and nodded

"Of course I do, I love her with every being" you told him with pride and sureness in your voice making Kaleb smile larger.

You looked at the clock tower to see that it was time for Rokan to meet up with Elsa. "Right I need to go, I'll talk to you later okay?" you said to Kaleb who nodded. You opened the door of the bakery and shouted "Orion come on!" the star bat was about to eat another muffin making you look at him "no more muffin!" you scolded your bat who pouted making you sigh "fine last one" the star bat grabbed the muffin with his feet before flying and perched himself on your shoulder before continued eating muffin while you walked towards Rokan's ship.

* * *

When you had picked up Rokan and leaded him back to the castle, you stopped in front of Elsa's office which was her father's previous office. You took a deep breath and knocked the door and waited a few seconds. "Come in" you walked in and saw Elsa sat at her desk with quill in her hand, you looked into her blue and smiled "oh hello (Y/N), Rokan please take a seat" Rokan took off his hat and sat in front of Elsa while you stood tall next to Elsa with your hands wiped off the crumbs that Orion left when he ate the muffin. Orion saw Venus flying outside which made him fly outside to go meet with her making you smile as you looked at Elsa who smiled back at you before you put your hands behind your back.

"Now I have been talking to Petar and Kaleb thinking away to save your family however we are still thinking of a safe way" Elsa told Rokan who nodded sadly then you thought for a moment.

"I have idea" you spoke causing Elsa and Rokan look at you. "Well once we have trained Emerson to awaken his guardian blood then we will sneak into the castle and keep everyone as well as killing King Wesker to stop him from hurting anymore innocent people" you explained to Rokan who nodded however you saw Elsa's beautiful blue eyes was filled with fear and worry which made the room temperature drop a little, Rokan didn't notice but you did.

"Thank you your majesty, (Y/N) I don't think I'll be able to repay you for your kindness and bravery" Rokan bowed his head while you smiled and placed your hand on his shoulder and said

"It will be okay I promise" Rokan nodded and smiled before bowing again and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. You took a deep breath before hugging Elsa tightly as she completely relaxed in your arms. "Elsa we can't let a man like him roam free, he is terrorizing poor and innocent people" you explained to Elsa who gripped onto your shirt tighter making you sigh as you rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I'm afraid that you won't come back" Elsa admitted as you sighed and hugged her again before kissing the top of her head then you placed your warm hands on her cheeks to make her look at you as you leaned down so your forehead and noses were touching.

"I promise you I will go through hell and back to return to you because I love you and I promised you that I will never leave you alone, you will me back" Elsa gazed into your (E/C) eyes and she saw truth in them. "I am not going anywhere, I will stay with you now and forever and even more" Elsa had tears fall from her eyes but you wiped them away with your thumbs.

There was a knock on the door causing you to sigh before kissing her forehead and taking a step back from Elsa and opened the door revealing it was Anna. "Hello (Y/N)!" she said excited as she happily bounced over to Elsa then stop when she saw Elsa had just finished wiping her tears away. "Elsa what's wrong?" she asked then she frowned and angrily turned to you "did you make my sister cry?!" she asked angrily making you instantly scared before taking a step back with your hands in mock defence.

"Please don't kill me" you begged Anna then Elsa giggled causing Anna's anger to leave instantly as you sighed in relief.

"Anna (Y/N) hasn't made me cry, it was just a happy tears" Elsa explained to Anna who nodded before calming herself down. "please don't beat up (Y/N)" the Queen begged causing you to smile and hug you tightly. "He will never hurt me" Elsa and you smiled at Anna who awed and hugged the two of you.

"(Y/N) we need your help to train Emerson!" Rowena entered then saw the three of you hugging "errm am I interrupting a moment?" she asked as you tried to get out of Anna and Elsa's surprisingly strong grip.

"No why do you need me? You trained me can't you do the same to Emerson?" you finally wriggled out of the sister's arms but when you did, they just stopped hugging each other causing you to sigh and shake you head. "Childish women" you muttered under your breath causing the three women to giggle at you.

"Because we need to try different methods to help him" Rowena explained as you nodded then walked over to Elsa and gave her a kiss on her forehead before you and Rowena walked over the Queen's balcony before transforming into your avian form then flying into the forest where Petar and Emerson were training.

* * *

When you and Rowena spotted them at where Petar had trained you at the waterfall. Petar was sat crossed legged on the ground while Emerson was laying on his back with his arms and legs spread out clearly tired as you and Rowena softly landed on the ground. "You okay Emerson?" you asked as you took a seat next to him.

Emerson was breathing heavy not being able to speak making you laugh as you remembered how tiring it was to earn your wings. You took a deep breath before placing a hand on his shoulder then you saw his memories.

 _You were in a dark place and you could hear crying and whimpering though. "What memory is this?" you asked yourself as your eyes squinted trying to see anything but it was still darkness._

" _Whats we gonna do to him, he is damaging out business?" a voice spoke making you become a little confused. The sound of a match being dragged across something gritty then a spark of fire appeared as it lit a candle causing the whole room to become somewhat brought light into the room._

 _You looked around to see you were in a cold and smelly prison cell and there was a little boy covered in rags and dirt, he had his knees up to is, his head was placed on top while his hands wrapped around his legs seeing the tears clearly on his face making your eyes widen in surprised. You could see the chains around his legs and arms._

 _It was Emerson when he was younger. The age difference between you and was two years. You met him when you were six because you had ran away from the orphanage when you were five because you couldn't take it anymore. Then you quickly met Emerson who had been living on the streets since forever. He was the one that taught you how to survived and took you in as a brother._

 _By looking at him, he looked to be around the age of six, a year before you had met him. "I say sell him" another voice spoke causing you to turn around to see one was a short fat bald man who was wearing a tattered suit and had a cane in his hand that was tapping on his hands. By the sound of the cane, it was quite strong and thick meaning if you were hit it would be painful._

 _The other man was quite thin and tall, he was wearing somewhat similar to the fat man who grinned menacingly at Emerson. The thin and fat man walked into the cell where you stood next to Emerson watching the memory unfold._

" _Now boyo when I take the chains off you, you will do what I say" the fat man said as he searched his pockets for the keys to release Emerson from the chains. You watched as Emerson clenched his fist as the fat man unchained him when he was free. Emerson took this chance to take the fat man's cane and hit him on the head which knocked him out then he hit the thin man's leg causing him to hunch over in pain then he bolted._

You closed your eyes and opened them again while Emerson, Rowena and Petar was looking at you. "What did you see?" Rowena asked as you sighed and looked straight into Emerson's eyes "You were captured when you were a kid weren't you?" you saw Emerson's eyes fill with fear and sad making you sigh "we are brothers why you never told me?" you asked Emerson who sighed.

"Because the men I worked for were thieves so that's why I knew how to survive but left that city so that they never find me" Emerson said as you nodded "They beat me when I didn't steal enough, they starved me, locked me into the cellar, it was a nightmare I did everything to try and forget but it keeps niggling me at the back of my mind" you nodded "I forgot you can see memories of people" he added.

"I need to cool off" you transformed back into your human form before taking a dive into deep water.

* * *

You felt the water cool you down then you felt your wings started to appear again and glowed a bright blue colour to the point that you were blinded. You closed your eyes then after a few seconds opened your eyes again to see you were in a clear white space. "Hello?" you said as you're voiced echoed around you.

"My son" someone spoke causing you to freeze and slowly turned around seeing it was a woman who had the same eye colour and hair colour as you. Her hair was in a high ponytail, she wore a light blue tunic and dark brown trousers that was tucked into light brown boots. You instantly knew who this woman was this was your mother, you saw the same necklace around her that you had given to Elsa that she still wore to this day.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked as you kept staring at her before slowly nodding at her not taking your eyes of her. "I need to explain" she took a step forward at you trying to touch your cheek but you moved your head away as you looked at the hurt in her eyes but right now you were so angry that you wanted to shout at her. You clenched your first trying to stop yourself from punching something. However no matter how angry you are, you would never hit a woman no matter what but you still wanted some way to release your anger.

"YOU LEFT YOUR OWN CHILD INTO THAT HORRIBLE ORPHANAGE!" You shouted as she tried to speak but you beat her to it "MAKE MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN GO NEAR ME, YOU WEREN'T THERE, NIGHT AFTER NIGHT I KEPT PRAYING FOR MY FAMILY TO RETURN!" you yelled as the woman bit her lip and looked down in shame.

"I didn't mean for you-" you interrupted her again

"No you have no right, I can't believe that a mother can give up their child like that" you felt your eyes stinging and your throat was constricting you of air every time you breathed in it hurt you. You saw the hurt in her eyes making your heart break causing you to sigh as you ran your hands through your hair furiously ruffling. "I didn't mean to shout, it's just that I don't know if I'm supposed to happy or sad or angry! I don't know what to do or say" you sighed before taking a deep breath and sat on the floor burying your head in your hands while the woman sighed and carefully took a seat next to you.

"(Y/N) you need to know that I love you, I love you when you were born, I love you when you grew up and I will love you now till forever, I will never stop loving you even if you stopped loving me" you looked into her eyes causing you to sigh before looking at her.

"Why?" that was all you could say to her.

"Because if your uncle knew who you were, he would kill you" she explained causing you to frown a little.

"Who is my uncle?" you asked curiously to your real mother

"King Wesker" your eyes widen in shock then she continued you speaking "He is my younger brother, when our father wanted to give the throne to my beloved, your father, for us to rule but Wesker became jealous and when your father found out his plan to kill him to take the throne, he sent me away because I was close to giving birth then I didn't hear from him and my own brother killed our father so he could take the throne himself" you nodded as you listened carefully.

"What happened to you? Did you die?" you asked her causing her to sigh and nodded.

"When he found out that I was pregnant with you, he hunted me down and killed me but luckily I've hid you away" you nodded "I'm sorry that I left-oh" You had hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I shouted at you, I didn't know how much you and father suffered" you cried as you hugged her tightly as she hugged you back.

"Its okay baby" you pulled away and looked at her with forgiveness in your eyes.

"How about we start over" you offered to your mother who nodded as you held out your hand and said "Hi I am (Y/N)" the woman smiled as she shook your hand

"I am Katerina and your father is Petar" you eyes widen in shock "I see you met him" you roughly ruffled your hair as you laid back before sighing "I'm sorry that everything is confusing" your mother kissed your forehead before you were blinded by white light causing you to open your eyes to see you were back in the water again causing you to swim to shore.

You stared at Petar who just looked at you "What's the matter?" he asked as you punched him hard in the face. "Shit! What was that for?!" he asked angrily as he held the cheek you had hit.

"Why didn't you tell me you are my father!" you shouted at him causing his eyes widen in shock

"What?" that was all he could say "how is that possible?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

"I just saw my mother Katerina and she told me that she was the sister of King Wesker, you had sent her to hiding and Wesker killed his own father!" you watched as Petar stood up and slowly walked towards you "Please give me answers!" you yelled as Petar had tears in his eyes before hugging you tightly while your arms were just by your side.

"My son is alive" he cried "you are alive" you noticed Rowena take Emerson away so that you two had a private moment. "I never thought you would be alive" you looked into his eyes. You sighed before placing your hand on his shoulder seeing his memories.

" _Are you serious Kathy?" you were looking straight at your mother then it hit you, you were seeing everything through your father's eyes. You watched your mother nodded then Petar placed his hands around her waist and picked her up and spun around while she giggled. "I'm going to be a daddy!" he exclaimed._

 _To be continued….._

 _(A/N) Hello guys sorry for the long wait but I've been very busy and try to get some more writing. The next chapter will be you living through Petar's memories. Catch you guys soon :D_ _ou one of your foot was lifted off the ground._

 _to see Kaleb walking over to you ou hugged her back. "_


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you serious Kathy?" you were looking straight at your mother then it hit you, you were seeing everything through your father's eyes. You watched your mother nodded then Petar placed his hands around her waist and picked her up and spun around while she giggled. "I'm going to be a daddy!" he exclaimed.

"yes please put me down now!" She said as you stared into her beautiful eyes."I just found out and I still need to tell my parents" Katerina smiled as you nodded before the two of you started making your way back to the castle to tell her the news.

You worked as a naval soldier for the Caddina and you fell in love with Katerina when the two of you meet at a celebration party for the soldiers. The second you saw her eyes you knew she was the one. Katerina's father, King Roland who saw the way you looked at her daughter then smirked.

" _you know I am still looking for a suited for my daughter?" you blushed then the rest was history._

You and Katerina had visited her parents to be able to talk in private with them. "Hello Captain Petar how may we help you?" King Roland asked as you held Katerina's hand as the two of you took a deep breath before saying.

"I'm afraid I am here to tell you that I have gotten your daughter pregnant" you watched as the King lost his smile as the Queen Kristine's eyes widen in shock.

"You did WHAT!" King Roland yelled as you felt Katerina's hand held your hand tighter before she spoke

"Father please it's not his fault, its mine as well" she said as the King stood up and walked towards you and Katerina. You stood in front of Katerina and stared at her father straight in the eye.

"No Katerina, I take full blame please your highness I love Katerina with my life and I would marry her as soon as possible to make sure that people don't know that I have gotten pregnant before we are married" the King stared at you.

"Captain Petar, we are disappointed in you and Katerina in creating a child out of wedlock however what's done is done, I will start preparing for the wedding which should be in less than a month is that okay?" Queen Kristine said as you and Katerina looked at each other before nodding.

"We agree" you said to each other.

"Now Petar I want to talk a walk with me" King Roland said as you sighed while looking at your lover who had fear in her eyes but you just squeezed her hand trying to comfort her but truth be told you were afraid as well.

You and King Roland were walking through the castle grounds. "Your majesty please I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of your daughter, I would never-" you were interrupted by King Roland.

"As long as you both agreed" you nodded "You love my daughter I can see that, Petar you're a man and men have urges, now I'm not going to lie to you but my daughter and son are my life, you need to understand that being a parents mean that you will do anything to keep them safe" you nodded again not trusting yourself because you might say the wrong thing and might anger the king. "As long as you promise to protect my daughter is that a promise?" you nodded and placed your hand on your heart.

"I promise that I will do anything for your daughter and give her my life" King Roland smiled as he placed his hand on your shoulder before giving you a smile.

"Welcome to the family, Petar" you smiled "now I need to train you" you raised a confused eyebrow at him. "I want you and my daughter to rule Caddina when I step down"

"I thought Prince Wesker would be King?" you asked as you watched the King sighed and looked up into the starry sky.

"I feel like my son has darkness in his heart that will cause his judgement to be clouded in anger and jealousy" you nodded as you listened carefully at the King. "But you have done nothing but care for my daughter and my people, I can see that you will be a great ruler with my daughter"

"Are you sure sir? Please just Katerina and I'll help" King Roland smiled and shook his head before saying

"Yes I know Katerina can lead this land easily however she will need advice and guidance that's where you come in" you took a breath and nodded "make sure my daughter is happy" you nodded again.

"Your Majesty forgive me, I didn't plan on getting your daughter pregnant, honestly I was planning on proposing to her but when I was in the navy and I was going to be away and..and.." you started stuttering then the King laughed and said

"My dear boy you have been nothing but asset to Caddina and even though I am not completely happy of having my daughter pregnant isn't married yet but since you two are to be married soon so I will let it slide however hurt my daughter and you will be hunted down understand?!" he threatened as you quickly nodded at the king.

You were currently sat at the dining hall, eating with King Roland and Queen Kristine, you were sat next to Katerina while Prince Wesker was glaring at you and Katerina. "Father how can you let this pauper defile your own daughter to have a bastard child!" he yelled causing you to grip on the utensils tightly as you kept your mouth shut.

King Roland banged his hand on the table causing the whole table to shake. "Wesker! Petar is marrying Katerina so don't you dare call my future grandchild a bastard! I don't see you being with anyone and helping producing an heir!" he yelled causing Prince Wesker to stand up and stormed away.

* * *

That night you were with Katerina in her room seeing as the two of you were expecting, your wedding would be in less than a month so that people wouldn't know that their child wouldn't be born isn't in wedlock which is frowned upon in this time. You laid in bed with Katerina who was laid on your chest as you had an arm around her pulling her close to you.

"I guess your brother won't be happy when your father tells him that he doesn't want him to be a successor" you told Katerina who sighed and nodded.

"He has become a lot meaner when he first met you" you nodded "he was awful to you" you just shrugged and said

"what we going to do? It's how he wants to live his life" you told Katerina who nodded as you just kissed on top of her head. "I love you Katerina" you said honestly to her as she smiled and whispered it back to you.

* * *

Katerina was eight months pregnant and she was easily tired. After you and Katerina was married, King Roland started to teach you on how to run the kingdom while Prince Wesker felt extremely jealous at the attention that you were receiving from his father. One night you and Prince Wesker was looking at the map of Caddina planning and trying to figure out how to help the villagers and their kingdom increase profit to help Caddina to prosper.

"Father when I can take over Caddina?" Prince Wesker asked as you and King Roland looked at each other carefully before back at him.

"Son I think that I will leave the kingdom to your sister and Petar" you watched Prince Wesker's eyes flashed red as his brows furrowed in anger. In a blink of eye, he took a swing at King Roland who grabbed his arm and twisted it causing him to drop the knife. "My son don't do this" he warned his son who growled at him.

"No father I have had enough! You have ignored me when you found out that my sister is having a bastard child!" you growled at him at the mentioned of him slandering your wife and your unborn child. Your eyes wondered over to King Roland who shook his head warning you not to do anything. "I deserve to rule Caddina!" he shouted as you carefully ready to pull out your hidden dagger out just in case.

"GUARDS!" King Roland shouted then four guards came inside the room with their weapons at the ready. "Take my son to the dungeons!" he threw his son towards the guard who had put the Prince in chains before taking him to the dungeons. "Petar take my daughter and my grandchild away from here, this will get worse" he said as you look at the King.

"But your majesty-" the King raised his hand to stop you from talking, he gave you a sad smile and placed his hand on your shoulder before saying.

"You are a worthy son, take care of my daughter and grandchild, get them away from here" you nodded "GO! NOW!" you sighed as you ran to find Katerina.

"KATERINA! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" you burst into your room to see Katerina looking up from her book and at you.

"What? why?" she asked worriedly making you sigh and said

"Just trust me okay? You need to go NOW!" you grabbed Katerina's hand and started dragging her out and lead her to stables. You helped her up on a horse before jumping on behind her before making the horse gallop away from to the harbour.

After a twenty-minutes "I still need an explanation!" Katerina asked as the two of you just got of Caddina there was a massive explosion in the castle. "FATHER! MOTHER!" she cried out as you hugged her tightly. You got to the docks to see your men sitting on the pier having drinks in their hand.

"Sir Petar what are you doing here?" Your first mate asked as you sighed and said

"Take my wife to the City of Angels and try to contact Prince Angel and Evangeline! I'll meet you guys there okay?!" you ordered your crew who were still confused but you just said "Just do it okay?!" your men moved as you helped Katerina onto ship. "I'll see you there my love I promise" you kissed her forehead then lips before you ran back to castle to help King Roland.

You started sprinted away towards the castle. You got to back to the castle however the door to the throne room was barricaded from the other side, you tried to use your shoulder to try force the door to open. After a few tries you stopped as you felt your shoulders becoming bruised.

"psst!" someone hissed from the corner causing you to look to see one of the maid trying to make you move towards her. "Master Petar, King Roland was taken by Prince Wesker and his men to the dungeon, he has gone mad!" she exclaimed as you agreed with her.

"Get everyone in the castle out of here into safety!" you instructed her as she nodded and left to warn the others. You made your way to the dungeon where you saw the King was locked inside a cell alone which made you wonder where Prince Wesker was. You carefully made your way to the King's cell who looked up at you then his eyes widen causing you to turn around to see Prince Wesker who gave you a jaw hurting punch which causing you to fly back into the wall and become delirious.

Prince Wesker ordered his men to throw you into the cell as well as chaining you against the wall with King Roland. "Pathetic" The Prince spat at you before walking away with his men.

"Are you alright your majesty?" you asked the King who nodded however you still saw the sadness in his eyes. "What's the matter?" you questioned him.

"My son killed my wife, his mother" you could see the tears fall from his eyes. "Where is my daughter?" he asked worried as you placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She is safe I have a couple of my men taking to the City of Angels before meeting with Prince Angelo to keep her safe" the King nodded before sighing in relief knowing that his daughter was safe. "Sir I will help you get out of here" you promised the King who looked at you before shaking your head and said

"NO! we need to find a way to get you out of here, my daughter is close to giving birth and you need to be there! Leave me with him, I will take care of him, you need go!" he commanded as you sighed before looked at the bars on the window to see the people running away from Caddina. To get away from Prince Wesker's madness.

"Our people are fleeing in fear of Prince Wesker" you said to Your father in law who sighed before looking down at the stone cold floor. "I am so sorry to hear about your wife, how are we going to stop him?" You asked the King who didn't say anything.

"Nothing you can do can stop me" a new dark voice spoke causing you both to look over to see Wesker with a menacing grin on his face. "Now tell me where is my sister?" He asked as he entered the cell room as he pulled out a dagger and played with the tip of the baled as he waited for an answer.

"Son why are you doing this?" King Roland asked his son who looked at lazy at his father before saying

"Because I want to take over the world, I went to see an oracle who told me that if I want to be King of the world, I needed to kill my family and future nephew to prevent him getting stronger and stop me" your eyes widen at what he said.

"I'm going a to have a son" you said in a happy voice then the thought of him killing your wife and unborn child made you growl in anger making Prince Wesker's smile get larger.

"Now where is my sister?" He asked you as he took a step closer to you while you couldn't do anything as you were chained against the wall. "I'm waiting" you watched as his shadowed towered over you.

"I would never tell you" you said to him as Wesker stabbed you in the abdomen making you hiss in pain as you hunched forward in pain. "Arghh!" You roared in pain as you felt him twist the knife slowly causing you hiss in pain.

"Where…is…my…sister?" he whispered in your ear as he slowly twisted the knife as you felt yourself being torn apart from the inside.

"Like hell I would tell you" you said through gritted teeth as you watched him smile wickedly at you glared at him. "I will die before I tell you" you said bravely before spitting at his face making him frown and said

"You shouldn't have done that _brother!_ " he quickly pulled out the knife before stabbing you again making you cry out again in pain. "I can torture all night long"

"Why didn't I notice you becoming evil" King Roland said as he glared at his own son who rolled his eyes before pulling out the knife from you causing you to try to hold back the scream in your throat.

"Well father it started when you said that I will not be a good leader for Caddina! I am destined for great this and you did not see it! You only saw Petar's greatness" he sneered at the last word making you hiss in pain then notice that the keys was in pocket as the King distracted his son. You carefully reached forward slowly trying not to make the chains jiggle and alert Prince Wesker. You stole the keys and unlocked the chains to be able to get out of the binds and threw the key at the King who caught it as you tacked Prince Wesker to the floor as King Roland quickly tried to break free.

Prince Wesker head butted you causing you to lose balance and took a step back as you became dizzy. Prince Wesker was about to stab you again but King Roland hold him down.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" the King said as he kept his son in a headlock as he tried to escape his father's clutches.

"But-"

"GET OUT!" you ran out the door but looked back at King Roland who was still holding his son then locked the cell door.

"King Roland!" you tried to open the door but the King shook his head. "Get out of here!" he shouted "save my daughter" he begged as you nodded before escaping.

"GUARDS!" Prince Wesker yelled as you exited the dungeon. You saw a herd of heavily armed guards charging towards you. You sprinted towards the armory with the guards hot on your tail. You burst into the armory and locked the door using a spear to give you some time. You saw a barrel of gun power. You rolled it towards the door before picking a sword and two pistols. You aimed the pistol at the barrel before shooting you causing a large explosion as you jumped out the window. You jumped down to the ground.

You kept sprinting and didn't stop, you travelled from rooftops to rooftops, you looked back to see some of Prince Wesker's men running after you. You growled in annoyance as you tried your best of escape them.

You sprinted towards the forest hoping that you could lose them there. You pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground which covered the forest in a white thick smoke causing them to cough and stop chasing you. You took this chance to climb up in the trees and hide.

You tried to control your breathing from running. You used the tree leaves to hide as the smoke started to disappear.

"WHERE IS HE?!" one of the guards shout as they all tried to get rid of the chemicals in their lungs before trying to look around. "DAMN! We lost him! Keep searching!" he shouted as you kept quiet in the trees.

When they went a different way and left. You took this chance to go back and go to the harbour to get a boat or a ship and get to City of put up your cloak to cover your face and hide from Prince Wesker's men.

You saw a ship that was owned by your old friend. You took a deep breath before running onto the ship. You sneaked into the ship to find your old friend who is the Captain of the ship. You knocked on the Captain's door "Asher?" you called out then the door quickly opened then a shot out and dragged you inside. "Woah!" you stood at the captain quarters and stood in front of you was your old friend Asher.

Asher had shoulder length blond hair that was done in a low ponytail, he had grey eyes narrowed at the sight of you. He wore a long dirty white cloak with dark green tunic shirt that was tucked into his black trousers and he wore worn out brown leather boots. "What are you doing here Petar?" he asked worriedly in a deep voice.

You explained what happened to Asher who sighed and rubbed chin. "That's why I need to get to City of Angels now!" Asher nodded then the sound of marching soldiers boarded the ship. "Shit that must be Prince Wesker!" you said worriedly then Asher opened a secret compartment on the wall and put you inside.

"stay quiet" he whispered as he closed the small compartment as there was a knock on the door.

"OPEN UP! We have orders from King Wesker!" a voice boomed as they kept knocking on the door. You heard Asher opened the door.

"What can I do for you guys?" Asher asked as he kept cool and calm while you tried to cover your mouth to trying to control your breathing as you felt yourself becoming claustrophobic. You listened carefully to Asher talking to the guards.

"We are here to inspect your ship to see if Petar Ulfric is hiding here!" the guard said roughly as Asher replied

"Go ahead" he took a step back then the captain of the guard whistled as a white dog entered and started sniffing around causing Asher's breath to hitch as the dog started sniffing around where you were hiding making you and Asher worried.

"There's nothing there!" the dog trainer shouted as the dog whined before walking away to search the ship. After a few minutes they had left and Asher waited a few moments before letting you out of the secret hiding place.

"That was close" Asher sighed in relief as you nodded then smiled at your friend

"Thank you for the help buddy" Asher just rolled his eyes before placing a hand on your shoulder and said

"You are my best friend buddy don't worry about it, we are gonna set sail tonight" you nodded then there was a knock on the door. "Yes?!" Asher said

"Sir we are ready to set sail soon, just say the word and we can sail" the door opened revealing Ryan who was Asher's second in command. "Sir Petar?!" he was shocked to see you then Asher shushed him making him shut up. "Sorry" he said quickly.

"Good to see you again Ryan" the man smiled and nodded. "thank you for helping me" Ryan just smiled again.

"Let's sail" Asher said putting on his captain hat.

* * *

After three hours of sailing, you saw City of Angels in the horizon making you smile knowing that you would see your wife soon. When the ship was docked, you literally jumped off the ship and sprinted towards the tall white castle not really caring about anything else other than wanting to see Katerina.

When you reached the castle you made your way to the throne room. You burst into the throne room and at the front was sat a tall man who was a least 6 foot 4. He had short yet messy black hair and kind emerald eyes. He wore navy robes fit for a king.

Next to the man was a beautiful quite petite woman who had light brown hair that was done in a beautiful French braid and on top was simple yet beautiful tiara on her head. She had striking blue eyes that soften when she saw you.

"Ah Petar!" the Queen ran and gave you a brotherly hug. This is Queen Evangeline who was King Angelo's wife and consort. You didn't know her as long as King Angelo who you have been friends with since you were younger however when you first met her she was beautiful and friendly. "Welcome"

You hugged her back "Hello Queen Evangeline" you smiled at her "I heard that there might be a baby Angelo and Evangeline soon?" you asked the two who smiled and nodded

"My wife is three months pregnant" King Angelo spoke as the two of you shook hands with each other.

"That's great, where is Katerina?" you asked then the door burst opened revealing a maid who was panting as if she ran for a miles.

"Your majesties Princess Katerina she is giving birth!" you felt your heart skip a beat at the news.

"Where is she?!" you asked causing her to nod as she started leading you back to where Katerina was while the King and Queen had fetched for the royal doctor to help Katerina.

You entered the room to see Katerina breathing hard, you ran over to her and held her hand. "You made it!" she breathed hard then squeezed your hand. You hissed but swallowed the pain as you just encouraged your wife.

"Come on you can do it!" you said then Katerina glared at you which made you want to run for cover and run away.

"SHUT UP!" she growled as more sweat came down her forehead which you wiped away with your other hand.

"Yes sweetheart" you said as you gritted your teeth.

"Keep pushing your highest the baby is almost here!" the nurse said as Katerina kept trying until a crying was heard. "You have a healthy baby boy" she said as she cleaned him before handing him to Katerina's arms.

"My baby" Katerina whispered as the baby in her arms.

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted causing everything to return back in the present time.


	10. Chapter 10

"I've seen enough" you said to Petar who nodded and sighed. "But you told me that you were Queen Idun's cousin?" you were confused as Petar sighed and nodded

"That was a lie because I knew that you were still wary of me, I needed you trust me" you looked at him not knowing what to say. "Son, I didn't know you were my son" he said softly as he walked towards you but you took a step back causing him to freeze on the spot.

"But you told me your wife's name was Leah?" you had confusion on your face making Petar sigh and say

"Katerina Leah is her full name" he said "If I had said Katherine, word would get around and Wesker's men will instantly know who I was making me even more of a target and be more in danger please I'll tell you everything, you just need to let me explain.." he took a step forward while you just shook your head before you transformed back in avian form before flying away.

"(Y/N)!" Petar shouted after you but you didn't look back as you flew towards the clock tower in Arendelle because you wanted to be alone and to think. You sat on the clock tower's balcony before you leaned against the wooden wall to view Arendelle as the sun was going down behind the North Mountain. You breathing heavily as you ran your hand roughly through your hair in frustration.

You heard flapping in the distance causing you to look up to see Orion flying towards you clearly trying to catch up with you. He perched himself on your palm making you sigh as you petted his furry cheek with your thumbs.

"Sorry buddy I didn't mean to fly off and made you tired from following me" you sighed as you continued to pet him. While you kept petting your pet bat which made you feel you were becoming calm and keeping your anger in check.

"(Y/N)?" a voice softly called out as Orion left to give you two privacy. You turned around to see Elsa walking up the top of the clock tower. Elsa had the worried look on her face "Are you alright?" she walked over to you and sat next to you on the wooden floor.

"How did you know I was here?" you asked Elsa who replied

"I saw you flying fast and went inside here so I wanted to make sure you were okay" she explained as you smiled before giving her a kiss on the forehead before holding her soft and pale hand tightly.

"I just found out that Petar is my father" Elsa's blue eyes widen at the surprised "and that my Uncle is King Wesker, he killed my family, his own family because he wanted to be powerful" you explained to Elsa. "I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped watching the memory and ran away" you felt a kiss on your cheek making you smile and hugged her tightly. "Did I do anything wrong?" Elsa looked at you before shaking her head.

"You reacted how anyone else would have" she said calmly as she softly grabbed your head before placing it on her lap. You laid down and placed your head on her soft and relaxing lap. You closed your eyes as you felt Elsa touched your cheek and her thumbs stroking them softly which made your anger leave instantly. You could stay like this forever.

"Elsa?" you called out as you kept your eyes closed.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she kept stroking your cheek with her cool hands.

"What are we going to do with everything going on?" you asked Elsa who sighed and said

"We'll work something out" she whispered before leaning down giving you kiss on lips which made you open your eyes from shocked before kissing her back. You felt Elsa's lips part you lips before you felt her soft tongue shyly touched yours making you smile as you try and coax her tongue to play with yours.

You slowly raised yourself up as you cupped her face with your hands as you lightly pushed her down on the wooden floor. You moved your hand from her cheek and placed your palm where you felt the wooden floor making you realise that you didn't want Elsa's first time in an uncomfortable place. You stopped kissing her and pulled away. "Elsa I can't do this" you said as you instantly noticed the worry in Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. "Elsa it's not that I don't want to, I do honest!" you said quickly.

"Why then?" that was all she could say to you as you sighed before you got up then helped her up.

"Elsa I don't want your first time on the floor, you deserve better than that" you explained to Elsa who smiled and nodded before kissing her softly. "Elsa when we do it I want it to be where you can be comfortable in the environment, you don't deserve your first time in a clock tower" you said to Elsa.

"But I what if I wanted my first time to be in here" Elsa blushed as you raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me?" you asked playfully before placing your hands on her waist and lifting her up in the air before wrapping her legs around your waist before lightly placing her back on the wall so you could easily support her. "The Queen wants her first time in a clock tower?" you asked cheekily to Elsa whose blush redden as she wrapped her arms around your neck.

"I've had enough of waiting" Elsa said as you smiled "besides I'm comfortable anywhere with you" she whispered before she nibbled your ear making you groan softly. "Make love to me" she begged which you smiled and whispered

"I will do what the Queen orders" you kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

You opened your eyes to see the roof of the clock tower, you felt Elsa grip your hand tightly causing you to look down at Elsa who had her head on your chest, she looked absolutely stunning, you ran rubbed her bare smooth cool back. "Hello" you whispered to Elsa who smiled as she blushed lightly

"Hello" she said shyly as you looked around to see the makeshift bed that you and Elsa created using yours and Elsa's clothes. "That was a-amazing" Elsa said shyly making you laughed softly before kissing the top of her head.

"I promise next time that would be more comfortable place" you promised Elsa who smiled and said

"But I was comfortable" you smiled as you gave her a squeeze.

"Elsa I mean where it would be more secure and private" you explained to her as she nodded before you gave her a kiss on the lips. "Agreed?" Elsa nodded then she said

"We need to go meet Rokan" you nodded as Elsa picked her long blue cape and covered herself while you got up and put on your under garments and trousers. You looked at Elsa who was still covering herself with her cape while carefully picking up her clothes. You snickered a little at her making her look at you. "What are you laughing at?" Elsa asked as you smiled before saying

"Elsa your cape is transparent" Elsa looked down and gasped as she used her arms to cover chest and quickly sat down to try and cover everything else causing you to sigh as you walked over to her and said "Elsa you shouldn't be afraid, we just made love with each other, your beautiful" you picked up your cloak and wrapped it around Elsa before you wrapped your scarf around your neck then turned around to give her privacy.

"Thank you" she said softly as you heard her started to get dressed while you smiled and looked out the window of the clock tower before saying

"Elsa I'm sorry I shouldn't have you teased you" you started as you felt her tap on your shoulder which signalled you that you could turn around to see her dressed back in her light blue dress. You looked at Elsa beautiful blond hair that was messy and the braid started to come out causing her to try and fix it to make herself look more presentable. You walked over to her and wrapped your hands around her waist and kissed her neck. "Did I hurt you?" you asked worried to Elsa who smiled and shook her head.

"No not really, I'll be sore that's for sure and thank you for being careful with me" Elsa said as you smiled and hugged her tightly

"Elsa I'll always be careful with you, your my precious snowflake" you said softly before kissing her ear before saying "let's get going" you held her hand tightly as you two left to make your way to the castle. After the two of you had gotten back to the castle, Orion just flew over and landed on Elsa's shoulder.

"Hello Orion" Elsa petted the star bat which purred softly as he leaned into her touch.

"(Y/N)!" Petar was in his avian form as he flew down and landed in front of you and Elsa. "Let me explain" he said as you wrapped your arm around Elsa's shoulder pulling her close "Please son" Petar pleaded causing you to ignore him before guiding Elsa back into the castle to meet up with Rokan.

Elsa glanced back at Petar who looked devastated before she moved her focus onto you who kept your eyes locked forward. Orion looked sadly at Venus who had landed on Petar's shoulder trying to comfort him.

* * *

When you got inside the castle and when you reached the throne room where you saw Captain Rokan was waiting patiently for Elsa to discuss what to do with Caddina. You looked down on the floor at the thought of Petar. You sighed as you walked with Elsa to her throne as she took her seat, you just leaned against the wall with your arms crossed in front of your chest deep in thought. Orion sat at Elsa's lap as she continued to pet him lovingly which he loved.

"Is (Y/N)? okay? Your majesty?" Rokan asked as Elsa looked back at you before sighing and said

"He just need to think for a while" she said as Rokan nodded before deciding not to ask any more. "Now how familiar are you with Caddina's geography?" Elsa asked the Captain who said

"Quite well your majesty however the kingdom is nothing but a waste land there's nowhere to hide because everything this dead and nothing grows" Captain Rokan said sadly as Queen Elsa nodded while you listened carefully as you thought of a plan.

"The only way we can surprise them is by air" you finally spoke causing Elsa and Rokan to turn to you.

"I don't understand?" Elsa pulled a cute confused face making you smile a little before walking over and stood next to Elsa's throne before explaining

"Look I would say there are twenty-five of us Guardians" You started as you cleared your throat before speaking again "There is a mixture between Soldiers and healers, there are more Soldiers than healers meaning that the healers have to keep back just in case anyone get hurt" you explained.

"Okay however I don't understand what will my men and I will be doing?" Captain Rokan asked

"How many people live in Caddina?" you asked straight to Rokan who seemed a little shocked at the question before saying

"Around four hundred people" he replied as you thought for a moment.

"You and your men will sail back and pretend to take me and Petar as prisoner making it seemed that you won the war however the other guardians will be disguised as your men and escort me and Petar inside then that's when we will attack from the inside" you explained the plan to Rokan who smiled and nodded.

"The guardians will make sure everyone is safe and gets out and you and your men also the healers will make sure everyone is safe while Petar and I deal with King Wesker" you explained the plan to Rokan who nodded "You agree?"

"Yes sounds great!" Rokan said "I'll go inform my men and tell them the plan" you nodded before he bowed and went back to his men back to tell them about the plan. You looked over to Elsa just stopped petting Orion making the star bat confused as he looked up at Elsa who had a worried look on her face.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" you asked worriedly to Elsa who sighed before saying

"What if something happens" she said worriedly "What if something happened to you" you heard her voice quiver in fear, you felt a bit of cold icy winds blow around the throne room making Orion shiver causing Elsa to gasp and get her powers under control. "Sorry Orion" Elsa apologized to the star bat who cuddled further into her cupped hands to try and warm up. You placed your hand on Elsa's head and made her look at you before saying

"I will come back to you always" you whispered before kissing her forehead. "Just trust me" Elsa nodded before you gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"In order for your plan to work to need to be okay with Petar" Elsa started as you sighed before saying

"Elsa…" you couldn't finish the sentence then Elsa held your hand tightly before saying

"Start by saying sorry and try to understand what happened" Elsa convinced you as you sighed and nodded

"Your right" Elsa smiled and giggled before saying

"Always am" she had a smug look on her beautiful face making you playfully roll your eyes before kissing her forehead and said

"I know" you looked down at Orion who still enjoyed being sat on Elsa's lap as she petted him lovingly. "Right Orion I'm guessing you're staying her" you stated the star bat who nodded as he squeaked happily making Elsa and you laugh. "I'll be taking my leave now your majesty" you bowed before walking out the door.

* * *

You walked towards the town to try and find Petar. After an hour of searching you couldn't find him making you sigh before you looked at the sky seeing that the sun was setting. You saw the local inn which you entered to see it was filled with people eating, drinking ale, playing cards, and musicians playing their instrument creating a friendly atmosphere. You sat at the bar then the barkeeper walked over to you.

"Hello honey what would you like?" she flirted as you just looked up seeing a woman who had curly wild black hair and had a red bandana to keep her hair out of her quite pretty face, she had a heart shape face, had dimples that appeared when she flashed everyone a smile, her kind brown eyes made you feel relaxed. You instantly knew that the woman used her beauty to get more men to spend more money on the beer and ale.

"Can I have an Ale please?" you asked as the woman nodded and poured you a pint then you looked around to see some men staring at her making you roll your eyes while you kept your eyes on your drink knowing that you were very happy with being with Elsa and didn't dare look at another girl as well as you didn't find them as attractive as the Queen of the Ice and Snow.

"Here you go honey" she placed the drink in front of you as you nodded in thanks before drinking it.

"(Y/N)?" a voice called out causing you to turn around to see Petar taking a seat next to you. "Please let me explain" he started as you said nothing as you kept staring at your tankard. Petar sighed before saying "When you were born, Wesker attacked, your mother gave me to you and said to hide you so I went to my friend and handed you over to her and she jumped on a leaving ship then when I went back to your mother it was too late" he said as you sighed

"But how did I ended up in Caddina? And I never saw her be a Guardian in your memories?" you asked as Petar sighed

"However Wesker didn't know his nephew was living under his nose" you agreed "I'm sorry I thought I died so I accept that fact and when a Guardian is pregnant they lose their power and abilities so that their body would protect the baby inside of them" you nodded before saying

"Let's not worry about this at the moment…We need to put a stop to him" Petar sighed and nodded then you continued on "Plan is for us to be pretended to be captured by Rokan's men then inside the castle we attack while Rokan's real crew take townspeople to safety while the guardians protect them" Petar nodded.

"I like the plan" he said as you chugged down the ale in your tankard.

"Okay great" you stood up then paid the woman "I need to go see Rokan and his men then tell the others of the plan" Petar nodded as he followed you to the door before you two went the separate ways.

* * *

You made your way to the ship to see Rokan speaking to his crew member. "Ahh (Y/N)!" Rokan waved at you happily before you said

"Permission to come aboard Captain?!" you asked with a toothy grin making Rokan smile and nodded

"If you have to" he joked as you walked on board the ship. "I've told the crew of the plan when do we return to Caddina?" Captain Rokan asked curiously as you thought for a moment

"In three days there is full moon which is when a Guardian is at their strongest" A new spoke causing you to turn around to see Petar walking up onto the ship before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why?" Rokan asked as you just shrugged not knowing what he was on about. Petar looked up in the sky and said

"A Guardian's at his strongest when the full moon comes out?" you asked Petar who nodded "Why?" you asked Petar.

"Because at night Guardians are hunters and they come out mostly at night" you nodded as you looked up in the sky

"three days we need to be ready it takes 2 days to travel to Caddina, we need to make 2 days we are prepared" you explained to Rokan and Petar who nodded "Right I will tell Queen Elsa" you transformed into your avian form before speeding off to Arendelle Castle.

You flew towards Arendelle Castle and you saw that Elsa was sat in the gazebo in the royal gardens speaking to Anna. You flew down and landed softly on the ground. "(Y/N)!" Anna ran up to you and said "Is it true about your plans about attacking Caddina?" she asked worriedly as you nodded.

"For us to free Rokan's country we will need to kill King Wesker, we will need to find someone to be new leader for their country help them get back to normal" You explained as you stepped into the gazebo as you leaned against the banister.

"What is the country called?" Anna asked as you sighed before replying

"It's not as big as Arendelle however it has good resources for mining, the place is called Osawa its know for its mountains full of gems and useful ores-" You were interrupted

"However there is a problem Osawa's new Leader is King Wesker's right hand man, Kapil who is known to use a pistol and keeps shoot his victim's hands and legs until you die from blood lost or lead poisoning" Petar appeared as he turned back into his human form. "Since Rokan and his men are expected to return to Caddina to tell Wesker the news of what happened in Arendelle"

"Tell him that you captured the leader of GOL and Elsa would I be able to tear a piece of your cape and pretend you're not alive" you said awkwardly you know that Elsa loved her dress and her cape. Elsa nodded before grabbing her cape and tear it a bit then you lightly grabbed your knife and cut it.

"You owe a new cape" Elsa playfully said as you just kissed her forehead and said

"I'm afraid I can't afford it" you joked as Elsa hugged you tightly "Can I pay you a different way?" you suggested to Elsa who raised an eyebrow at you before you kissed her on the nose then lips. "How's that for payment?" you asked cheekily to Elsa who giggled before kissing your lips lightly then there was a cough from Anna breaking you two up.

"Sorry to interrupt your session however important need to be discussed" Anna commented making you and Elsa blushed before you kissed Elsa's forehead then saying

"Understood now we need to start getting the ships ready" you said then another voiced pitched in.

"Way ahead of you" Rowena walked over to you two as you smiled and nodded "ships are prepared to leave on your commands"

"Tonight at midnight it will take a day and a half for us to get to Caddina before nightfall because if we miss the full moon we won't have a chance against Wesker, he is at his most powerful state" Petar commented as you raised an eyebrow at him before saying

"What is Wesker?" you asked

"He has this demonic power that can enter your mind and destroy you from the inside and out" Petar commented as you all looked worriedly "His power strongest is when the sun comes out after the full moon he needs to be killed and stop him before" you sighed and nodded.

"Let's get ready!" you said before walking to your home and you entered your room, you grabbed you travelling gear and started getting the clothes you needed then someone hugged you from behind making you stop and place your hands on top of her soft ones. "Elsa you're not going to stop me from going after him" you said softly as you felt Elsa grip on you tighter then she placed her hand on your back.

"I just don't want to see say goodbye to you" Elsa said softly as you sighed before turning around and hugging her tightly.

"Your majesty this isn't goodbye, I'll see you as soon as I can but how can I keep you safe if someone out there is targeting you" you explained to Elsa who nodded then you lifted her head up with your finger to make her look into your eyes. "I'll be back I promise" you kissed her softly as she wrapped her hands around your neck and pulled you in for a deep and passionate kiss.

When you two pulled away, there was a knock on the door revealing Hanna who handed your black cloak, you put it then your fingertips touched your scarf as you looked at Elsa, you took it off and wrapped it around her neck then kissing her forehead before saying "Keep this safe okay Elsa?" the Queen nodded before kissing your cheek.

You walked over to Hanna and hugged her tightly "Be careful my baby" she whispered as you nodded and hugged her back.

"Love you mama" you whispered then parted then said "I need to go Elsa take care of yourself okay" Orion came in the window and perched himself on your hand as you used the other hand to pet him before saying "Stay with Elsa okay buddy?" Orion squeaked sadly as you smiled and say "Look out for her and mama okay?" Orion nodded and saluted making you laugh as you handed him over to Elsa.

You walked with Elsa and Hanna to the docks to see Captain Rokan was ready to sail and all guardians were already on the ship. Kristoff, Anna, Olaf and Sven were waiting for you. Anna sprinted towards you and gave you a tight hug which made you smiled and hug her back. "Please be careful" Anna begged you as you smiled and nodded "I don't want Elsa getting worried about you causing another summer blizzard" Anna joked causing Elsa throw snowball at her head making Anna moan in annoyance while everyone else laughed.

"I need to go, take care you guys" you looked down at Elsa who pouted cutely at you making you smile and saying "I'll be back soon I promise, now how about a good luck kiss?" you playfully pointed to your lips which made Elsa smile before giving you a kiss.

You got on the ship and got ready to set sail to Caddina.

* * *

You couldn't sleep properly which made you sit outside on the deck and laid down to stare at the billion beautiful stars that twinkled before you. "Hey may I join you?" a voice spoke as you turned to see Petar before you nodded then he laid next to you. "I have a lot of things to explain to you" he started but you interrupted him.

"Stop I don't want to know anymore, the present and future is the only thing I need to think about, the past is done nothing else we can do to change it so you don't have to explain anything" you said as Petar sighed and nodded.

"Agreed" he simply said as you both just laid in comfortable silence looking at the stars. "I'm sorry" he said as you just nodded in acknowledgment at him before the two of you just watched the stars.

"Are you mad at me?" you asked softly to Petar who shook his head "even if I lost my temper with you?" Petar laughed and said

"No you got your mother's fiery fighting spirt, if anything Elsa is more like me calm while you and your mother are fiery which is where Elsa comes in to calm you down" you nodded as you knew that Elsa could instantly calm you down.

You didn't even know it when you feel asleep on the deck. You woke up to the sound of bells being rang loudly causing you to wake up to see the crew were running around the ship. "STRONG WINDS!" Captain Rokan said as he gripped tightly on the wheel as he tried his best to steer out of the winds. You felt unbalanced when a powerful gust of wind hit the side of the ship. You gripped ropes waiting for the strong wind to settle before carefully walking over to Captain Rokan.

"What's happening?!" you shouted as you felt your voice couldn't be heard because of the wind was too strong.

"We are ENTERING A STROM!" Captain Rokan replied as the sea started to hit against the side of the ship causing it to rock roughly.

"(Y/N)!" Rowena ran over to you "The storm isn't getting lighter!" she shouted then you looked then thought of an idea.

"All guardians transform now! We will lift the ship out of this storm!" you yelled then the guardians transformed into their avian form before you all dove under the ship and lifted the ship into the air. You all used your strength to lift the ship up above the clouds and "Over there!" Petar shouted as he pointed to a clear sea. You all lifted the ship onto more calm waters and dropped the ship and the storm was gone. All the guardians landed back on the ship while everyone else were shocked at how strong everyone was.

"How was that possible?" Captain Rokan said in disbelieve as all the guardians chuckled then Petar explained

"We are strong, to be fair two guardians can lift this ship easily however we just wanted to get out of the weather quickly" the Guardians just laughed at everyone's reaction. "How far are we to Caddina?"

"Its two hours away" Captain Rokan said as you all nodded before you all started preparing for the plan. When you all saw Caddina in the distance, all the other guardians were led by Rowena to hide in the sky.

When you got closer to Caddina, you instantly felt the same thing when you first came here, you felt sorry for the people because you saw everything in Caddina was run downed and destroyed but the castle was still in in pretty good shape. You could only remember some things about living here which was that awful orphanage. You felt your stomach churn in disgust because of the smell of burning flesh and rotting in the air. "These poor people" you said as Captain Rokan sighed and looked down to the floor. "Is Osawa like this?" you asked Rokan who shook his head

"not yet" you noticed the worriedness in the tone of his voice, you sighed before placing your hand on his shoulder

"We will help you no matter what" you promised him as he took a deep breath and nodded. "We need to get ready" you told everyone then the guardians transformed into avian form while Rokan's men placed cuffs on you but not locking it making it easy for you to break free and fight. You hid two short dagger in your boots so you had weapons to fight off some of Wesker's men.

You watched all the guardians fly up high in the air to avoid detection as they saw the Kingdom of Caddina became close and closer. After twenty minutes the ship had docked. "State your business" the harbour master shouted

"I have captured Captain Petar and his right hand man (Y/N) I have killed Queen Elsa and have proof of her majesty's demise" Captain Rokan stated as you took a deep breath as they boarded the ship. "I have orders from King Wesker to take them straight to him" you looked up to see dots in the sky which were the guardians ready for action. You smirked then the guards pushed you and Petar forward and started leading you to the castle while Captain Rokan and his men stayed to give more details.

As you were walking up to the castle from the corner of your eyes you could see the poor people who were in rags were all just looking with interest, fear and even a little hope at the sight of you and Petar. You looked at Petar who then winked at you as you all made your way up to the castle.

The guards covered your eyes as well as Petar's eyes before they pushed you forward however you had no idea where you were going. You heard the sound of a cell gate being opened then you were chained against the wall then they took off the cover on your eyes to see you were in the dungeon with King Wesker grinning madly on the other side of the cell and Petar was nowhere to be seen.

Your eyes went to the stone window to see that the sun was about to set meaning you had to hurry up if the plan was to be successful. "So you are my long lost nephew that I have been looking for years" He said before he chuckled darkly as you sighed as you glared at him.

Wesker entered the cell before working towards you then noticed the GOL tattoo on your skin making him chuckle. "Where is Petar?!" you asked angrily at Wesker who gave you a menacing and stomach churning grin.

"He is knocked out over there" he pointed to the other side to Petar knocked out cold. "My brother-in-law, I have spent years of searching for him and you so I can kill you both" you growled "my sister got died because she gave birth to you filthy pauper" you watched King Wesker spat angrily while you glared at him. "I was supposed to rule Caddina not my sister and her pauper of a husband!" he roared.

"Rule Caddina to the ground!" you yelled at him then he slapped you then kneed you in the stomach so hard causing you to cough out some blood.

"Captain Rokan said that Queen Elsa has fallen" you watch him take out a piece of Elsa's cape and you pretended you were angry. "I hear that you were fucking the Queen" you felt something inside snap making you growl "How can you fuck someone like her didn't anything freeze?!" he teased before laughing loudly as you charged forward but you were held by the metal chains. "Oh were you in love with her? I thought you just wanted to bed her because I hear she is quite a beauty"

You felt yourself being angrier and angrier. You knew that he was just edging you on to try and get you to lose control. "If my men and I had attacked Arendelle instead, oh damn the amount of fun I would have had with her and maybe even her baby sister can join in and we would have lots of fun again and again" that was it you lost all control.

You saw red and nothing else.

"(Y/N)! NO!" Petar awoken and shouted as he watched you transform to your avian form however this time it was different everything about your form became black, your wings were fully black and had some sort of black aura emitting of it. Your fingernails had blacken and gotten longer as your hands changed into some sort of talons. Your teeth became razor sharp, your eyes glowed a bloody red colour. Petar looked into your blood red eyes and saw nothing but anger towards Wesker who smirked before he transformed into his own form. "What the hell?!" Petar shouted as he watched his brother-in-law transformed into something.

Wesker's robes ripped at the back as a dark green demonic wings came out his back as he had horns coming out of his temples. His eyes become an acid green while he had cracked his neck. "I'm ready!" his voice changed to a dark and shivering voice.

You broke out of the chains as Wesker's guards ran away. Petar quickly transformed as broke free and took Wesker down to the ground however Wesker just grabbed him and held him against the wall then grabbed one of his wings and painfully ripped it making Petar roar in pain which caused you to tackle Wesker through the wall and the two of you fell from the dungeon which was on top of the towers and were freefalling. You and Wesker were trying to choke each other. You noticed that you were becoming closer to hitting the ground. You kicked him in the stomach to break away from him and opened your wings to stop yourself from falling and Wesker did the same thing.

Wesker looked you in the eyes and grinned "I assume that Captain Rokan lied about Queen Elsa's death so that's why you got angry about me talking about give the snow Queen a good fu-" you fully charged at him and punched him the jaw causing him to fly backwards into his castle wall.

You grabbed his demonic wings with both of your clawed hands and ripped them off causing King Wesker to yell in pain but you weren't done with him yet. You picked him up by the throat then broke his both of his arms and legs before throwing him into the air towards the tall run down church tower.

The sound of guns aimed towards you glared at Wesker's men gather around you with their muskets were pointed at you. "Don't move!" one of the shouted then you used your wings to create a large gust of wind causing all their weapons to fly out of their hands

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" you shouted but the guards' draw their swords making you growl in anger before you clenched your right hand tightly causing it to glow red before hitting the ground causing an earth shattering earthquake causing Wesker's guards to become unbalanced on their feet then they saw hot molten lava coming through the cracks.

When your fist touched the hot molten lava it made your right hand glow even brighter causing some guards to panic then you quick as lightning you had punched them in the stomach not to kill them but to hurt them to warm them not to try and fight you again.

"I am warning you to STAY! DOWN! And I won't kill you!" you roared as the men groaned in pain and nodded.

You flew towards to where King Wesker were still knocked out. When you landed in front of him, he started to wake up then his eyes widen in fear at the sight of you walking slowly towards you. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" he had panic desperately in fear of you will do to him.

"No-one is coming your evil tyranny will come to an end!" you roared then choked him against the wall, he tried to pry your clawed hands open but he felt your claws started to dig into his throat as you kept glaring into his eyes. "I want to see the life drain from your eyes so I can safely know that you are dead and that my family in Arendelle is safe from the likes of you" you lowly growled at Wesker.

"We…are..family" he chocked as he felt you digging your talons more and more into his throat as he felt he couldn't breath properly. Wesker placed a hand on your right ear and scratch his ear, you felt him draw something on your ear but you were so focused on making him suffer.

"You are not my family, you have killed my mother, my whole family and tried to kill the one I love, we are not family!" you quickly crushed his windpipe and killed him instantly. You watched the light in his eyes fade away as he draw his last breath and he died.

"(Y/N)!" you turned to see Rowena with Petar who looked very hurt as his other wing was damaged badly while the other was ripped out painfully. "Calm yourself!" he yelled as you growled at him.

"Queen Elsa wouldn't want any of this" your mind instantly thought of Elsa then you took a deep breath before calming yourself down. Rowena and Petar saw you lose the black aura around your wings and they turned back to their normal colour with the dark blue tips. You turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean any of this to happen" you apologies to Rowena and Petar who just nodded but kept their distance. "I just saw red what happened to me?" asked Petar but you watched your father who squirmed a little.

"You became an animal, you were fuelled by anger you turned to a demonic version of your avian form" he explained "Wesker just was evil at heart that's why his form is like that but (Y/N) you need to keep your anger in check because the more you get angry the more you change into a demon like Wesker and it will cause your heart to become dark like his" you nodded and understood.

Captain Rokan ran over with his men "Is it over?" he asked as you nodded causing him to sigh in relief "who will be in charge of Caddina now?" you looked at Rowena and said

"Rowena I think should take care of this place" you said as she looked shocked at what you were suggesting and Petar just smiled and agreed with your decision.

"Wait hang on I don't…" Rowena started to speak but was interrupted by Petar.

"Trust me you are what people need here is some like you" Petar placed a hand on Rowena's shoulder before looking back to see the townspeople who were watching what was happening. "They need you" Rowena nodded.

You looked up in the sky to see full moon before you walked into the tent where you were having a meeting with Rowena, Petar and Rokan to talk about what happened in town during the castle attack. "Casualties?" you asked Rowena and Rokan who shook their heads.

"No luckily when they heard that the plan was to kill King Wesker they all dropped their weapons and surrendered" you nodded "we need to get supplies here for people, building, food and essentials to get this place back on track" Captain Rokan explained as Petar started writing things down that they would need to try and get.

You heard ringing inside your right ear making you cringe and turn your head trying to get rid of it. Petar noticed your discomfort and placed a hand on your shoulder "son are you alright?" he asked worriedly as you just nodded as you winced to try and get rid of the ringing in your ear.

"Yeah I'm alright tired a little" you commented causing everyone to agree "What are we going to do?" you asked everyone who looked at each other then Rowena spoke.

"WE need to write to Queen Elsa to send us some supplies such as food and building supplies so we can start rebuilding this place" she commented as you all agreed. Rowena started writing to Queen Elsa while you excused yourself from the meeting as you felt your right ear's ringing was more than you can take.

You leaned against a lamppost holding your right ear, your ear ache started to become too much to the point you were holding your head and closing your eyes. "Arghh!" you hissed in pained. There was a dark demonic laugh you heard causing you to turn around to see what was around you however there was nobody there. The ringing had stopped making you sigh in relief "I guess I'm just tired" you said to yourself "I'm just hearing things" you walked towards your bed and sleep.

* * *

The sound of the feet running woke you up. You got up to see lots of people were running towards the harbour making you curious as you picked up your shirt and put it on before seeing an Arendelle ship had docked. You ran towards the ship and saw Emerson and Kara who smiled as they waved at you.

You got on the ship and hugged the two tightly "hey you guys! What are you doing here?" you asked the couple who smiled and said

"We got Rowena's letter about asking for supplies so we asked Queen Elsa if we could go with the ship to see what's happening" you nodded "Besides Kaleb is in charge of this ship" you raised an questionable brow at what Kara said then saw someone come out of the Captains Quarters to see Kaleb walking towards you.

"Since when did you Captain a ship?" you playfully asked Kaleb who frowned and said

"Well I bring food from Hanna however if you keep acting like that I won't give it to you" Kaleb teased as you sighed and muttered an apology. "Now help us getting the supplies off the ship" you nodded as the other guardians help to get the supplies off while the Captain Rokan's men were distributing food and water for the people.

That whole day, everyone helped to try and fix Caddina. Throughout the day your ears kept ringing on and off throughout the day which really distracted you. You leaned against a house wall as you wiped the sweat from your forehead. You heard another cackle making you look back to see who was laughing but there was nobody there. "you okay?" you turned to see Emerson who looked worried about you.

"Were you laughing?" you asked Emerson who looked confused and shook his head.

"No I just saw you here like you weren't feeling well" Emerson explained as you just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm just have a lot on my mind" you exhaled before you stood up.

"Go back to Arendelle mate" you raised an eyebrow at Emerson as he crossed his arms in front of his chest "the Arendelle ship is going back to Arendelle to get more supplies" he explained.

"I can't go back until Rokan's family and his home is free from Kapil who doesn't know that Wesker has fallen" you told Emerson "After that I will return to Arendelle" Emerson sighed as he nodded.

"Understood, I thought I was supposed to kill Wesker?" he asked as you explained what happened. "Oh you lost control?" you nodded "I'm sorry to hear that" you shook your head before looking at the Caddina residence who had something new in their eyes which was hope for the future.

"These people need to have someone to believe in and that is the guardians" you explained to Emerson who nodded. "I promise Rokan I will help his family and I will see it till the end". You started walked then you blackout.

"(Y/N)?!" Emerson shouted as you became deaf to what he was saying. You let yourself become consume in darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

You opened your eyes to see in a dimly lit hallway with multiple doors on each side. You looked around the area and you were confused where you were. "Hello?" your voice echoed in the hallway. "Where am I?!" your voice travelled through the hallway however the only answer you get was the echo of your voice.

You walked down the hall, you could only hear your own breathing and your boots. You looked at the doors as you walked pass to see the doors each with unusual colours such as blue, red and purple. You looked up to see a large black door on the ceiling. When you walked past it and kept on walking but when you look forward, you were in the same place again.

"What the hell?" you muttered as you looked back to see the same hallway that never changing. You sprinted forward however the same doors were reappearing meaning that they were still the same meaning that you weren't going anywhere.

You stopped running to catch your breath then turned to a red door on your right before reaching and opening it up. When you entered the room, it was pitch black, you looked around however there was no light source. Suddenly something large sprinted past, you and ran out the door. "HEY!" you shouted as you saw it went to the other side and opened the door opposite you which was a purple colour door. You ran after it and opened but it was absolutely being darkness as well.

You heard the same dark laughter echo in hallway making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. "Who are you?!" you yelled but the laughter become louder and louder. You tried to transform into your guardian from however you couldn't. "What is going on?!" you shouted in frustration as you kept trying to transform.

"It is futile to try and transform into your guardian form, you can't" the voice was a demonic voice, you turned around to see a figure wearing heavy armour, when it came closer, it had black armour that had spikes, the armour looked powerful. You looked at the man's face to see his bright emerald eyes, his black hair which was quite wild looking. He grinned madly at you, showing his razor-sharp teeth, you saw his back which had demonic wings like Wesker.

You growled as you tried to punch him however the thing disappeared then you felt his breathing on your neck before elbowing your shoulder causing you to fall to your knees and you felt paralyze, you couldn't move an inch.

"I told you its futile, now human I will explain everything" he said before sitting on the floor crossed legged. "I am a demon angel called Lynx Noir" you kept staring at him as you tried to move but couldn't. "You killed Wesker and I thank you for that, he captured me and made me his slave so he can use my power" he explained to you as you just looked at you "you may speak" he said before striking a certain spot on your shoulder causing you to be able to move your mouth.

"I don't understand what's going on" you said as you kept trying to move.

"When you killed Wesker, I couldn't have died because I was still inside of his body so I used all my powers to make sure that I would survive so I put a mark on you" he growled as you were confused.

"Mark on me?" you asked then you remembered when Wesker was trying to carve something on your right ear. "What does mark mean?" you asked fearfully as Lynx laughed darkly.

"I control your mind when its weak and I can even control your body, if I'm strong enough" he grinned at you.

"Why?" that was all you could say to this demon.

"Because I am the Guardians biggest and greatest enemy who has ever lived" he roared as you just gritted your teeth.

"What do you want from me?!" you yelled at him as Lynx just kicked you in the stomach so hard making you cough out blood.

"I am just a destroyer that is what I was born for" he said as he stood up and looked ruefully at the black door on the ceiling. "You see we are currently in your mind and all these doors you're your emotions, memories and skills as well as plans. The black door above our heads is my prison however when you are weakened, I am able to take over" he laughed at the idea.

"What did I ever do to you?!" you asked as the demon looked at you and said

"For years' people have hunted, people who are hungry for power, they hunt me down and try to control me, Wesker was the only who was successful in containing me however what the people didn't know the longer I am in their mind, the stronger the poison spread from your mind and body" he explained

"Why don't you just leave me alone" you asked Lynx who took a deep breath and said

"Because without a vessel I die, so you need to find me human body vessel then I will leave, my poison is only very small however the longer you make me wait for a body then the worse it gets" he said, "Return to your world now" Lynx disappeared as you fell unconscious.

* * *

"(Y/N)!" someone yelled causing you to open your eyes to see Rowena sitting beside you with a worried look on your face. "You okay?" she asked as she help you sit up. You rubbed your forehead as you felt a headache coming on.

"What happened?" you asked Rowena who just bit her lip nervously making you look at her strangely. "What is it Rowena?" you asked her as she sighed and said

"You been asleep for two days now, we couldn't wake you" you nodded "what happened? Were you just exhausted?" she asked as she examined you.

You were about to tell her what happened but Lynx's voice echoed in your mind _"Tell anyone mortal and I will increase the poison"_ you gulp as you sighed before saying "Yeah, I guess I was exhausted, how's Petar's wing?" you asked as Rowena who exhaled then looked out the tent.

"His wing was ripped out sadly he won't be able to fly anymore, we can't anything help him" your eyes widen in shock as you looked through the tent flaps to see Petar sat by the fire just staring at it. "Tomorrow you guys are travelling to Osawa" you nodded "I'll stay with here with Emerson and Princess Kara to continue the rebuild here"

"Okay I understand, well when Osawa is done, we will return back here before going back to Arendelle" you told Rowena who nodded. "I need to go to talk to Petar" you got out of your bed and put on your boots before walking over to camp fire and took a seat next to Petar. "How you are holding up?" you asked Petar who sighed as he rubbed his hand together.

"How can I be a guardian if I can't even fly" Petar's voice had a hint of sadness while you didn't really know what to say to him. "At least Wesker is finished, I can be at peace now" you just looked at him "I promised myself that I would never rest until Wesker has paid for what he has done to me and my family" you nodded "I got my revenge now I can just rest"

"I want you to stay here Dad" you said to Petar who looked shocked "you are not in any position to fight" you growled at him as Petar sigh knowing that you were right. "I would just take a handful guardians mostly healers and I'll take care of the rest" you told Petar who nodded.

"Be careful okay?" you nodded as you looked at Rokan's ship that was getting ready to get sail soon. You looked at the blue sea which reminded you of the eyes that belong to the most beautiful woman on earth.

* * *

 _ **Back in Arendelle**_

Elsa was standing at the balcony of her bedroom as she stared out in the horizon hoping to see a ship in the distance. "Please (Y/N) come back home safely" she wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes and prayed for your safe return.

"Elsa?" The Queen turned around to see Anna with a worried looked on her face. "You alright?" she asked as she leaned against the balcony wall. "You are missing him?" Elsa nodded as Anna just hugged her sister tightly before rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "He will come back he doesn't break his promises, you know that" Elsa nodded.

"I shouldn't be getting sad, he will be safe" Elsa said to herself making Anna smile and nod.

"You got the right idea Elsa" the two shared a hug again. While hugging Anna, Elsa looked back at the horizon and smiled.

" _He promised to come back to me and he has never broken a promise before"_ she though then hugged her baby sister tightly. The sound of flapping wings caused the two sisters to break apart to see Orion flying towards. Elsa cupped her hands together which is where Orion landed.

"Hello Orion" Elsa said as she kissed the cute bat's furry cheek. "Where have you been?" she asked as the star bat pointed to the direction of Hanna's bakery making Elsa laugh and petted his cheeks using her thumbs. "I promised (Y/N) that I will look after you meaning no begging for treats from Hanna or you'll get cuter if you get chubby" Elsa playfully scold making the bat pout and crossed his arms in front of his furry chest.

* * *

 _ **On Captain Rokan's Ship**_

You leaned against the barrier of the ship, you looked out to see the sun was setting making the sea glow a beautiful orange colour. "I just want to have Elsa in my arms again" you sighed then Lynx spoke

" _Oh, I have seen that beautiful blond in your memories, you two looked like you had fun, especially at the clock tower" Lynx teased causing you to blush and growled_

" _Hey, stop looking through my memories!" you yelled in your mind as Lynx laughed and replied_

" _Well I have nothing better to do, so I might have a bit look and fun" he laughed making you grit your teeth before thinking._

" _You are in my mind so..." you thought of a cage then you heard something clank then Lynx said_

" _Hey! Let me out!" he yelled making you smirk_

"It is my mind and anything goes" you said as you left Lynx in his cell unable to get out.

"(Y/N)?" a worried voice spoke causing you to turn around to see Rokan with a worried look on his face "you okay?" he asked as you just sighed and said

"Yeah I am fine" you looked over to the Arendelle ship to see Emerson and Kara getting ready to sail back. "You can't wait to go, home, can't you?" he asked as you nodded sharply.

"You can't either" you smiled at Rokan who thought about his wife and child waiting for him at home. "You'll see them again" you said, "I'll say goodbye to Emerson and Kara" you jumped off the ship and walked over to Arendelle's ship.

"(Y/N)!" Kara ran down the plank and jumped into your arms as you hugged her tightly "Hey, how are you?" she asked, "I heard something happened to you" Kara's eyes was filled with worry as you sighed and hugged her tightly before saying

"It's nothing I am just tired from fighting, when you see Elsa and Hanna tell them I'm going home soon" Kara nodded then you looked at Emerson who was grinning at you two "Emerson protect Kara and everyone in Arendelle until I get back okay?!" Emerson saluted as you smiled back at him.

"Ship is leaving Princess Kara!" the captain of the Arendelle ship said as you smiled and nodded at Kara who got back into the ship before you waved goodbye to them. You watched the ship return to Arendelle. When the ship was out of site you walked into the infirmary to see the other guardian was helping the builders anyway they can. You watched Rowena was helping with handing out food fairly for people.

"(Y/N)?" you turned around to see Petar walking over to you. You smiled at him as he smiled back at you. "Are you alright?" he asked as you nodded. "Be carefully" you nodded as you saluted at him.

"Yes sir" Petar smiled before hugging you tightly which shocked you but you returned it. "I'll be back" you promised as you all heard the bell ringing meaning the ship was preparing to leave. "I need to get some rest dad" you started running back to Rokan's ship.

When you got on the ship the guardians bowed their head at you and you smiled at them. "Let's finish this guys!" you threw your first in the air and everyone on the ship copied your action and they cheered happily. "Captain Rokan do the honours!" you shouted to Rokan who smiled and nodded.

"ALRIGHT MEN! DROP THE SAILS!" the men drop the sails.

* * *

The Osawa Kingdom was quite close and which was only few hours travelling by ship. You currently were speaking with the Guardians with the plan you had thought up. "Right guys here is the plan we will all fly in the air and, you guys will be posted different areas and your mission is to make sure that the civilians are safe okay?" they nodded "now soldiers you will be protecting the healers and Rokan's men to keep Kapil's men won't hurt the Osawa people okay?" The soldiers nodded "I will take care of Kapil" everyone nodded.

"CAPTAIN! I CAN SEE OSAWA!" One of Rokan's men shouted from the crow's nest. You looked at the Guardians who all transformed as you did as well.

"Right let's go" you all flew in the air and made your way to Osawa. You saw the island was only half the size of Arendelle however you could see a small castle which you knew where Kapil would be hiding. "Split now!" you said as the Guardians went in small clusters of groups before spreading out while you made your way towards the castle.

" _Human why are you fighting their war it's not yours to fight?" Lynx asked in your mind_

" _Because they need help" you said simply in your mind making the demon laugh darkly that made you shiver in discomfort._

" _What is it with you mortals always playing hero?" he asked as you smiled and said_

" _Because without heroes, nobody will have any hope and without hope then your place is just full of darkness" you told him which made the demon speechless for the first time ever._

When you were getting closer to castle, you landed on of the towers softly and changed back to your normal form before you climbed down and hanged on the ledge so you were dangling in front of a window that had bars on them. You shifted your body weight back and forth to gain momentum and kicked the bars causing them to break then you entered the tower. You looked around to see it was full of guard kits. You smirked as you thought off a plan.

You got changed into the guard's outfit which consists of leather scaled best with a light chainmail shirt underneath then you wrapped the navy-blue sash around armour. You put on leather boots and tightened them before picking up steel bracers and tied them on your forearms. You looked out the window where you came from and looked to down to see that they were wearing their hoods up, you copied their looks before picking up a long sword and a shorter sword that strapped on your left hip.

"Let's go" you said to yourself before walking down calming. When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you faced a large wooden door, you opened it revealing you were inside the castle. You looked around then a guard walked over to you who was wearing the same colour of sash are you.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU?! I am the general here?!" he said angrily before you knocked him out and tied him up before hiding in the tower and covered his mouth so he can't call for help.

"So, navy blue means General?" you asked as yourself as you smiled before walking back down the tower and started acting like you were in charge. You had soldiers who passed you saluted you as you nodded at them.

You got to the courtyard and you were totally confused where to go. "General Rosen!" someone said sharply making you jump a little but you turn around to see a very large and heavily built man. He sported a short buzz cut hair and he had an eyepatch on his right eye however his cold grey eyes glared at you. You straightened up as you looked straight at him. You instantly knew this was Kapil.

"Sir!" you saluted as you watched his eye narrowed at the sight of you.

"I was expecting you an hour ago!" you straighten up "King Wesker sent his best Captain to me and you are late!" he shouted, "What was the delayed?!" he asked while you cleared your throat before speaking

"Sir Kapil there was an attack on Caddina" Kapil nodded "It was Arendelle sir" you told Kapil who growled

"It's those bastard Guardians!" he spat "They have always been trouble for King Wesker!" he roared "Was their leader there?" you shook his head "Did the King suffer and causalities?"

"No sir" you said to him as he turned around. You took this chance to flick your wrist causing your hidden blade to come out then you charged at him however quick as a flash, he turned around and grabbed your wrist and pushed you against wall.

"I know you're a Guardian!" he roared "I know what Rosen looks like don't even lie to me" you growled then Kapil whistled causing guards to rush in. "Arrest this man!" he shouted as you growled at him while the guards grabbed your arms before putting chains on you.

"Kapil, you will fall!" you roared at him but he pulled out his pistol and shot your left leg. You felt sharp pain on your leg. You looked down to see your left leg was bleeding heavily "ARGH!" you screamed in pain then Kapil walked over to you then held your shoulders then stomped on your leg and you heard something crack, you felt your leg become numb.

Kapil reloaded his pistols as you were wincing in pain "You are the one that will fall" he pointed at the pistol at you then shot your right shoulder.

"ARGHH!" You yelled in pain then you heard him cackle as the reloaded his gun. You watched him point his gun at your left shoulder ready to pull the trigger. You closed your eyes waiting for a gun shot.

BANG!

You heard the shot however you didn't feel anything, you opened your eyes to see Rokan with a rifle. You saw Kapil gasp as he looked down at his chest to see his clothes was stained red. Rokan ran over to you as he released you as he wrapped your arm around his neck before helping you up.

"Everyone is captured and civilians are safe" Rokan said as you smiled and nodded before closing your eyes to rest. You woke up to see your torso and your left leg was bandaged. You looked around your surroundings to see it was a simple cottage house. You heard the door open to see a beautiful woman who had tanned skin and black hair. You remembered it was Anita, Rokan's wife "Are you feeling alright?" you nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of me" you thank her as she smiles "Where is Rokan?" you asked her

"He is helping with repairs" you nodded then looked down at her pregnant belly "how long now?" you asked her as she smiled and rubbed her belly lovingly

"Hopefully next month" you smiled and nodded "Are you a parent?" you shook your head "how about wife?" you shook your head again.

"I'm afraid I am still courting the girl of my dreams" you grinned making Anita giggle. The door opened again revealing Rokan with a shocked looked on his face "what's wrong Rokan?" you asked

"They asked me to lead Osawa?" he said as you smiled and nodded

"I know I asked them to because I know that you will do an excellent job protecting these people" you told Rokan who nodded and promised he will. You smiled and closed your eyes to regain much needed sleep.

* * *

You were in darkness back in the same corridor you saw Lynx sat on the floor crossed legged and was thinking very deeply "Lynx?" You called out causing him to open his eyes and looked at you. "You haven't spoken in a while, any reason?" You asked him as he just scoffed while you sat on the floor copying his pose in front of him.

"What you said still puzzles me" his deep voice spoke as you raised an eyebrow at him "how without hope everything is darkness why do you humans follow your emotions and heart" you took a breath before saying

"Because if nobody used their heart or emotions then we wouldn't feel anything we would just be these empty shells that doesn't have anything inside, using your emotions and it helps you lets out any anger, stress or happiness and many other emotions, it makes us human" you explain

"So, you are going back to your mate Elsa?" He asked as you lightly blush and smiling before nodding. "Don't worry I will look away when you and your mate are intimate" Lynx lightly chuckled as you smiled.

"Is this demon having a heart?" you playfully said to Lynx who huffed as he said

"Your pathetic human! I am a demon and my heart is the blackest heart there is!" You noticed that his tone of voice wasn't scary or frightening making you smile in your mind.

You felt like you were being rocked side to side, you slowly opened your eyes to see that you were in the Captain's quarters of Rokan's ship. You carefully got up and looked out the window to see it was pitch black making you sigh as you got up from the bed.

You leaned against the wall as supported before going out on deck to see Guardians were asleep around the ship while Rokan was steering the ship. You took your time getting there as you were still pained from battle. "Ah you're awake, the sun is about to rise, we travelled early in the morning, I know you wanted to return to Arendelle to Queen Elsa but I know you want see your father and friends so we'll pick them up first at Caddina then go to Arendelle" you nodded before leaning against the ship's barrier listening to the calm sounding of the seas.

"Thank you sorry I didn't say goodbye to your wife" you said to Rokan who smiled and nodded

"It's quite alright (Y/N), when my son is born we'll sail to Arendelle so you can meet him" you nodded and smile.

"That sounds like a great idea to me" you took a deep breath and smelt the salty air which loved the smell of. "When do we arrive?" you asked as you saw the sun was rising in the east making you smile. You love the sun rise and the beautiful yellow glow made you smile as it reminded you of your girl.

"A day or less depends on the wind really" you nodded as you watched before smiling seeing Caddina was in sight meaning that they would be going home soon to Arendelle.

* * *

 **Back at Arendelle**

Elsa was sat in her office chair looking out her large window that allowed her to see her kingdom and the fjord she kept looking in the horizon to see any sign of ships however there wasn't making her start to bite her thumb fingernail in anticipation while her leg was cross and shaking.

"You know keep your face like that and you'll get worry lines making you look older!" a voice said making Elsa stop and look up to see Anna with a smirk on her face. Elsa lightly frowned "look I know (Y/N) is a bit a late but he will come home okay Elsa, he promised" she assured her worrying sister but she sighed.

"I'm just worried what if he is hurt really badly or he lost a limb or he goes blind-"

"WHOA! Elsa stop! You're going to give yourself a heart attack!" Anna said before placing a hand on her sister's shoulder and saying, "Just think positive okay, he has his friends with him, believe him" Elsa took a breath and nodded.

"Your right Anna" Elsa smiled light while Anna grinned

"What was that?" she cupped her hand around her ear playfully making Elsa giggle

"You heard me, I am not repeating it again" Anna pouted before the two sisters laughed.

"He'll be back okay don't worry" Elsa nodded and looked at the window again to check again but no luck.

* * *

 **On the ship**

On the ship, you were just too excited to not be able to sleep a wink waiting to get to Arendelle. You and Rokan had picked up your father and everyone so you could quickly go home. You literally picked everyone up and threw them onto the ship.

You were nearing home just a few more hours and even thought it would be very early hours in the morning however you wanted to surprise Elsa. You currently sat cross legged on the floor on the ship while Rokan was steering the ship.

"Human!" a voice boomed inside your mind "Remember you need to find me a body or I will continue to poison your body" Lynx reminded you as you nodded

"I know just give me some time please" you said in your mind as Lynx scoffed before going back to sleep.

You thought for a minute as to how to find a body for Lynx or you will die but your chain of thought was broken when someone spoke. "Arendelle is in the horizon" Rokan said to you making you look in the horizon to see your home. You couldn't wait anymore, you transformed into your avian form before saying

"I'll see you guys later!" you flew away making Rokan smile and shake his head.

You were flying as fast as you could towards Arendelle and excited to see Elsa again. You flew straight towards the castle. You carefully tried not make any sound and lightly landed on the balcony of Elsa's room. You opened the door softly and quietly as you saw you're beautiful Queen laying there sleeping peacefully. You walked towards her and kneeled in front of her because leaning forward to kiss her soft pink lips.

After a few seconds, she responded then her eyes went wide open then she wrapped her arms around your neck as she pulled you in deeper while you lifted her up and wrapped her legs around your waist before lightly placing her back against the wall while giving her a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes, you parted as you placed your forehead against hers "I've missed you" you said to Elsa who smiled as tears escaped her eyes before hugging tightly.

"I missed you too (Y/N)!" she cried in your chest as just hugged her tightly afraid to let her go.

You walked over to Elsa's bed and lightly laid her down "I need to go and take a bath" you said Elsa who shook her head as she wrapped her legs around your waist and tried her hardest to pull you down however you weren't budging. "Elsa, I smell of sweat and dirt from being on the mission" you complained but Elsa shook her head like a child.

"Stay" she begged making you smile before taking your boots off then took your cloak off and placed it on her chair before laying down next to Elsa who instantly cuddled up to you. Missing your warmth "my heat source" she placed her head on your chest hearing your heartbeat.

"Is that all I am to you just a heat source?" you playfully said to Elsa who just snuggled deeper into your chest making you smile.

"Yes" she joked making you roll your eyes before wrapping your arms around her to pull her closer.

"But your Queen of the ice and snow, surely you would rather be cold?" you whispered in her ear as you nibbled on her ear making Elsa squirm a bit in your arms. "Well say something my Queen?" you whispered.

"I... I don't have to say anything to you. I am the Queen of Are-Arendelle" she gasped as you lightly laid her on her back as you continued to nibble on her ear while she was gripping tightly at the back of your clothes.

You smirked before grabbing her hands and holding her down before you started placing kisses down her neck. Elsa tried to get up to get out of your grip but you held her firmly but softly down. "Admit it Elsa I am in charge when it is just us two" you said huskily to Elsa who blushed as you kept teasing her. "Just admit it I'm in charge Elsa" you told her but she didn't say anything. "Well looks like I might need to spend a whole night convincing my Queen to admit that I am in charge".

"I am very stubborn" Elsa said sexily as she raised an eyebrow at you making you smile before you smirked back at her.

"I have broken the most stubborn stallions before pretty sure I can break the Queen of Arendelle I just need to start here" you kiss below her ear making her moan.

* * *

After a few hours, has passed the sun rose early in the morning, your eyes flinched at the sun's strong rays. You looked at your Queen who was asleep and probably tired from the amazing reunion you both had. You grinned cheekily as you leaned down and kiss her forehead causing her to open your eyes.

"Morning my Queen, go back to sleep it still early" you kissed her nose but she moved her head up causing you to kiss her lips which you didn't mind. "How are you my Queen?" you asked playfully at her making her smile and snuggled even more at you.

"Amazing, last night was amazing" she said dreamily making you smile before kissing her forehead, nose then lips before getting up. "Wait where you are going?" Elsa got up as she covered herself with her bedsheet.

"Elsa, I need to go see Hanna" you told her as she nodded sadly making you sigh "Hey don't pull a face like that" you lifted her head up by her chin making her look you in the eyes. "I'll be back before you know it okay, I promise I'll be back around lunch time" Elsa nodded before you got up and put on your boots and cloak. You walked to the Queen's balcony and Elsa got up and wrapped her bedsheet around herself and standing behind you and hugged you from behind.

"Please return soon okay?" you nodded before hugging her tightly.

"I'll be back I promise" you kissed her one final time before you jumped from her balcony and transformed into your avian form and flew towards Arendelle town. You flew over to Hanna's bakery and softly landed in front of the door. You opened it up to see Hanna was baking while Orion was nibbling on blueberries

"(Y/N)!" Hanna ran over to you and hugged you tightly as Orion landed on your shoulder and snuggled into your neck clearly showing how much he missed you. "look at you are so thin, come let's fatten you up! Pick whatever you want to eat" you laughed as you picked up a few pastry goods.

After telling her what happened in your mission minus the story about Lynx. She was speechless to hear that. "So, that's the whole story" you said as Orion sat between your cupped hands and was petting his chubby cheeks "now care to tell me why Orion has gotten fatter?" you playfully said as Hanna blushed and said

"Hey, I can't resist a cute face and Queen Elsa has been feeding him as well" you rolled your eyes then looked down at Orion who gave you a sheepish smile.

"Honestly, now what is happening you and Nova?" you looked down at Orion whose eyes wondered away from yours but you felt his cheeks become warm meaning he was blushing "Well?"

"Orion is going to be a father" you looked down at Orion who cheeks became hotter "Nova is going to give birth in about 3 months" Hanna spoke as she went towards the window and cupped Nova who had a growing belly. "I've told Petar and was delighted to hear it, however Nova is easily tired now even if she has been only pregnant a month but she stays here so I can take of her"

"Wow Orion I was only gone for a few weeks so you and Nova were going on dates!" you playfully teased the bat making him fly over to Nova and cuddled her making you smile. "I'm happy for you two" you walked over to Hanna who was holding both star bats and petted the two bats on their heads. "We promise to take care of you" you told the two who smiled.

The door opened revealing Kaleb "welcome back! (Y/N)!" he ran over to you and gave you a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much buddy!" Kaleb exclaimed happily while Hanna placed the two bats by the window sill where they had been staying.

Hanna walked over to Kaleb and touched his arm making you raise an eyebrow at them two. "What's going on?" you asked as your voice was laced with confusion.

"There is something we need to tell you" Hanna said softly a you walked backwards and said

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO RYAN! YOU LOVE RYAN!" you shouted as Kaleb bit his lip "NO! You are not being faithful to RYAN!" you shouted at Hanna then looked at your adoptive father's best friend. "You are the best friend of Ryan; how could you do this to him!" you yelled.

"Let us explain…!" Hanna walked forward and tried to touch your shoulder but to flinched away then you walked away from them.

"No I won't accept this!" you ran out the bakery door but the two chased after you.

"Please let us explain!" Kaleb pleaded as you kept your back towards them as you changed into your avian form as you walked out the door however you didn't see Elsa was walking towards the bakery.

"So much for only loving Ryan" you muttered to yourself before flying away to the forest.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa called out but you didn't hear her due to you being blinded with rage. "What happened?" Elsa asked Kaleb and Hanna who were holding hands. "Oh, I'm guessing he didn't take it well" the Queen guessed as the two nodded sadly "he will come around, I'll go talk to him"

You flew through Arendelle forest to the place where you want to be alone. It was a beautiful waterfall where you had taken off your clothes leaving your underwear before jumping in the water and sitting at the water's ground thinking while your wings lightly glowed light blue. You were just thinking deeply then Lynx spoke

"Human why are you angry that your mother is finding another man?" he asked curiously as he appeared in a transparent in front of you.

"It's because she promised that she will only ever love Ryan however I feel like she is being unfaithful to him" you told Lynx who sighed while shaking his head.

"I still don't understand you humans, certain changes in your life and you all think it something to fear" Lynx spoke making you look at him "Human, things change in life and whatever it is you do it will change" you sighed and knew he was right.

"Your right" you told Lynx who smirked

"Of course, I am" Lynx disappeared then you realised you were still in the water, you felt you were losing air and quickly. You swam to the surface and saw Elsa standing by the water smiling at you before handing over a towel she made with her powers.

You got out the water and sat by the bank while Elsa sat next to you. You dried your hair with the towel as you transformed back to human form. "(Y/N) please don't be angry at them, we were trying to find a way to break you to the news to you" you watched Elsa was trying to find a way to make you understand but you just smiled before kissing her forehead and said

"Its okay I understand Elsa, don't worry about it" you told her as you kissed her "someone made me realise that changes happen and we shouldn't fear it" Elsa looked at you as you just kissed her. "If they want to be together then I'll give them my blessing but right now, I just need to calm down" you told Elsa who nodded before sitting next to you on the bank of the waterfall.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked as she reached out for your hand and you held it tightly before saying

"Yes, everything is fine my Queen" you kissed her hand before kissing her forehead "Now my Queen what can I do for you?" you asked as she smiled before leaning into your ear and saying

"Please your Queen" your blushed before smirking then kissing her soft pink lips. You lifted Elsa off the ground and placed her on the water. Elsa gasped as she wrapped her hands around your neck tightly as you held her. "(Y/N) I don't know how to swim" she admitted as you smiled and lead her towards the bank where the held on the rocks.

"I will never let anything bad happen to you, I promise" you whispered in her ear as she turned around and wrapped your arms around her waist while she did the same to your neck. You helped her keep afloat. "You might want to change your outfit, my Queen" Elsa looked down before waving her hand and saying

"Better?" she was just wearing a light blue swim suit making you smile

"Yes" she rolled her eyes while you leaned to her ear and said, "It's always better off" you kissed her as you started to lead her away from the bank making her worried. "Shh...Elsa it's okay don't worry I promise" you whispered in her ear "just relax okay" Elsa took a deep breath and nodded as you laid her on her back "see your floating" you told her as you kept your hands behind her back to keep her afloat as Elsa closed her eyes and relaxed while you let her go and let her float peacefully.

You smiled at Elsa as she enjoyed laying back on the water to enjoy the peace. You stepped back as you watched her lovingly.

"I could stay like this forever!" she whispered as you smiled then you had a wicked idea. You took a deep breath and dove down underneath Elsa then you wrapped your hands around her waist and quickly pulled her down in the water. Elsa started to panic but you held her tightly as she tried to calm down. She turned around so that she was facing you and you smiled at her while she smiled at you back.

You kiss her before you brought her up from the water. You pulled away and let your forehead touch "I love you" you whispered to her as she smiled and hugged you tightly.

"I love you too" Elsa replied making you smile. You sniffed the air and smelt something making you turn around

"We have trouble coming" you lifted Elsa out the water and transformed into your avian form while Elsa changed her bathing suit to her normal clothes but you quickly lifted her in your arms before flying away to see what the trouble was.


	12. Chapter 12

You were flying in the air whilst Elsa was in your arms with her hands around your neck tightly. You were quickly flying towards Arendelle. "(Y/N)! there in the distance!" Elsa pointed at a ship that was on fire making you worried. "What's the plan?" Elsa asked as you looked down at her then placed her on the bedroom balcony and quickly kissed her before flying off again. "HEY!" Elsa yelled as you said

"I'm sorry but got to keep you safe!" you flew faster than a bullet towards flaming ship.

" _HUMAN! SLOW DOWN!"_ Lynx yelled in your mind but you ignored him as you were more focused on getting towards the ship. When you were getting close to the ship, you hovered above the ship however you couldn't see anything due to the thick smoke.

"PLEASE HELP US!" a high pitch scream echoed throughout the flaming ship. You scanned at the ship to try and find the source of the voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" you yelled as you used your scarf to cover your mouth to prevent you from breathing in the smoke.

"CELLAR! WE ARE CHAINED!" you quickly went down to the bottom of the ship. You opened the cellar the door to see two women who had thick chains on their hands. You ran over to them and quickly ripped the chains from the post they were tied to. You picked them up and put them over your over shoulder before flying out the ship that was quickly disintegrating.

You flew back to Arendelle dock to see everyone gathering to see what was happening. You felt yourself getting instantly tired as you were struggling to keep your eyes open.

"What is happening?!" Petar asked as he noticed that you were slowly getting lower and lower into the sea. "He is not going to make the dock!"

Quickly Emmerson, Rowena and Princess Kara transformed into their avian form and went to help you. Emmerson quickly caught you while the girls took the unconscious. Emmerson placed you on the dock as Elsa kneeled beside you while Hanna was on the other side of you.

Rowena and Princess Kara took the girls to the medical wing at the castle to be healed.

"(Y/N)!" Elsa shouted as she tried to shake you awake "wake up!" Elsa kept shaking you as she was shaking you, it was getting more harder and harder. Hanna reached over to stop Elsa from shaking you before advising

"Queen Elsa let's take him to the hospital, Emmerson fly (Y/N) quickly, we'll make our way to the castle" Elsa took a breath and nodded before Emmerson lifted you up and rushed you to the hospital wing.

* * *

Everyone made their way to the hospital wing. The doctor had finished checking (Y/N), everyone sprinted towards him and bombarded with him questions. "WAIT!" he raised his arms to stop them "(Y/N) has nothing wrong with him, he is fine but I think his body just shut down because he hasn't properly rested yet" he said truthfully to everyone who nodded "Now about those two women, one of them is awake" he pointed to the woman who was awake. She had reddish brown hair that looked like it wasn't washed in a while, she had olive skin that was covered in soot. Her emerald eyes stared at the group in fear.

Elsa walked over to her and took a seat by the bed. "Hello I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, what is your name?" she said softly to the woman who gulped before saying

"I am Lisa but I do not remember where I am from, I just remembered waking up on the ship and it being on fire" she explained truthfully as Elsa nodded "I do not know the woman that was with me" she added as everyone looked at the women asleep on the next bed.

She had blonde hair that was caked with soot and she had a scar on left eyebrow, you could see she had a few freckles on her cheek. The woman was still in deep sleep and was not waking up soon.

"Thank you for saving me" Lisa spoke again as everyone turned their attention back to her. Her emerald eyes looked across at you. "May I know the name of the man that saved me?" she asked innocently.

"(Y/N)" Elsa answered as she looked worried over to you. "You can stay in Arendelle hospital till you are fully recovered then hopefully some memories will return to you and that your friend over there wakes up soon as well" Elsa said as the woman nodded. "Right I need to do my duties, I'll come back to check on (Y/N) later" she told the doctor who bowed.

Everyone left to let everyone in the hospital some rest.

* * *

It was night time and Elsa was finished with her duties, she made her way back to the hospital wing to see Lisa leaning over you and kissing you on the lips. Elsa was livid. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled as winter winds harshly opened the window. Lisa eyes widen in fear as she backed away but she accidentally tripped and fell back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!" Elsa stomped over to her as she had millions of dagger sharp icicles ready to hit her if she doesn't answer her.

"Please your majesty it isn't want it looked like!" Lisa said quickly as Elsa kept staring at her as Anna, Kristoff and Kaleb entered the wing but they didn't dare go near Elsa as she was just seeing red now.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING!" Elsa yelled

"Your highness (Y/N) has been infected by a parasite that is currently living inside him that wants to control him, this parasite is called Lynx who is a demon that needs a host to survive however if the host doesn't have control of his body, the demon would take over and that might be permanent!" she explained "the reason that I was near him was to make him drink a medicine to prevent that! Please your majesty you have to believe me!" she said as she closed her eyes waiting while Elsa was still angry at her.

"She is right however the medicine was ineffective" another voice spoke as a hand placed on Elsa's shoulder causing her to turn around when she saw you looking worried at her then she calmed her powers down.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa said but there was something different about you, the way that you looked at her was different. "What is the matter?" you asked as you stared into her blue eyes. "It's me" you placed your hand on her cheek.

"You are Lynx!" Lisa shouted as she pulled out a small dagger and came at you.

"WOAH!" you quickly grabbed her armed hand and got the dagger off her then slapping her on the cheek knocking her out. "What the hell?! This is how you thank me for saving you!" you roared as Elsa took a step back from you. Everyone was going to step forward and help but Elsa yelled

"No stay back!" Just for good measure Elsa created an ice wall preventing them from intervening "Who are you?" Elsa said as she created some distance between you and her family. You turned around saying

"What are you saying?" you said to Elsa who raised her hands ready to use her powers to protect herself from you.

"(Y/N) would never hit or shout at a woman" Elsa stated as you looked her before you started laughing manically to the point that you changed into your avian form however instead of your black wings with blue tips but the tips were a sickly green colour. "Who are you?" Elsa asked again as you took a step forward towards her.

"I am your loving (Y/N)" you held your arms out for hug at her but she stood away from you. "Elsa it's me" you snickered at her but she kept away from you.

"LYNX!" Lisa yelled as you turned around before she threw a silver item you and it absorbed into your body causing you to roar in pain and kneel in pain. "Your majesty stay away from him"

"YOU BITCH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" You yelled at the top of your lungs as you felt pain in your lower abdomen.

* * *

 ** _Inside your mind_**

"Argh this hurt" Lynx was kneeling on the floor in pain as he looked over to your unconscious body that was still knocked out. "(Y/N) wake up! Come on! Wake up!" he yelled as he fell on the floor in writhing in pain.

 **Back in reality**

You opened your eyes to see you were on the castle stone floor. You painfully slowly got up as you got into a sitting position to see Elsa still had her arms ready to fire and the woman you saved had a dagger in her hands. "Elsa?" you said weakly "what happened?" you asked her as she ran over to you.

"You don't remember?" Elsa asked as you shook your head before saying

"No why am in my guardian form?" you asked her as she helped you up on your feet and walked you towards your bed. You changed back into your human form before laying back in bed.

"One of the woman you saved, Lisa, said that you had something inside you that was going to take control" Elsa took down the ice wall as everyone run to your side.

"ELSA YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!" Anna yelled at her sister who sighed and nodded then Anna turned her anger towards you "AND YOU! YOU COULD HAVE HURT MY SISTER!" she yelled as you nodded stiffly.

"Calm down Anna" Kristoff calmed her down as Kaleb looked at you.

"Now what is happening?" Kaleb asked as you thought for a moment.

 ** _Inside your mind_**

"Please human don't let that woman try and kill, please I beg you" Lynx moaned in pain in his mind "I will explain later but please do not let them know that I am still alive inside you, I just need to get my energy back then I'll speak to you" with that he went to closed his eyes due to exhaustion.

 **Back in reality**

You explained to everyone about what happened during the battle and with Lynx. "Is he gone?" Anna asked as you quickly decided and said

"Yes because of what she did" you looked at Lisa who was still glaring at you "he's gone" you said as Lisa kept glaring at you.

"I don't believe you" Lisa said as she walked over towards you but Elsa took a step towards her.

"You are calling him a liar!" Elsa said through gritted teeth "You have a lot of nerve for trying to steal (Y/N) away from me, kissing him" you raised an eyebrow "trying to kill him! Be careful with your next words because I will put you in the dungeon till you remember what happened to you before coming to Arendelle!" Lisa nodded as walked back to her bed.

"Wait, what?" you said to Elsa "she kissed me?" Elsa nodded as you looked over to Lisa who was still staring at her. "Remind me who are you, why were you in a burning ship and who is with you?" you asked numerous of questions as Lisa took a deep breath and said

"I am Lisa that's all I remember, I don't know why I was on the ship and who I was with" she said honestly "but that name Lynx, every time I hear that name, I get his hatred feeling"

"How do you know it was Lynx?" you asked her as you were curious

"I saw green that shade of green I remember it somewhere and someone yelling Lynx" you nodded.

"Why were you kissing me?" you asked her as you felt the temperature drop in the room as you reached over to grab Elsa's hand to calm her down.

"I don't know but I wasn't in control of my actions, I saw you and I just couldn't control myself" Elsa squeezed your hand tightly which you returned. "Honestly seeing you, I just couldn't help it, I'm sorry" Elsa looked at you as you looked at everyone.

"I think you be sent to the dungeon now young lady till you get your memory back, I'm just afraid you might cause trouble or even attack (Y/N) or the Queen" Kaleb said as Lisa nodded before letting Kaleb take her to the dungeon.

"What the hell just happened" Kristoff said as you shrugged "well erm come on Anna let's leave the two alone" before Anna could say something, Kristoff pulled her out the hospital room.

You got up from the bed which shocked Elsa as she tried to push you down but you got on your feet. "May sleep in your room, I just miss being with you" Elsa smiled but thought deeply "please I'll be good I promise" you pouted at Elsa who rolled her eyes and nodded making you smile "yay!"

"You are such a kid" Elsa giggled making you kiss her cheek then the two of you started walking towards the Queen's chambers.

You laid down in the queen's large double bed which was so soft to lay in better than the hospital bed. "That feels a lot better" you said loudly as Elsa giggled looking at you lying down on her bed. "Your bed is so comfortable to sleep on" you commented as you looked at Elsa change into her sleep attire before laying down beside you.

"I missed this" she said as she hugged you tightly cuddling up to you making you wrap your arms around you and replying

"I missed you Elsa, I promise we'll always be like this" you watched Elsa smiled and kissed your cheek making you smile say "You are the most amazing woman on earth" you said to Elsa "nobody can ever replace you" you promised her making her smile as she kissed you on the lips which made you want to kiss her back before placing her gently on her back before breaking the kiss and looking at her.

"I love you" you whispered

"I love you too" she said in a hushed tone before wrapping her arms around your neck and pulling you down "Please (Y/N) show me how much you love me" you smiled as leaned down to kiss her on the lips again.

"Yes my Queen" you whispered as you kissed her making her moan "just relax my Queen let my pleasure you".

You and Elsa made love with each other all night long till your bodies where too tired.

* * *

The sun rose over Arendelle as it seeps through Elsa's curtain. It hits your eyes causing you to groan, you open your eyes as you looked down to see Elsa sleeping soundly on your chest with a small smile on her face making you grin widely. You noticed marks that you left, last night on her body especially below her neckline so that when she wears her dresses it would be covered. However only you know where the marks were.

Elsa groaned when the sunlight rays hit her eyes causing her to burrow her head deeper into your chest making you hold her tighter against your body. "I love you Elsa" you whispered into Elsa's ear before nibbling on her ear making her groan.

"(Y/N)" Elsa moaned sleepy as you grinned before you continued nibbling her ear as you got your body close as possible to hers. You started kissing her neck "Ah right there" Elsa whispered as you nibbled a certain spot on her neck, which you knew made her knees weak making you smile because you knew Elsa's body in and out.

Elsa opened her eyes and looked down to see your (H/C) was tickling her neck. "(Y/N)" she gasped as you hit one of her sensitive spot and her arms wrapped around your hair and tightly held on to you. "We need to get up" Elsa moaned as you kept nibbling down her neck.

"Pretty sure the Queen of Arendelle deserve to have a good morning" You whispered as you kissed her belly button. "Besides I am still recovering so I need a lot of tender love and care" you pouted at Elsa who looked down making her giggle and playfully roll her eyes. You lifted yourself up and touched her cute button nose with yours. "You are so beautiful inside and out" you looked deeply into her amazing azure eyes.

Elsa cupped your cheeks "Stop buttering me up, I need to get up from work" you sighed as Elsa placed her tiny hands on your chest and tried to push you off her however since you were towering over her as well as the heavy training that you making you packed with muscles. Elsa tired her hardest pushing you off but you were too heavy for her but she was adorable for trying.

You quickly wrapped your arms around her waist and quickly switched places so that she was on top of you. "I love this position" Elsa rolled her eyes as she tried to get off you but you held to prevent her from leaving.

"(Y/N) let me go" Elsa whined as you shook your head as you raised yourself up and hugged her tightly saying

"I promised you that I will never let you go" you felt Elsa's arms tighten around you "But if you want me to let you go, I will" you were about to lay back down but Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around your neck prevent you from leaving.

"please don't leave me" Elsa begged as she started to cry making you quickly kiss her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Baby I was joking, Elsa I will never leave you" you kissed her lips and as she hugged you more. "I promise I won't joke about something like that"

"No, its okay, I was joking as well" Elsa sexily winked at you then using the shock on your face as she quickly escaped your grip and the bed to start getting ready. You got up before and put on some underwear and walking to Elsa who had used her magic to create her iconic ice dress. She started applying make-up while you wrapped your arms around her waist as she kept doing her make-up.

"I am so lucky to have a sexy, beautiful minx as my girlfriend" Elsa smiled as you kissed her cheek. "Right I need to get ready" Elsa looked at you through the mirror.

"Remember Guardians heal fast" you kissed her forehead as you picked up your navy-blue tunic shirt that Elsa carelessly thrown on the floor. You quickly got changed before hugging Elsa tightly "I'll see you later okay, I will go see if the other girl has awakened" Elsa nodded

"Promise me that you aren't kissing anyone" Elsa warned you making you smile before saying

"I promise that you will be the only one I will be kissing" The Queen turned to you "like this" you kissed her when you two pulled away. "I need to go" Elsa nodded as you left her room.

* * *

 **At the Hospital Wing**

You made your way to the hospital wing to see the other girl that you saved had woken up and she was looking out the window seeing the dark clouds looming over Arendelle meaning a strong storm was coming.

"Hello" you walked over to her and sat by the beside. "Can I ask what your name is?" you asked the blond hair woman who took a deep breath then looked at you with her blue eyes.

"My name is Oriana or Ori for short" you nodded as you held out your hand and she shook it happily.

"Hello Ori, I am (Y/N) (L/N) Royal Guard of Queen Elsa" you smiled friendly at her as she smiled back at you. "Where you from Ori?" you started out the questioning simple as you didn't want to frighten the girl.

"I am from a small village in the Southern Isle region" you nodded as you clenched your fist remembering Prince's Hans attempt to kill Queen Elsa and Princess Anna but you kept your anger in check as you continued listening to her. "The village is called Walion" you heard that name somewhere before but didn't know where but you pushed that thought back.

"Why were you in a burning ship with a woman called Lisa?" you asked her as started to fiddle her thumbs.

"I don't remember" she said as you nodded "I just remember being captured" you looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"By who?" you asked her as she closed her eyes to think carefully.

"It was people with wings on their back however their wings were like bats in a way" you nodded as Orion came into the room and landed on your hand and hugged your fingers tightly as he missed you so much.

"Hey buddy" you petted his furry cheeks "How is Nova?" you looked at Orion smiled and nodded "You excited to be a daddy?" you asked the star bat who nodded. Orion looked at Ori before he flew over in her hands as he instantly rubbed his heads against her small hands.

"Aw a star bat" she started petting his belly which made him purr.

"How do you know star bats?" you asked as her "they are quite rare" you commented as you watched the star bat just absolutely melted at the girl's petting.

"Star Bats originate from Walion and only few hundreds are seen, they are considered to be lucky" you nodded as you smiled before Orion came back into your hands.

"What about those people with wings, did they have a name?" you asked them as you kept petting Orion in your hands which he loved being petted by you. Ori shook her head as you nodded before getting up. "You need to get some more rest okay, I'll get the Queen of Arendelle to visit you later so we can talk about what is going to happen okay?" Ori nodded but don't worry "she is very nice" you smiled before waving goodbye to her and taking Orion with you.

"Walion, Walion" you were muttering that name someone called out your name.

"(Y/N)" you turned around to see Emerson running over to you. "How are you feeling?" he asked as the two of you started walking together through Arendelle castle.

"I'm okay I was just talking to the other girl, she is called Oriana and is from Walion" Emerson nodded "there is something about the name Walion, I need to go and research okay"

"You shouldn't overwork (Y/N), you just got back on your feet" Emerson said worriedly as you sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder and said

"It's only reading, pretty sure the worst thing I can get is a headache" you told him as Emerson who still looked unsure as you sighed and said, "I'll be okay honest" Emerson exhaled and nodded.

"Orion make sure he takes breaks!" Emerson playfully ordered the Star Bat who saluted making you laugh as you made your way to Arendelle Castle Library. Orion placed himself on your neck and laid on your scarf as he started napping on your neck making you roll your eyes.

You picked up the book that contains information about the Northern Isle and searched for the name Walion. You sat at the table with looking intensely at the book.

 _ **In your mind**_

" _(Y/N)?!"_ Lynx shouted in your mind _"I need to talk to you about what happened the last night"_ you looked around and nodded before closing your eyes and entered your mind to see Lynx sat on the floor with his arms and legs crossed.

You let him out of his cage because you knew he couldn't do anything besides there was something about him that you trusted. You weren't even sure that he was still putting poison in your body because you couldn't feel it.

"Can you tell me what happened between you and Lisa?" you asked Lynx took a deep breath before speaking

"Lisa was an old very flame" you hitched your breath at where this story was going

"Is she a demon like yourself?" you asked Lynx as he shook his head

"No she is a Siren however her family hunt demons" You nodded "she tricked me into loving her then her family tried to kill me"

"What about Guardians? Why was she kissing me?" you asked as Lynx laughed deeply

"Sirens have a thing for males mostly powerful male such as Guardians however there is something special about these Siren is that when they are attached to one person, and I mean they are attached" Lynx said as you thought for a moment.

"Wait Walion is the land of Sirens?" Lynx nodded

"It is near the sea so the Sirens have lived there pretending to be humans" You nodded "But be warned (Y/N) when there is one Siren there is another not far behind" you instantly thought of Oriana. "Oriana isn't a Siren, she is just a mere mortal" you nodded.

"Oriana was talking about people with wings but they are not Guardians" Lynx thought for a moment then spoke

"It was Guardians who went rogue because of evilness took over them" you nodded as you listened carefully "What Petar didn't tell you is that with Guardians is that there is good and evil when evil takes over it causes everything to change them completely to what we call them Fallen Guardians"

"But you are a demon, I feel like you aren't as evil as you claimed" Lynx took exhaled before saying

"I wasn't evil at first I was the right-hand man for King Angelo but when King Wesker attacked The Kingdom of Angel, I was instructed to save everyone and my child died" you looked at him with surprised expression.

"You had a child?" Lynx nodded

"A beautiful baby girl, I saw my wife get killed by King Wesker then he said that he had slit my daughter's throat, I was in full rage and only saw red causing me to become who I am, I am not a human anymore but I became a Fallen Guardian then Wesker saw my power and sealed me away to use my power, now we are in the present where I can't live without a host" you nodded.

"I am trying to find the right host, I just need time" Lynx gave you a genuine smile and nodded

"I know (Y/N), I was just kidding about poisoning your body but know that I do want to return to the mortal world, feel everything again" you smiled and nodded "When you were knocked out, I had a chance to go out into the outside world not to harm but because I missed it so much then Lisa happened it didn't turn out well" you nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder saying

"I promise okay I will find a way, you know I would let you out however with Lisa and Oriana, I just want to be safe" Lynx looked at you

"Since when did you care about me human?" Lynx asked as you sighed before saying

"When I realised that you have been a prisoner for long time and knowing that you have a terrible thing that happened to you because of my own uncle" You told Lynx "thank you about telling me about Walion's story" Lynx nodded

"I will advise you if you want and I promise that when you and Queen Elsa having your private and intimate time, I will not look or listen" you blushed a little before nodding in thanks.

 _ **Back to real world**_

"(Y/N)? Are you okay?" someone shook you awake causing you to open your eyes and turned to see Elsa looking worriedly at you as Orion was on her shoulder making you realised at he probably went to get Elsa. "I'll get a doctor to look at you, oh I knew I should have made you rest more" Elsa spoke to fast as you just got up and hugged her tightly.

"Elsa hey calm down, I'm okay" you told her

" _(Y/N) I know what you're thinking, it's your choice if you want if you want to tell her about me"_ Lynx said as you nodded before looking at Elsa.

"I need to talk to you in private Elsa" you told her as she nodded

"How about in my office?" Elsa suggested as you thought for a moment before saying.

"No, not here" you walked towards the large window and changed into your guardian form before picking Elsa up in your arms before flying towards the North mountain.

"Why couldn't we have just a talk in my office?" Elsa asked but you didn't answer her as you were too busy flying towards her ice castle. You two got there in record time, you carefully placed her on her feet on the ice castle balcony. "Is it that important that we have to be away from the castle?" Elsa joked as she giggled while you were fully serious which caused Elsa to be worried before losing her smile "Is it bad?" she asked but you shook your head.

"No it isn't bad, I need to talk to you about Lynx" Elsa's eyebrow rose up high in a questioning manner while you just took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Elsa watched you closely, your eyes opened but she could instantly tell it wasn't you.

"Your highness" Lynx spoke as he bowed at her while Elsa took a step back "I am not here to harm you, please Queen Elsa hear me out" Lynx raised his arms up in defence as she lowered her hands and crossed her arms in front of her chest and said

"Just promise that (Y/N) is okay" Lynx nodded before smiling and saying

"He has control don't worry, I just wanted to talk to you about Lisa" Elsa nodded as she prepared to listen. "Lisa and I were engaged to be married however she is a Siren meaning she can control most men with her voice especially Guardians, when they like a Guardian they latch onto them until they are theirs" Elsa nodded worried that you might be controlled by the Siren. "Yes I am a Fallen Guardian however I will not do anything harmful to (Y/N) or anyone, it was because of (Y/N) I have changed my views that not all humans are evil, please let me help you because these Sirens will cause trouble soon"

"Sirens? There is more than one?" Elsa stated as Lynx nodded

"Yes when there is one Siren near, another one isn't far behind" Elsa thought of the other girl but Lynx beat her to it "No Oriana the other girl is only human she isn't a Siren however I don't think you should trust her, your majesty because there is something off about her" Elsa nodded as she took your advice.

"What is the best course for action?" she asked Lynx who exhaled before saying

"Just wait because (Y/N) and I are trying to find out more about these two" Lynx looked out to Arendelle "There was a reason why (Y/N) flew you out here just in case someone might be listening" Elsa nodded "Now I will let (Y/N) return" Elsa watched as Lynx closed his eyes and for a few seconds you were still until you opened your (E/C) and smiled at her.

"Please Elsa don't tell anyone about Lynx being alive, far as Lisa knows he is dead, let's keep it that way" you pleaded Elsa who nodded "thank you" you kissed her.

"So what shall we say to Lisa?" Elsa asked

"I can't be near her just in case Elsa, I don't think she knows what she is, let's keep it that way till I find a way to beat a Siren" The Snow Queen nodded. "Elsa just be careful okay?" Elsa nodded.

" _Human I can get close to Lisa so if you want and me to ask her questions"_ Lynx spoke in your mind making you think carefully.

"Erm last time you took over, you hit her and almost hit Elsa" you spoke out loud making Elsa looked at you. "Lynx said that if we wanted to ask her question" The Snow Queen nodded then Lynx appeared between you two. "Hey how are you doing that?" the two of you were shocked as Lynx smirked.

"I can only for a few minutes and I promise I will control my myself" Lynx said as you and Elsa looked at each other. "You can control me and sent me back (Y/N)"

"What do you think Elsa?" you asked the Queen who glanced up and down at Lynx who said

"I promise Majesty I will control myself" Elsa looked back at you before saying

"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt" You took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine Lynx but one wrong move and I will take over understand?" Lynx firmly gave you a nod before he started to vanish back into your mind.

"Right let's get back to the castle?" Elsa suggested as you looked back to see Elsa's ice bed which caused you to get a wicked idea. You lightly grabbed Elsa's soft hand making her raise an eyebrow at you sexily making you smirk at her. "(Y/N) what are you thinking?" Elsa looked at you sceptical as you lifted her up and wrapped her legs around you before taking her to her ice bed.

"Well since I have technically kidnapped the Queen meaning I can do anything I want with her" you said sneakily as you laid her down in bed making Elsa giggle. "Besides Elsa doesn't want to anger her capture" You leaned down closer to the Snow Queen's face and kissed her nose as your hands lightly held Elsa's hands down.

"If I do anger my kidnapper?" Elsa whispered in your ear before nibbling your ear making you moan while Elsa gave you an evil smirked at you. "Looks like my captor is easy to manipulate" you looked at her before kissing her on the lips. "Wait!" you quickly stopped "what about Lynx… he could be watching" Elsa blushed making you laugh softly.

"Don't worry he promised he won't be watching or listening whenever we have fun" you told Elsa as you started kissing her neck "besides now I get to play with my prisoner" you playfully wiggled your eyebrows at her making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around your neck.

"Looks like I'm falling deeply in love with my captor" you laughed as you and Elsa kissed each other passionately.

"That was amazing" you kissed her lips as she was breathing heavily from your love making session. "I got bad news" you told Elsa who looked worriedly at you. "We need to return to the castle" Elsa pouted "I'm sorry but we need to" you get up from the bed and started getting ready then the Queen followed your actions as she used her magic to make another ice dress.

You transformed into your avian form as Elsa walked over to you and hugged you tightly. "Wish we can stay like this forever" she whispered as you smiled before kissing her softly then saying

"It will be okay honest, maybe in a different time we would have simple lives but you know what I am very happy with how my life turned out" you told Elsa who smiled "I have the best, beautiful, smart amazing Snow Queen Elsa as mine and I get to spend every minute of my life with her" you kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go back" you nodded as you carefully lifted her up in your arms before flying back towards Arendelle.

* * *

 **Back in Arendelle Castle**

You landed in the castle gardens where you saw Anna and Kristoff were just sat and talking. "Hey Anna, Kristoff" Elsa waved then Olaf riding Sven came bursting through the gardens.

"Elsa, (Y/N) hey you guys!" Anna waved "we are about to visit Ori in the hospital and we are showing her around Arendelle" you nodded as the two said their goodbyes while Olaf and Sven followed them.

"Let's go to Dungeon okay?" You said to Elsa who nodded before the two of you made their way to the castle's prison. Before you entered the dungeon you said "Lynx behave yourself" Lynx took over your body and said out loud

"I will honest" Lynx looked at the Queen who was a bit uneasy with being near you "I promise I won't hurt you and that I will control my anger, I am a man of my word" he told Elsa who nodded before composing herself. "After you my Queen" he opened the door to enter the dungeon. You were walking towards where Lisa was being kept.

Lisa was sat against the wall and looked up to see the Queen and You standing in front of the cell. The woman got up and walked towards cell and smiled sweetly towards you but you kept a straight face. "(Y/N) what do I owe this pleasure to have you visiting me" she looked at Lynx up and down before turning her attention to the Queen. "Queen Elsa" Elsa's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I know you remember now tell me why are you here in Arendelle?" Lynx asked as he crosses your arms in front of your chest. "Tell me now Lisa, I can tell you remember" Lisa shook her head and looked worriedly.

"I do not know what you are talking about (Y/N) I am innocent" she said in an innocent voice "besides I know you want to have me all by yourself" Lisa said as Lynx just raised an eyebrow at you while Elsa was beginning to become angry as she was throwing herself at you.

Lynx slammed on the cell bars and said "I know that you know that you are a Siren, all your memories came back, I can tell" Lisa smirked

"So looks like Lynx knows about my little secret" She hissed as Elsa widen in shock that Lisa could tell it was Lynx "I tried to kill you but it didn't work" Elsa and Lynx watched Lisa transform. Her skin had grew light green scales and her teeth became sharp like needles. "So you trying to prevent me to put (Y/N) under my control?" then a strong ice blast sent her back to the wall and Elsa froze her against the wall.

"Someone is the jealous type" Lisa sneered at the Queen who glared at her "but looks like I've stalled enough as it is" Elsa and Lynx looked at each other then out of nowhere an arrow hit Lynx on the chest causing you to come and take over.

"Argh" you pulled out the arrow while Elsa kneeled next to you checking if you were okay.

"Took your time!" Lisa shouted as a woman came into view she had brown hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and her menacing green eye glaring at you.

"Sorry sis but I had to take down Oriana before she remembered" Elsa's eyes widen

"What happened to Anna and Kristoff!" Elsa shouted as the temperature dropped low in the room. You grabbed Elsa's shoulder to pull her back.

"Oh they are fine, they are just knocked out for now with Oriana" then the woman smirked "But they are let's say hidden" Elsa growled angrily while you held her back then she looked over to you. "So you're the one my sister want's, eh not bad"

"Lara get me out of here now!" Lisa yelled as you transformed into your avian form but Lisa spoke "before you think of attacking, where is Oriana and the others you won't know where" you and Elsa gritted your teeth and nodded.

"What do you want" Elsa said as you stood in front of her ready to protect her.

"You know what I want, I want (Y/N)" Lisa looked at you as her fork tongue came out "I want his power for myself so…hmmm" her voice echoed and she continued humming a tune causing you to cover your ears as Elsa gasped as you tried not to listen to her.

"You will fall under her will" Lara said as you were hunched over and covering your ears trying not to listen. Elsa blasted again then Lara knocked her out by hitting her on the back of the head.

"Elsa!" you looked over to Elsa who was on the floor, you tried walking to her but Lara grabbed your hands and forced you to listen. "NO! Lynx help!"you yelled as Lynx tried to take over but couldn't.

"I can't move!" Lynx yelled in your mind "I feel sleepy" Lynx closed his eyes and fell on the floor.

"No!" you yelled then you closed your eyes and feel deeper into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

You felt a cold drip fell on your face causing you to wake up in shock. "Elsa?" you called out as you looked around to see you were locked in a cell where your hands were bounded by metal chains. "Elsa!" you shouted louder as you tried to get up before falling again due to your legs being weak. You looked around more closely to see that it was quite a dark place.

"(Y/N)?!" You heard Elsa's voice echoing through the walls.

"ELSA! Where are you!" you shouted at the top of your lungs.

"Scream all you want but there is no point" you turned to see Lisa holding the cell bars quite sexily, but you didn't care, you just wanted to get to Elsa.

"Where is Elsa?!" you growled at her as she tutted at you as she grabbed your chin making you look at her.

"Oh, you know that I am a better choice than that whore of a Queen" she sneered as you growled trying to attack her but the cell bars stopped you. "Ohh.." she shivered in delight "that raw anger and power is so enticing" she leaned closer as you pulled back.

"Where am I?" you asked angrily as you watched her walk up and down dragging her longs nails along the metal bars.

"My own island, Walion" Lisa said "don't worry Kristoff is enjoying being around many women after succumbing to our wills" you growled "Anna and Elsa will be turned into Sirens like us, I mean they are quite beautiful especially the Queen lots of men will like to fuck her" you balled your hands into a fist. "I mean once we control Elsa, we can take control of all men in Arendelle then expand to take over the entire world" she cackled.

"Lynx said he loved you! Why did you betray him!" you asked her as her eyes glowed a light blue colour.

"Because I am not allowed to fall in love so best way was to try to kill him however he got away, and I never could find him till now, but he still needs to recover before I can kill him and you" she stated as she looked at you up and down "such a shame" she walked away as you growled at her.

You strode over to the barred window to see you were in a quite high tower and that it was. You gazed out to see the island was quite small. The sea was close only a few hundred yards away however the island was covered in tall grass and small trees. You stared up in the sky to see thousands of stars was scattered around.

"Come on join us!" a voice yelled causing you to look down to see Oriana, Anna and Elsa whose clothes were ripped to shreds and were threating to fall of any minute. As Lara had a few other women that were holding the ropes that tied around the three girl's hands and feet to prevent them from escaping. "With pretty faces like yours we can take over the world!" Lara stated as Elsa shook her head and stood her ground.

"NO! your plan is to kill all the men and make everyone fear you" Elsa said firmly as she tried to struggle out of the ropes. You tried to kick down the cell door, but you felt weak and that you couldn't transformed into your guardian form.

"HUMAN!" a loud groan was heard in your mind "Are you all right?" He asked as you closed our eyes to see Lynx was trying not to move to much as he was in pain.

"What happened?" You asked as you sat in front of him.

"The Sirens were poisoning me, and I couldn't help I'm sorry" Lynx apologised as you smiled

"You are getting soft" you joked as Lynx punched your arm "Why can't I transform?" You asked him as he stared at the ground before saying

"Sirens sealed your wings away because their song has the ability to lock it away inside you somewhere" your eyes widen in fear "But I know how I can help, if you let me" you listened carefully.

* * *

"I am the Queen Of the Sirens!" Lara yelled at Elsa who stood her ground. "You may be the Queen of Arendelle but who is the ruler of (Y/N)'s heart" she sneered as Lisa walked out with you, her arms wrapped around your arm. "Looks like my sister made (Y/N) succumbed to her wills" Elsa's eyes widen in shock.

"(Y/N)?" Elsa said as her heart broke when she saw your (E/C) were cold and lifeless "No" she gasped as you just stared at her, no emotions, nothing.

"Well looks like I get play with (Y/N), all that pleasure that's yours will be mine, Elsa" she hissed as her forked tongue hissed at Elsa making her heart break even more. As Lisa started to lead you away but then you stopped walking. "What's wrong (Y/N)?" you didn't say anything as you walked towards Elsa slowly.

"That's it (Y/N) kill her" Lara cheered you on as you kept walking towards her while you were walking towards her, you transformed into your guardian form. However, your form was different from before. Your left wing was black with red tips at the bottom of the feathers while your right wing was like a demonic wing. You stared coldly into Elsa's worried and scared blue eyes as she took a step back from you.

As you were one more step away from her. Your wings opened then your hands wrapped around her and hugged you tightly while your wings covered Elsa, Oriana and Anna protecting them. "Did you ever think that I would ever cheat on you?" Elsa gazed into your eyes as you smiled at her.

"I was worried then" Anna gasped in relief as you smiled at them.

"Don't worry I'll get us out of this" you told the three girls "but first a good luck charm" you looked at Elsa who was a bit confused then you lowered your head as you gave her a kiss on the lips which she happily kissed you back.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Lisa yelled angrily as you opened your wings revealing the girls were released from the ropes. "HOW! I locked your guardian away!"

"It's not just my power!" You shouted as she realised about Lynx.

"LYNX!" Lara yelled as she attacked you, but you stabbed her in the neck causing her to gasp as you slit her throat. All the Sirens tried to attack you but then Lynx came out in spirit from and attacked the Sirens. There was Lisa, she was on her knees begging "Please don't kill me Lynx" the fallen guardian just looked at her before saying

"I loved you until you betrayed me, I am happy that I moved on to Karina" with that Lynx killed the leader Siren's sister. You watched as felt getting your powers back and you had full strength of your Guardian form again. Your wings changed back to their black and dark blue tips. You turned to Elsa who ran towards you and hugged you tightly.

"Wait where is Kristoff?" Anna asked as you all looked around then you saw a blond-haired man who was naked from the waist up still in hypnotised gazed. "Kristoff!" Anna yelled as she walked over to him and hugged her lover tightly, but he didn't hug her back, he just stood there and did nothing. "Kristoff? It's me Anna!" She reminded him, but Kristoff just stared at her before she started crying as she kept trying to remind her who she was.

"Anna" Elsa grabbed her sister who started crying as you walked over to Kristoff and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he just kept staring at Anna but still nothing.

"(Y/N) what do we do?" Elsa asked as she hugged Anna who was crying into her chest as your heart broke seeing her like this.

"We'll work something out, for now" you made Kristoff look into your eyes and hypnotise him to sleep. "We need to get out of here" you turned to look at the rest of Sirens who were all hurt but still alive. Lara was crying over her sister's dead body "Lara I'm sorry that it came to this" Lara glared at you as her eyes glowed a sickly green colour.

"You killed my baby sister!" She hissed then quickly attacked you, but you grabbed her wrists with one hand as she kept trying to attack you. "Sirens! Kill him!" She yelled as she watched all Sirens just step back in fear that they might be killed like Lisa.

"They are afraid to fight" You explained to Lara who grunted in annoyance "Just give up Lara I don't want to hurt you" you told Lara who just yelled in your face. "I understand your angry okay? But just let us go" you told Lara who just kept fighting you making you sigh then turned to the Sirens.

"What will you guys going to do now?" You asked the women who looked at each other before one said

"We do not know" the girl had long black wavy hair and light green eyes "We Sirens need men to keep alive because if we do not erm have men in our lives, we will grow weaker and die" she explained as you blushed a little at what she said and knew what she meant.

"Right okay erm..." You didn't know what to say but then a voice spoke

"Well you guys can set up brothels and help gain information for us" you all looked around then Rowena who landed with Emerson and Kara in their guardian forms. "Sorry took us a while to track you guys" Rowena said to everyone who just smiled.

"NO! My Sirens are not to work in BROTHELS, they work for me!" Lara yelled as you sighed before making her look into your eyes.

"You are to submit to the guardians and you will help us" your voice was dream like state as Lara dropped and just stared at you "The guardians are your friends, we are here to help you, so submit"

"I submit" Lara said as her arms dropped making you sigh in relief.

"Now we need to get back to Arendelle but how?" Elsa said as you shrugged then Lara spoke up

"We Sirens have the power to open portals that can teleport" you all turned to the Sirens holding hands and started singing then a portal appeared on the ground showing Arendelle castle. "This will send you back to Arendelle" Lara explained as you all looked at the portal sceptically.

"What about Kristoff?" Anna asked Lara who looked down sadly

"I'm afraid Kristoff has submitted to the Sirens and reversing such a vow is almost impossible" Anna gasped as you sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There is still a chance even if it's a slim chance, at least there is a chance" you comforted Anna who smiled sadly as you gave her a hug. "Right I want a meeting with Guardians and Sirens okay?" Everyone nodded before jumping into the portal to be taken back home.

* * *

 **Back in Arendelle**

You were in Elsa's meeting room where you were sat on the window sill while Elsa was pacing around in front of her desk while biting her thumbnail. You watched Elsa pacing and admitted she looked so beautiful. "Sweetheart you are going to make a hole on the floor" Elsa stopped as she sighed while you opened your arms "come here someone needs a cuddle" the Queen of Arendelle hugged you tightly as you hugged her just as tight. "Coin for your thought?" Elsa sat on your lap as she sighed.

"I am not sure about having Sirens work with Guardians" you raised an eyebrow at her "What if they make all Guardians obey them" she said worriedly.

"What if they can make me submit to them?" You asked Elsa who looked down sadly as you smiled before placing her hand on your chest, so she could feel your heartbeat. "The only Siren that made me submit to her command is you" you smiled as Elsa blushed a little at your words. "You're the one I will only ever love Elsa" you kissed her on the lips then the door opened revealing Petar, Kara, Emerson, Rowena and the Sirens.

"Oh I am sorry" Elsa got up and straightened up while you continued sitting at the windowsill. "Right erm lets start the meeting" Elsa sat at the head of the desk and everyone sat down. "What is needed to be done?" She asked then Petar cleared his throat before speaking

"Well your highness the Sirens will be a great asset to the Guardians and Arendelle to get information about other lands and to ensure there isn't any more Wesker" Elsa nodded "however we need to have a large trust in keeping the Sirens in line, the way to prevent this is to have guardians watching the place"

"Will there be one in Arendelle?" Elsa asked uneasily as Petar nodded

"Yes my queen and (Y/N) will be watching the place" you almost fell off the windowsill while Elsa looked mortified then Petar laughed out loud as did everyone else "Forgive me your majesty, I was just joking Rowena is staying in Arendelle to oversee the operation and protect Sirens and the citizen as well" Elsa nodded as she tried to calm herself as you walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "Right we'll get to work" everyone stood up and left you and Elsa alone in the meeting room.

You looked out the window to see Kristoff just sat down in castle garden, staring blankly at sky while Sven was trying to get his best friend's attention. You sighed as Elsa turned to where you were looking before becoming sad "What do we do?" Elsa asked you as just looked at her then kissing her forehead.

There was sound of flapping causing you two to turn to see Orion running towards you as he cuddles you. "missed you too buddy" you pinch his cheeks making him squeak happily before going to Elsa and hugged her neck tightly which tickled the Snow Queen.

"Wow he is spritely" she petted his head gently "Isn't Venus going to give birth soon?" You thought about it before saying

"Next month which is Christmas time" you commented making Orion squeak happily as you and Elsa smiled at each other then the two of you turned to see Anna trying to get Kristoff's to talk normally but it didn't work. "I'll go do some research okay?" You told Elsa who nodded "I'll talk to Lara to see if we can solve it" Elsa raised an eyebrow at you "What?"

"Just as long as you promise it's just talk and nothing else?!" She said quite aggressively making you roll your eyes playfully "Well do you promise?" You smirked and nodded before kissing her on the lips.

"I promise my Queen, I am under your spell only" Elsa smiled as you both got up and Orion was on your shoulder. "I'll see you later" the Queen nodded as you bowed at her before leaving towards the Guardian's hangout.

The guardian's hangout was just outside the guard's barracks however most of the Guardians were free to go see family that may live far away, and some guardians stay because they have grown to love living at Arendelle.

You entered the building to see Rowena, Petar, Lara, Emerson and Kara around the table with a large map in the middle of them. "Oh hello" Rowena waved at you as you smiled at them. "Want to help?" You nodded before sitting with them and helping them plan.

* * *

It was night time, you were all tired out from planning and you asked Lara if there was any way to return Kristoff to normal unfortunately she didn't know how to nor anyone due to the fact that nobody had ever broken the Sirens enchantments before. You could only think about how heartbroken Anna would be if she heard this.

You were currently making your way to the castle then a voice spoke: "Human what happened?" Lynx asked as you told her the whole story and Lynx was shocked to see what you have done.

"Wow so you united all the siren and guardians together?" you nodded "wow that is an achievement (Y/N) well done" you smiled cheekily at him.

"I promise to help you find a body for you" Lynx smiled before shaking his head

"No, it's okay I have been accustomed to living here, I mean you let me come out whenever" you sadly grinned before saying

"No, you deserve it, I'll figure out a plan okay?" Lynx sighed before nodding. It was night time and the night sky was filled with millions of stars. You were just admiring nature's beauty then you turned to see a sad Sven who went over to you as you pet his head while Orion went over to Sven and tried to hug him. "We'll find a way to help to Kristoff, I promise" you vowed to the Reindeer who snorted as he nuzzled himself into you.

You turned around to stables to see Kristoff just sat on a chair and was staring up in the stars. You walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while Kristoff just stared blankly at you while Sven pouted as he nudged his master but nothing. "Is he under the Siren chant?" Lynx asked you as you just nodded "Hmm..there is a way to reverse it, let me think about it" your breath deepened that there was hope to Kristoff.

"Please I want to help him, Princess Anna is really miserable" Lynx nodded as he started thinking.

"(Y/N)!" you turned to see Hanna and Kaleb walking towards your hand in hand. It was still a sight you were not used to, but you just smiled, you were happy for them and know that Ryan would want them to be happy. "Are you okay? Petar told us what happened" you nodded as you turned your attention to Kristoff.

"I'm really worried for Kristoff" you told them as Kaleb placed a hand on your shoulder.

"You'll figure something out (Y/N), I promise" you nodded then you noticed that it was getting late.

"I need to go, I'll try to drop by the bakery tomorrow" you hugged Hanna and gave her a kiss on the cheek before helping Kristoff up and leading him back to the castle while Sven followed with Orion who was on top of his head.

You help Kristoff into his room where Anna was waiting. "Kristoff!" she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, but he just stood there like a tree. "I'll take him to his room (Y/N)" Anna told you as you were a bit reluctant.

"Well..erm Princess Anna" the red-haired princess just smiled at you "okay if you are sure" you bowed as you watched Anna take Kristoff in his room and Sven went back to the stables while Orion flew over to you. "You are going back to Venus now?" Orion nodded as you smiled before petting his cheek "be safe" the bat squeaked before flying out the nearby window.

"Master (Y/N)?" you turned to see Gerda walking over to you "Queen Elsa requests your presence in her office" you nodded as thanked her before making your way to Elsa's office. You knocked on Elsa's office door and waited for her to answer.

"Come in" you opened the door to see Elsa sat at her desk writing n some documents. "oh hello (Y/N)" you smiled as you walked over to her.

"You wanted to see me?" you asked her as she put her quill down as she rubbed her tired eyes before speaking

"I received plans from Petar about the Siren's new hideout" she spoke as she looked at the parchment.

"You mean the brothel?" you quickly added causing Elsa to blush as she glared at you. "Elsa what's the glare for?" you were confused as she crossed her arms in front of you and said

"You might fall for one of them, they are beautiful women," she said sadly as you shook your head before walking behind her and started rubbing her shoulder massaging her making her groan as she closed her eyes. "Oh, that feels good" she moaned making you smile as you kept rubbing her shoulders.

"I love you and only you, Elsa" you leaned down and kissed the shell of her ear. "No-one will ever take me away from you, my Queen" Elsa placed one hand on one of yours hand as she leaned back into your arms. "Come on baby, bedtime" you whispered as she smiled.

"Carry me (Y/N)" she opened her arms making you chuckle before bridal lifting her up into your strong arms. Elsa cuddled deeply into your chest cuddling for warmth. You started carrying Elsa to her room. As you were making your way up to Elsa's room, you looked down to see Elsa had fallen asleep, you smiled at how cute the Queen was when she slept.

As you were making up the stairs, you noticed Gerda was walking down then looked at the two of you. "Oh how cute" she cooed as Elsa buried herself deeper into your chest making you smile.

When you got to Elsa's room and carefully laid her down on her bed as you tried to release yourself from Elsa's strong grip. She groaned "stay" you smiled at how cute she looked.

"I know my Queen, I need to take off my boots," you told her as she opened one of her beautiful blue eyes and pouted sexily at you. You quickly took off your boots and shirt before laying next to Elsa.

"I thought it was just boots?" she said as she placed her head on your chest. You looked down at Elsa who was just playfully smirking at you making you laugh softly.

"Well, I could go get my shirt if you like" you started reaching for the shirt on the floor, but Elsa stopped you. "I thought so" you looked down at Elsa who cuddled deeper into your chest while you wrapped your arms around her close as possible.

You were sleeping happily until "Human?" you opened your eyes to see, it was still dark outside and you presumed it was early hours in the morning. You looked down to see Elsa to see her happily sleeping on your chest making you pull her tighter closer to you. "Human sorry for the rude awakening" Lynx spoke as you rubbed your eye.

"Its okay Lynx what can I help you?" you whispered softly so you don't wake Elsa up.

"I figured out a way to help Kristoff" you nodded as you continued to listen. "You would need to transfer to Kristoff and physically get rid of the siren's song from his memory" you nodded slowly but you were still confused on how it will work.

"how can I get rid of the memory?" you asked

"I will teleport you there, you just need to trust me please?" you smiled and nodded.

"I trust you Lynx with my life," you noticed the demon was quite you must have shocked him with your words.

"Thank you, human," he said as you nodded "get some sleep" you smiled.

"You too Lynx" you cuddled Elsa closer to you as she hummed happily.

* * *

It was morning time, the sunlight seeps through curtains and the hit you in the face. Your face scrunched up in discomfort causing you to open your (Y/N) eyes before looking down at Elsa who was sound asleep with her head on your chest with a large smile on her face. You leaned down and kiss her forehead causing her to shuffle and groan. "It's too early" Elsa groaned before turning around so that her back was facing you.

You just grinned at Elsa, her smooth soft small back facing you. You leaned in before kissing the nape of Elsa's neck causing her to groan in satisfaction. "Oh, that feels so good" you smiled as you kept kissing and nibbling her neck and upper back. "You want attention, don't you?" Elsa said with her eyes closed but she had that sexy devil smirk on her lips.

"Yes I do" you pouted as the Queen turned around and winked at you so sexily. "I want to show the Queen how much I love and crave her body" you leaned closer to her as you got on top of her. You leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose, her luscious pink lips.

All of the sudden, Elsa flipped you over so that she was on top of you. "I am the Queen in charge" you saw the mischievous in her blue eyes making you smile as you relaxed.

"I am at your mercy Queen Elsa" the Queen smirked as she leaned down to kiss you. The kiss started to become deeper but sadly there was a knock on the door causing you the two of you to groan in annoyance.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Elsa come on its breakfast time," Anna said causing you and Elsa to groan before the two of you getting up.

Elsa was about to make her way to the bathroom, but you grabbed her arm and pulled her back into your chest. "We have to go get ready," she said and still disappointed that your fun was interrupted.

"We have tonight okay?" you kissed Elsa who smiled and nodded. "You go to breakfast, there is something I need to do okay?"

"You aren't you coming for breakfast?" she stared up at you as you kissed her forehead to comfort her.

"I will see you later, I promise I'll see before dinner tonight okay?" you told Elsa who looked at you strangely "It's a surprise," you told her as you started getting changed before giving her a final kiss to leave the room.

You were in the Guardians HQ with Kristoff sat at the table while Lynx appeared in besides you. "Right let's do this," you said to Lynx who nodded before the two of you concentrated.

* * *

Then when you opened your eyes you saw a long corridor with multiple coloured doors.

 _Inside Kristoff's mind_

"It worked" you said as your voice echoed "I'm inside Kristoff's mind" you smiled as you started wondering where to go to try to cure him.

"There are so many doors!" you said yourself as you looked around then you heard the Siren song further down the corridor. You followed the sound and you were stood in front of a black door with a strong bright light seeping through the bottom. You took a deep breath as you reached for the gold door knob then turning to see a room with 2 of nearly naked beautiful women who all turned to look at you.

"Who are you?" one of the girl who had long red hair was looking at you up and down.

"You need to leave this vessel now" you told them as the girls got up and transformed into Sirens, you gulped loudly because you didn't have anything weapons to protect yourself. You transformed into your guardian form.

"Oh a guardian?! So strong and powerful!" one of the girl with short blond hair stepped closer to you as you stepped back. "We are the sirens" the red-haired girl attacked you but you grabbed her hand and threw into the wall then the blond-hair climbed onto your back and tried to scratch your face but you flipped her over onto her back. The red haired girl attacked you with a short dagger but you easily dodged it and disarmed her before quickly slitting her throat. "ARGH" the blood from her neck spilled out while the blond siren became angry.

"NO! how dare you" you watched her run towards you, but you quickly dodged her and stabbed her in the stomach which she bleed out to death. You took a deep breath as you watch them start to fade away.

"Hope Kristoff is back to normal" you sat against the wall and closed your eyes.

When you opened your eyes you saw that you were sat against the wall of the Guardians HQ while Kristoff was laid back on the chair with his eyes closed. "Lynx did it work?" you asked Lynx who appeared next to you.

"I think so wake him up and see" he advised as you walked over to Kristoff and slapped him in the face causing him to open his eyes.

"OUCH!" he rubbed his cheeked that was quite red "What the heck was that for (Y/N)!" he complained as you sighed in relief. Before bear hugging him roughly "Ouch! Careful!" Kristoff groaned. "It's like you haven't seen me in forever" he commented as you rolled your eyes.

"You have been gone quite a while" Kristoff looked at weirdly as you told him the whole story of what happened while Kristoff just looked shocked. "So Princess Anna has been quite sad, so has Sven" you told him as he just nodded.

"(Y/N)! Elsa said it is dinner time!" Olaf ran into the room happily "oh Kristoff hi" Kristoff was about to wave but you placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks, but you stepped forward to cover Kristoff to hid him. "He is still not him is he" you shook your head. "Oh well I know he will come back" Olaf said cheerfully before leaving the room.

"Why did you do that?" Kristoff asked you as you smiled at him playfully.

"Let surprise Anna, she has been sad lately" Kristoff understood your plan before agreeing to it. "Come it is time for dinner" Kristoff nodded as the two of you made your way to the castle. On the way, Sven was in the stables and running towards Kristoff.

"Hey, buddy I missed you" Kristoff hugged his beloved reindeer who was none stop licking his face.

"Looks like he can tell his buddy is back" you told Kristoff who smiled and hugged his best buddy.

"Come on Sven, we have to surprise Anna so be sad when you lead him inside for dinner" Sven nodded in agreement as the three of you made your way to dinner.

* * *

When you got to the door of the dining table. You looked at the two who smiled and nodded before looking solemnly before you opened the door revealing Elsa, Anna and Olaf sat at the table.

"Sorry we are late" you bowed at the two as you led Kristoff to his seat next to Anna while you sat across Anna with Elsa at the head of the table and you were to her left while Olaf sat next to you.

"What is the surprise?" Elsa asked you as you looked sadly

"I was seeing if I could get Kristoff back to normal but…" you stopped as you glanced down covering your face as you started shaking as you felt yourself about to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that (Y/N)" Elsa reached to touch your shoulder while Anna just looked at Kristoff whose eye was twitching.

"Princess Anna I am sorry that you are stuck with him" you looked up with a smile on your face then Anna gasped before turning to see Kristoff smiling at Anna.

"Hello Feisty Pants" Anna jumped at Kristoff and hugged him tightly "woah" you smiled as you started laughing while Elsa just chucked and smiled as Olaf was cheering happily.

"How did you do it?" Princess Anna asked as you just were about to explain but you suddenly felt drained. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale?" Anna asked worriedly while Elsa placed a hand on your forehead and feeling a bit warmer than usual.

"I think I took a while and a lot out of me, I just feel drained" you sighed "I think I need to lay down" you told everyone "excuse me" you got out of your chair as you tried to walk to Elsa's room to rest but only walking two-step, you felt yourself losing energy as your vision became blurry before feeling your knees becoming weak.

"(Y/N)!" Kristoff ran over to you and caught you before you hit the ground.

You opened your eyes to see Elsa who was sleeping on your chest. You groaned as you felt yourself being weak and a bit dizzy. Your groaned made Elsa opened her eyes as she looked at you "You're awake!" she said happily "How are you feeling?" she asked as she helped you up and leaned against the bed as she got you a glass of water which you drank happily.

"How long was I out?" you asked Elsa who smiled as she stroked your cheek.

"Well we took you here to rest and you have been sleeping for a good few hours" you nodded "I'm sorry that I slept next to you, I should have let you sleep by yourself, but I wanted to make sure that you were okay" Elsa looked down sadly as you just smiled and kissed her forehead before saying

"Elsa, I want to sleep next to you every day and night forever," you told Elsa who blushed "besides you help me recover" you kissed her on the lips and hugged her tightly.

"I think Anna is happy now?" you guessed as Elsa giggled and nodded

"She hasn't let Kristoff out of her sight and won't let him get near to Sirens building" you giggled as Elsa got on top of you using her hands to hold your wrists and try to hold you down. "Neither are you (Y/N), you are not going there alone, if you are going to the building I am coming with you" you nodded and smiled.

"Understood" you playfully saluted. "Now I remember our fun was interrupted earlier" you slowly pulled her slowly towards you while she just smirks at you.

"Oh really?" she said coolly while you just smiled before kissing her on the lips.

When morning came, you were sleeping peacefully then door burst open causing you and Elsa to jump and cover yourself with the blanket, so nothing was exposed. It was Anna with a large grin on her face. "ANNA! Knock before entering!" Elsa yelled at her as she covered herself higher while having a large blush on her face while you were looking away from Princess.

"Elsa you never guess what happened?!" Anna said unfazed that you and Elsa were still naked underneath the covers.

"Anna, you could have waited, (Y/N) and I aren't…you know" Elsa stated Anna just shrugged

"So, Elsa?" you blushed a bit "besides Kristoff proposed to me last night! LOOK!" Anna jumped on the bed and shoved the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Yes, I know Anna, Kristoff asked for my blessing a while back, congratulation now please let me and (Y/N) get changed," Elsa said but Anna kept talking about the wedding then Elsa used her powers to carry Anna out the door and froze the locks preventing her from leaving.

"Well that's a way to wake up," you told Elsa who laid back down on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

"I can't believe she just burst in like that" you laughed as rubbed her smooth snow-white back.

"I can't believe that Kristoff beat me to it" you commented causing Elsa to stop before looking at you.

"What?!" you looked at her and smiled

"Nothing" Elsa got up and got on top of you

"Tell me!" you shook your head and just kissed her to silenced her.

* * *

I am so sorry it took a while, I was trying to finish deadlines and balancing work with Uni guy. Forgive me :I


End file.
